Welcome to our world
by JFlare205 Frost-Chan
Summary: The last few months the Fazbear crew, or family, has gained three new members, Bon Bon, who was meant to be Bonnie's replacement but instead became more of a sister and the wolf pup twins Caleb and Jacob. Welcome to the drama, hurt, love, fear, hurt, comfort, filled world of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Transfer

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a on the road to success. Everything was going well. All of the plans that were made thus far were all working as they were supposed to. Mike and Rick were having a lot of fun playing with the animatronics every night and protecting the restaurant, even though they had not had a break in since the restaurant had re-opened. One day during the two guard's day shift, they overheard the manager, Mr. Reynolds, talking to another employee.

"So, when can I expect them to be here?" Mr. Reynolds asked the employee.

"Tomorrow if not today." The employee answered.

"And you did everything necessary to make sure that we now own them?"

"Yes sir!"

"Great! Good job." Mr. Reynolds patted the employee on his shoulder. Mike and Rick stared at each other in confusion.

"What do you think that's all about?" Rick asked Mike pointing with his thumb.

"I dunno, sounds like a new addition to the restaurant."

"Another one!? I'm starting think that this place is getting too much money." Rick said crossing his arms.

"I think you keep forgetting that this place was a complete mess, a ghost town, this place is gonna need all the help it can get." Mike responded. Mike and Rick continued to talk about what they had just heard when Chica slid up behind them.

"Hi guys, whatchya talking about?" The chicken asked.

"We heard something from the manager." Rick said.

"We can tell you and the others about it tonight." Mike added.

"Okay!" Chica said happily. "Knowing you guys , whatever it is, it can't be bad." The yellow chicken then skipped off toward the kitchen.

"Hey Mike, instead of asking each other what we think the manager is talking about, why don't we go and ask him ourselves?" Rick asked bluntly.

"Sure." Mike answered shrugging his shoulders. So the two guard walked toward Mr. Reynolds.

"Excuse me sir." Mike said politely.

"Oh, hello you two." The manager said excitedly turning to face the two guards.

"Uh, what were you talking to that dude about?" Rick asked.

"Oh, him? I was asking him about the delivery were are getting soon."

"Delivery? What delivery?" Mike and Rick asked simultaneously.

"Wow, you two do that a lot." Mr. Reynolds said raising an eyebrow. "Well, the delivery is two more animatronics." Hearing this statement, Rick threw up in his mouth but swallowed it just in time. He then put a fake smile on his face. Mike glanced at Rick then back at Mr. Reynolds.

"Why are we getting two more animatronics?" Mike asked.

"More attractions, simple as that." Mr. Reynolds replied smiling.

"Where are these guys from?" Rick asked regaining his composure.

"They're from a completely different restaurant, we bought them." Mike and Rick's eyes widened.

"For real?!" Rick said. Mr. Reynolds nodded.

"Yes, we wanted to add something to the restaurant that would not only attract kids, but a few older ones as well." he said.

"Okay, so what are those things?" Rick asked.

"You'll see." Mr. Reynolds answered. The pair shared an impatient look.

"But, what if we don't want to wait?" Rick asked in an annoyed tone.

"I feel sorry for you." Mr. Reynolds answered. "Cause whether or not you want to wait, you will have to."

"AAUUGH!" Rick moaned.

"Stop acting like a child Rick." Mike snapped. Mr. Reynolds smiled at the two night guards and headed to his office. Mike and Rick turned around to see Bonnie walking toward them.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie said smiling.

"Hey Bonnie." Mike replied. Rick motioned his head to say what's up.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"No, I haven't seen her." Rick replied.

"Hi brother!" Bon Bon said walking toward the three.

"Hi Bon Bon, how are you?"

"I'm fine, hi Mike and Rick." Bon Bon said happily.

"Hey Bon Bon." Mike responded.

"And how are you three?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'm good." Bonnie replied. Mike and Rick nodded.

"We learned something very interesting today." Rick stated.

"And what would that be?" Bon Bon questioned.

"Get the others Rick, we are going to tell them all at once."

"What, you don't like repeating yourself?" Rick teased.

"No…" Mike replied firmly.

"I think you should do what your told, Rick." Bon Bon said.

"I didn't ask for your input Bon Bon." Rick growled.

"Temper temper, Rick," Bon Bon said wagging her finger in his face. Rick sucked his teeth and went off to get the other animatronics. Bonnie smiled at his sister deviously. Bon Bon raised a brow at Bonnie.

"And what is that look for, brother, dear?" Bon Bon said, voice dripping with mock sweetness.

"Nothing, it's just that I like your 'tude." Bonnie laughed. Bon Bon giggled slightly at Bonnie's response.

"You're confusing sometimes." Bon Bon said, smiling still.

"I guess I'm just your confusing brother." Bonnie stated, smiling back at his sister.

"But you're still my brother, no matter how confusing or strange you are." Bon Bon told Bonnie before hugging him. As the two hugged each other, Rick came back with the other animatronics. They stood there and witnessed the embracing of the two bunnies.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rick asked in a provoking tone. Bon Bon pulled away from her brother, her face red from embarrassment. She gave Rick a death glare.

"Well that was just about the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Chica stated sweetly.

Bon Bon crossed her arms and scowled at the group; Bonnie wasn't exactly calm about them witnessing their embrace either.

"Now, what interesting thing were you going to tell us." Bon Bon asked attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah," Mike said snapping his fingers. "Rick and I overheard the manager talking about adding more animatronics."

"Really?" Freddy asked excitedly.

"How many are there going to be?" Bon Bon asked in slight surprise.

"Mr. Reynolds said two more." Rick answered. "He also told us that we bought them, and that they came from a completely different restaurant." Bon Bon looked at Rick as if he'd grown two heads and a third arm.

"Don't you think there's plenty of us here already?" Bon Bon sighed. "I mean, where are they going to go?"

"In Pirates Cove!" Mr. Reynolds called from his office.

"That man never ceases to amaze me." Bon Bon muttered. "And it looks like Foxy won't be working alone anymore." Foxy grinned wildly to this statement.

"Aye, I will be gettin' some mateys to help me on me ship am I?" Foxy asked with an intrigued tone in his voice.

"So, was that it?" Wan asked, disinterested.

"If so, I'll be on my way. And if I hear one word about that hug, I will hurt you. Unless it's one of the other girls." Bon Bon told them threateningly. The blue bunny proceeded to stalk off, throwing the group one last warning glare.

"That's my sister for ya." Bonnie declared pointing at her with his thumb. Bonnie then walked off toward the show stage. Goldy looked at his brother with a smile.

"What's funny?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing, it's just that we are siblings too." Goldy continued to smile. Foxy suddenly sprinted to his Cove causing everyone to jump from the sudden movement.

"Foxy! What's wrong?!" Freddy yelled to the fox. Foxy jumped into his Cove and quickly shut the curtains, not answering Freddy's question.

"How much you wanna bet he's going to prepare for the arrival of those two new animatronics?" Wan asked with a mischievous smile. The other animatronics nodded in agreement.

"No I ain't!" Foxy screamed from his Cove.

"Being defensive is only proving us right!" Wan yelled back. Growling was heard emanating from the Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To any who are confused, Wan is one of the four OC animatronics mentioned. The other three are Riomei, Caleb and Jacob. Wan and Riomei are from JFlare205's story: Those New Nights at Freddy's. Caleb and Jacob are from Frost-Chan's: A Home Never Known. Sorry for the confusion._**

**_Enjoy the chapter.-Frost-chan_**

New arrivals

The two new animatronics were due to arrive that group waited impatiently inside the restaurant. Bon Bon kept her distance, still aggravated and embarrassed from yesterday. Bonnie was still a bit flustered as well. The two bunnies stayed close to each other but the other animatronics… not so much.

"I can't believe that happened…" Bon Bon sighed irritably.

"I know," Bonnie replied. "But hey, what's done is done. We just have to make sure than if we happen to get into loving moment, we are the only ones around… That came out wrong."

"You think?" Bon Bon asked with a small, teasing smile. Bonnie blushed.

"Don't, just… don't." Bon Bon laughed at her brother's reaction.

"You're too fun to mess with sometimes." Bon Bon laughed. Bonnie closed his eyes as his face became more red while Bon Bon continued to laugh. The two stopped talking when they noticed a truck pulling up into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Hey, I think that's the new animatronics." Bonnie said pointing through the window. "Hey guys! The new animatronics are here!" With this call, Foxy came sprinting out of his Cove and straight to the double doors of the restaurant. Bon Bon went to look out the window as the driver unloaded the two big crates. The blue bunny was excited to see the new . Reynolds heard the truck parking and came out of his office to open the front doors.

"Foxy can you get out of my way please?" Mr. Reynolds asked the fox. Foxy's tail was wagging excitedly. He suddenly jumped out of the manager's way but he never took his eyes from the window.

"Daijobu desu ka?" (Are you okay?) Wan asked the red fox with a raised eyebrow.

"The new animatronics are here!" Bon Bon said excitedly.

"I told ye to stop speakin' in another language Wan! I don' know wha' ye are sayin'!" Foxy shouted.

"He asked you if you were okay." Riomei said walking behind her brother.

"I be just fine!" Foxy answered quickly.

"Hi Riomei!" Bon Bon greeted the raccoon, still brimming with excitement.

"Hey there, Bon Bon!" Riomei replied happily. Foxy's tail was still wagging as he stared through the window waiting for the truck driver to open one of the crates. Bonnie smirk and grabbed Foxy's tail to stop him, this caused the fox to yelp in surprise.

"Wha' are ye doin!?" The fox yelled flustered.

"Quiet! The driver is bringing them in!" Bon bon shushed them. The driver rolled the two crates inside the building then placed them on the floor. Bon Bon hurried to the driver to get a better view of the crates.

"Hey there guys." The driver said. "These are your new friends here."

"We know!" Foxy said eagerly.

"Please hurry and open the crates!" Bon Bon cried ecstatically.

"Alright, alright." The drive stuck a pocket knife into the edge of one of the crates, he slid the knife across the outside of the crate until the top was loosely hanging. Bon Bon was hopping up and down by the time the driver finished. When the driver removed the lid, there was a small wolf pup lying inside, light brown in color with a tattered green shirt and blue jeans that were in similar condition, and a polished oak violin and bow sat next to him. Bon Bon "awwwed" at the pup.

"He's so cute~!" Riomei and Bon Bon cooed simultaneously. The driver open the second crate in much the same manner as the first. In the second crate was another wolf pup. This one had a tattered red shirt and darker blue jeans that were in horrible condition. He was a shade darker than the other as well. Part of his fur was longer and colored bright blue. There was a blue electric guitar sitting next to him.

"This is cuteness overload!" Bon Bon and Riomei stated.

"Oh my goodness." Riomei said getting on her knees. "You guys are just the most adorable things I have ever seen." Hearing those words, the darker one shot up and out of the crate.

"I am no' cute! An' I'm definitely NO' adorable!" He yelled with a thick Scottish accent. Riomei and Bon Bon stared at the brown wolf pup dumbfoundedly. The second one sat up a few seconds later, rubbing his head.

"Please quiet down. I was havin' a nice nap until you ruined it with all o' your incessan' yellin' an' screamin'." The lighter one said snappishly, the same thick Scottish accent present in his voice.

"I didn't expect that…" Bon Bon muttered softly.

"Umm, wh-ar-yo-what's your name?" Riomei stammered. Realizing there were others, the lighter shaded pup hid his face behind his violin.

"Hey hey, don't be shy." Riomei said in a soothing voice. "What's your name?"

"C-Caleb…" He stuttered.

"Hi Caleb, my name is Riomei. What about you?" Riomei asked facing the dark brown pup.

"None o' ya business!" The darker pup retorted. Caleb got up and hit the dark brown pup.

"Be nice. He's Jacob…" Caleb said sweetly. Bon Bon and Riomei hugged the pair.

"I can't help it! You two are so huggable!" The blue rabbit and raccoon said in unison.

"Leggo o' me!" Jacob yelled as he wiggled out of the hug. "I tol' ya tha' I'm no' 'cute' or 'huggable', or 'ADORABLE' so leave me alone!" Caleb, not used to all the positive attention, was enjoying the hug.

"I don't think Caleb's Pirate material." Bon Bon giggled. "He's too sweet."

"Jacob on the other hand..." Riomei added.

"Definitely Pirate material." Bon Bon finished.

"I don' care, as long as I ge' one o' these guys to have on me crew. I be happy!" Foxy said smiling. Caleb looks at the fox and hides slightly.

"Who is he…? And the res' o' them? An' why is he talkin' like a pirate?"

"You have a lot of questions." Freddy said getting closer to Caleb. "Well first, why don't we introduce ourselves." Freddy motioned to the rest of the animatronics. "I am Freddy Fazbear." he said.

"I'm Bonnie the bunny." Bonnie introduced himself in a low tone.

"Bonnie? Isn't tha' a girl's name?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow. Bonnie's ears drooped and his left eye twitched.

"It can go both ways, Sweet Heart. My name is Bon Bon." The blue rabbit told Caleb. Caleb looked at Bon Bon then At Bonnie.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelin's, Bonnie..." Caleb apologized.

"No, it's alright." Bonnie said shaking his head.

"I'm Chica the chicken!" Chica said cheerfully.

"Oh, Bonnie, Hope you don't mind being an uncle. I'm taking Caleb under my 'wing.'" Bon Bon told her brother. Bonnie just stared at his sister.

"I have no problem with that." he said bluntly.

Caleb looked at them. "So… You're going to be my mom then…?" He asked Bon Bon. The animatronics stared at each other with weird expressions. Bon Bon caught the looks.

"Is there a problem with that, dears?" Bon Bon asked, voice dangerously sweet and promising pain.

"Um… no, I do believe there is a better term for that however." Freddy spoke.

"Then do name one, Freddy." Bon Bon urged. Freddy said nothing, instead he looked down at the floor. Goldy giggled at his brother.

"I thought so." Bon Bon said with a mischievous grin.

"Anyway," Foxy interrupted. "I be known as Foxy! I be th' mos' amazin' pirate to ever roam the seven seas!" The fox placed his gleaming silver hood onto his chest. Bonnie leaned toward Caleb's ear.

"He's not all that amazing just so you know." The purple bunny whispered. Caleb shrugged.

"Tha'. Is. AWESOME!" Jacob said.

"Oh boy." Bonnie moaned rolling his eyes. "Look, stop giving the guy false confidence."

"Pirates are cool! You're jus' jealous 'cause ya ain't a pirate." Jacob taunted. Bonnie's mouth dropped in astonishment.

"Are you crazy!" Bonnie screamed. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I BE JEALOUS!?" Jacob laughed at the purple rabbit as if he heard the funniest joke ever.

"'Cause he's cooler than ya." Jacob chuckled.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" Bonnie retorted. Freddy placed his paw on Bonnie's chest.

"Bonnie that's enough." the bear told him. "I told you before your voice carries, you need to stop yelling." Bonnie sucked his teeth and folded his arms.

"Plus, you're scaring Caleb." Bon Bon pointed out. Caleb looked at Jacob before grabbing anything throwable that he could reach then chucked it at Jacob.

"Wha' the heck is your deal!?" Jacob shouted.

"Don' be a butt, Jacob. Ya nee' to remember your manners..." Caleb told him.

"I think butt head is more like it." Bonnie grumbled.

"I can' say the other word and he's always bein' a butt." Caleb informed Bonnie.

"That's for sure." Bonnie scoffed.

"I'm Wan, by the way." The crocodile spoke.

"Are you a crocodile by any chance?" Caleb questioned.

"Yes, I am." Wan said proudly. "You are the first person that I met that didn't call me an alligator."

"Well, it's not tha' hard to tell, you guys have a completely different snout."

"FREAKIN' THANK YOU!" Wan shouted throwing up his arms. Caleb let out a giggle.

"You're welcome." Caleb returned. "I actually had to work with an alligator. He wasn't too nice though…"

"Really…? Well, you don't have to worry about that with me." Wan smiled at the pup.

"Or any of the rest." Bon Bon added. Caleb smiled, showing off his teeth.

"I'm Mike and this is Rick." Mike said introducing himself and his friend. Rick waved when he heard his name. "We are the security guards here." Caleb and Jacob nodded slightly.

"Well, now that you know us all; we would like to welcome you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Freddy said taking off his top hat.

"I think I can ge' used to all the people…" Caleb said.

"Doubtful. You're naturally anti-social. Bein' around people is like catchin' the plauge for you." Jacob said pointedly. Caleb frowned.

"It's no' like tha'. I jus' have troubles getting used to new places and/or people." Caleb informed.

"Well you have no reason to be shy over us." Freddy said assuringly.

"This is your home now, Sweetheart." Bon Bon said as she booped Caleb's nose. Caleb then sneezed cutely, causing Bon Bon to giggle.

"Even though you didn't give us a very good first impression Jacob, this is your new home as well. AND WE LOVE YOU ALREADY!" Riomei said instantly smothering Jacob in a hug.

"LEGGO O' ME! YA ARE CRAZY!" Jacob yelled, slipping at of the hug and running to a hiding place.

"You know, he says Caleb is shy, but then he goes running to hide." Riomei complained putting her hands on her hips.

"He sees himself as tough an' cool." Caleb said, snuggling closer to Bon Bon.

"If only he liked hugging more like you do." Riomei said glancing at the hiding Jacob.

"It'll be a while but he'll warm up eventually…" Caleb said happily. Jacob came out of hiding to grab his guitar then ran away again.

"Okay well, who wants pizza?" Chica asked everyone. Caleb's metal hand shot up. Bon Bon looked at Chica.

"I would love some pizza, Chica. Thank you for asking." The blue rabbit said.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Freddy said excitedly. Chica smiled wildly and then pointed at her bib.

"Let's eat indeed!" she exclaimed. Caleb giggled again. Chica led the group into the kitchen where they spent about an hour talking and waiting for the pizza to finish. When it was, the group walked into the dining room to enjoy their "meal."

"Hey Jacob!" Riomei called. "We have some pizza for you if you want any… wherever you are!" Jacob instantly came out of his hiding spot, guitar dragging on the ground as he ran. The darker pup grabbed a slice and practically devoured it. Caleb happily nibbled on his, Bon Bon grabbed her second slice. Foxy had impaled his slice of pizza with his hook. Goldy and Freddy were working on their third slice.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Bon Bon told Freddy and Goldy. The two bear brothers stared at Bon Bon innocently with cheese dripping from their chins. Bon Bon glared at them both.

"And where are your manners? You two should know better than that!" Bon Bon scolded.

"You're right, sorry." Freddy said wiping the cheese from his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't care about madders, as log as I cad eat!" Goldy announced, his mouth full with pizza.

"Goldy! You are setting a bad example! If you can't use your manners no more pizza for you!" The blue rabbit told the gold bear in a motherly way.

"NO!" Goldy shouted, a piece of his pizza almost came flying out of his mouth but he caught it in time.

"Eww." Rick said.

"That is it! Go to your room, Goldy! You are grounded!" Bon Bon yelled. Goldy stared at Bon Bon confused.

"Room? We don't have rooms." Goldy said.

"THEN GO BACKSTAGE!" Bon Bon shouted. Goldy groaned in annoyance as he got up from the table and stomped toward the backstage door.

"Don't you DARE give me attitude!" She told him. The backstage door suddenly slammed closed. Everyone sat at the table in complete silence. Bon Bon ate her pizza with a scowl, ignoring everyone. Bonnie looked down at his plate and sighed.

"Ya know… I think I'm done." the purple bunny said with a bit of fear in his voice. Caleb and Jacob looked at everyone with confusion.

"W-what was tha' all abou'?" Jacob asked.

"Goldy was just grounded, that's all there is to it." Freddy told the pups.

"An' Bon Bon has the authority to do tha'?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"I'm afraid so…" Freddy sighed. Their confusion was momentarily replaced with a hint of fear of the blue bunny.

"I don't like when Goldy does that. It's just… gross." Bon Bon said out of the blue. "And I admit, I'm a bit of a stickler when it comes to manners."

"We can see that." Mike said. The guard looked at his watch and saw that the time said: 11:50 P.M. "Wow," he spoke, "Rick and I have almost been here all day and we are about to go into our night shift." Rick glanced at Mike's watch.

"Wow… no sleep for a whole day." Rick said. "Ah, who cares!"

"It's that late already?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yeah, it is." Mike showed the blue bunny his watch.

"Oh. There's the next few hours to catch up on sleep." Bon Bon told them with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to sleep the whole shift away." Rick said putting his hands behind his head.

"No, you're not. If I'm staying up, you are too." Mike objected. Rick groaned.

"How long will Goldy have to stay in the backstage room Bon Bon?" Freddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An hour and a half." Bon Bon decided, being merciful with the gold bear's punishment. A few seconds later an annoyed scream emanated from the backstage room.

"You better not be complaining! I could make that all night!" Bon Bon called.

"Alright you guys," Mr. Reynolds said coming out of his office. "I'll be heading out now, please don't destroy anything."

"When have we ever done that?" Freddy asked the manager with a confident tone in his voice. Mr. Reynolds chuckled and walked out the double doors.

"Have a good night!" Bon Bon called after Mr. Reynolds.

"You as well!" Mr. Reynolds called back. When the double doors closed, all was quiet once again.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>It has come to my attention that Caleb and Jacob's accents were more Scottish Irish than British. So instead of changing their diolouge, I just changed them to Scottish._**

**_ Frost-chan signing out~_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Feels

The time struck midnight, which meant Mike and Rick's night shift had just started. The two guards walked to the security office to play hand held video games, while the animatronics went and did their own thing around the restaurant. Bon Bon made her way to the backstage room. She opened the door, stepped in then closed it.

"Goldy." Bon Bon called.

"Yeah?" Goldy answered with sadness in his voice.

"I want to talk to you... about earlier." She said softly.

"Okay…" Goldy said. He was sitting on the floor with his hands around his legs facing the wall. He turned around to face the blue bunny. Bon Bon sat next to him.

"I'm sorry that I yelled and seemed mean. I've always had a thing where I like people using their manners…" Bon Bon sighed and looked at the ground, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "And now that there are young ones around… Well, you probably get the idea."

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for acting all messy. I'll try to eat more… cleanly."

"Don't worry about it. One thing I do ask, please don't talk with your mouth full. Some of us don't exactly find it pleasant." She tried to laugh, only for it to come out nervously, not jokingly. "I'm not good at all this…"

"I understand, I promise it won't happen again." There was a slight pause between them. "Can I have a hug?" Goldy asked sweetly.

"Of course." Bon Bon said and gave the older a hug.

"You know, even though we run into trouble, being in a family is awesome!" Goldy said with a smile.

"It is. And I'm happy I'm not the youngest anymore." Bon Bon giggled.

"Yes, that is true now." Goldy said laughing. "Should we join the others on whatever they're doing?"

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Bon Bon agreed. Bon Bon stood up and helped Goldy to his feet. The two walked out of the backstage room and headed to the dining room. Caleb was tuning his violin while Jacob polished his guitar. When the twins finished, they tested the came out from his swamp and into the dining room and spotted the twins playing their instruments.

"We really need to get you a towel, Wan." Freddy said pointing to the water trail Wan had left behind him. Wan looked back at his trail and chuckled. "Can you clean it up please?"

"Seriously?" Wan asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, seriously." Freddy replied. Wan sucked his teeth and proceeded to get a towel to clean up the water. Freddy then noticed Goldy and Bon Bon coming out of the backstage room.

"Hi you guys, I'm guessing Goldy got relieved of his punishment early." Freddy said cheerfully.

"For good behavior and promising not to talk with his mouth full." Bon Bon told Freddy. Caleb stopped playing. Seeing Bon Bon, he ran over to her and tackled her into a hug.

"Hi!" Caleb greeted simply.

"Hi Caleb." The blue bunny replied. Freddy picked up Caleb from Bon Bon and placed him beside her.

"You must really like Bon Bon don't you?" the bear asked. Caleb nodded enthusiastically. Bon Bon stood up and patted the pup's head.

"So, what are we going to do tonight? Any ideas?" Freddy asked the two.

"I was wonderin' if we could play a game." Caleb said putting his hands behind his back innocently.

"Okay, what kind of game?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Rick shouted from the security office.

"No! We did that once before Bon Bon and the twins got here, we are not doing that again!" Mike objected.

"And do you know what's gonna happen, Mike?"

"What?"

"The same thing that happened last time, me getting what I want." Rick grinned evilly.

"No, that's not going to happen!"

"Why? You afraid you might get told to do something you don't wanna do? Or have to answer a question you don't want to answer?"

"That is the least of my problems." Mike answered rolling his eyes.

"I don't think that would be good." Bon Bon agreed.

"See, even Bon Bon thinks the same way I do. Because she is smart!" Mike argued.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?!" Rick shouted.

"I"m saying you're beyond dumb!"

"Stop acting like children or i'll treat you like children!" Bon Bon warned.

"Oh please you freakin' blue bunny! What the heck could you possibly do to me!?" Rick said antagonizing.

"Watch Caleb for me." Bon Bon said. "You will see, Rick."

"Bring it on!" Rick said jumping from the left office door. Bon Bon lifted a brow.

"Is that sass you're giving, little Ricky? Do I have to ground you too?"

"So what if it is? It's not like actually can!" Bon Bon smirked evilly.

"What have I told you about the temper, Dear? You really should watch that." Bon Bon informed.

"Trust me sister, I am completely calm! As a matter of fact, I have nothing to be mad about! Because there is nothing that you can do to me!"

"DON'T TALK TO BON BON LIKE THAT!" Caleb screeched. Bon Bon looked at the pup.

"Look ya little pup, if I have nothing to fear from Bon Bon, what do I have to fear from you?" Rick said intimidatingly. Caleb had a load of things in his arms.

"THIS IS WHA' YOU HAVE TO FEAR, YOU BIG, GIANT BUTT!" Caleb yelled and began to throw objects, most being heavy, some being knives. Rick screamed and jumped back inside the security office shutting both office doors.

"That kid is crazy!" Rick told Mike.

"You totally asked for it." Mike said, still playing his handheld game.

"You big jerk! Help me stop that thing!" Rick yelled in Mike's face.

"DON' EVER MESS WITH BON BON!" Caleb shouted. Jacob looked up with a blank expression.

"Oh. Guess I shoulda said somethin' 'bout tha'. Caleb can ge' mean when he's angry. An' when he's angry, he throws anythin' throwable." Jacob deadpanned.

"And you don't think you could have told us this before all this happened?" Goldy asked facing the dark brown wolf pup.

"Slipped my mind." Jacob shrugged. Goldy stared at Jacob in bewilderment. Freddy sprinted down the hallway and grabbed Caleb's wrists.

"Stop this right now! I don't care how angry you get, I never want to see anything like this again!" Freddy scolded. Caleb glared at Freddy.

"I don't like mean people so leave me alone." Caleb snapped.

"Rick is not mean, he's just… okay he's mean; but that doesn't give you the right to go on a murderous rampage."

"Freddy. I got this. Caleb." Bon Bon said.

"What do you 'got'?" Freddy asked using the same tone that Bon Bon had.

"I'll take care of this. And don't take that tone with me. I know your not happy and that I'm younger but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on others. Please. Go. Sit. Down." Bon Bon said dangerously close to losing her temper. Freddy glared at Bon Bon.

"Look, I think this authority thing is going to your head. If you recall, I am the leader of this family. So if you want to put it in family terms, I am the father. So, why don't you go sit down?"

"Caleb is my responsibility. And I never said anything about having authority. Sometimes, I think that I'm not even a part of this family." Bon Bon said, her voice showing her hurt. Freddy stared at Bon Bon, he released his grip on Caleb's arms to face the blue bunny.

"What in the world makes you think you aren't part of this family?" he asked.

"All I try to do is live up to everyone's expectations as more than just a 'replacement'. That's the only reason I was brought here. And this is just proof that you don't quite accept me here. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going. Come on, Caleb. You are in trouble." Bon Bon finished then left. Freddy stopped her before she left the hallway.

"Nobody here ever thought of you as a 'replacement.' When you first came here, Bonnie was the only one that thought he was going to be put out. But we made sure that wasn't the case. There was something about you that made us gravitate toward you. We wanted you to be part of our little family. That's why we got Mike and Rick to convince Mr. Reynolds to keep Bonnie and you. We love you Bon Bon. I'm not sure what we did to make you feel so dismembered, but I assure you, you are part of this family just as much as everyone else. If anyone should feel more dismembered it should be Goldy." Freddy glanced back at Goldy, who was nervously rubbing the back of his head. Bon Bon looked at the floor and slowly shook her head.

"It's just, sometimes I feel like I don't belong. Like I shouldn't have ever come here..." Bon Bon murmured, on the verge of tears.

"Well first of all, that wasn't even your choice." Freddy told the blue bunny. "Please don't feel like you don't belong, because if you don't belong here… I don't know where you do." Bon Bon covered her eyes with her hands, her ears fell. Caleb stared at her, all anger forgotten. Bonnie walked up to Bon Bon and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You belong here." Bonnie told Bon Bon. "Why else would I call you my sister?" Bon Bon couldn't respond. She just stared at the floor, a few oily tears started to fall from the blue bunny's face. Bonnie pulled Bon Bon into a full hug. He let her rest her face on his chest as she cried.

Caleb looked at the floor. Jacob walked up to his twin and grabbed his hand.

"Cal, Do tha' again and I'll hide your violin. Now go say sorry." Jacob said, calm as water. Caleb just nodded. Mike was about to open the office door when suddenly a loud hum rang through the building. The lights shut off and the office doors flung open. Mike swore at the top of his lungs.

"Mike! Language! We even have kids here now." Freddy scolded. Bon Bon managed a small laugh.

"Look at what you did, Rick!" Mike continued shouting. "You and your stupidity caused this to happen! If you weren't such an antagonizing jerk none of this would've happened. Now the *censored* power is out!" Riomei and Bon Bon quickly covered Jacob and Caleb's ears.

"Are you done Mike, or are you going to keep shouting obscenities?" Riomei asked, her tone hinted with anger. Mike took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm done. But great job, Rick. Now we are going to basically spend the rest of our shift in the freaking dark." Mike said sarcastically. Bon Bon wiped her face.

"I do think there are flashlights and battery powered lamps in the supply closet." Bon Bon said."I'll go check." Bon Bon Left left to look for the flashlights flashlights. Mike sighed as he looked around the darkened hallway.

"So, is there anyway to get the lights back on?" Rick asked nervously. Freddy shook his head.

"The restaurant if put on a limited power supply after midnight until six in the morning. If the power goes out during that time… we have to wait until six when the normal power supply is up and running again." Rick and Mike let out an exasperated sigh simultaneously.

"What are you sighing about Rick!?" Mike yelled. "You caused this!"

"Alright dude! Sorry, jeez." Rick said rolling his eyes. Rick plopped into the office chair. Everyone stayed quiet, there was complete silence until Bon Bon came back with flashlights for everyone and a few lamps.

"Sorry I took so long. But here they are." Bon Bon said handing everyone either a flashlight or lamp. Goldy held his flashlight right in front of his eyes and accidentally turned it on. He yelped, dropped the flashlight and almost fell backwards. Bon Bon grabbed his arm.

Are you alright?" The blue bunny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goldy answered blinking a couple of times. "Wow, that's bright." Freddy face became red from his brother's stupidity. Bon Bon giggled.

That's why you're not supposed to shine it in your eyes, silly." Bon Bon said placing the flashlight in his hand the right way. Goldy laughed nervously.

"Yeah… I got that now." he said. Bon Bon stepped back, blushing lightly.

"Wow, how are you Freddy's brother?" Rick asked the golden bear.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Freddy is so smart and… you're so dumb."

" He is not dumb!" Bon Bon and Freddy yelled simultaneously.

"Whoa, we got some defensive animatronics up in this place."

"Rick please just SHUT UP!" Mike shouted. "You said and done enough. Matter of fact, don't say anything else for the rest of the night."

"What?" Rick asked with a confused expression.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your voice." Mike answered.

"Why should-" Rick was cut off from Mike slapping him on his head.

"Shut. Up." Rick dropped his head, not saying another word.

"Well this is awkward." Wan uttered.

"Just a bit." Bon Bon said, still blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Bonnie asked his sister. Bon Bon looked at the wall.

"N-no reason." She responded quickly. Bonnie gave his sister a devious look.

"Really?" he said. "You're just blushing for no reason whatsoever?"

"S-shut up!" Bon Bon yelled, panicking inside. Bonnie smirked mischievously. He grabbed the back of Bon Bon's head and pulled it to his.

"Why are you so flustered sis?" he asked.

"It's n-none of your business..." Bon Bon muttered. Bonnie chuckled evilly.

"Does it have something to do with Goldy?" Bonnie whispered in her ear. The blue bunny's eyes widened and her blush brightened.

"I think it does." Bon Bon jumped back and slapped her brother out of a reflex. Bonnie stared at Bon Bon rubbing his cheek but he was smiling. "I'm satisfied." he said. Bon Bon gave him a death glare although her face was red, mostly from embarrassment.

"What are you guys talking about?" Riomei asked the two bunnies. Bonnie smiled at his sister.

"Do you want to answer that sis?" Bon Bon continued to glare at him.

"Say one word and I will kick you so hard." Bon Bon hissed threateningly.

"I will say something depending on where you will kick me. Where will you kick me?" Bonnie asked.

"I will let you think about that…" Bonnie was silent for a few seconds and then nodded. "I'm guessing you understand now." Bon Bon said. Bonnie chuckled. Riomei walked up the Bon Bon.

"You can tell me right?" the raccoon asked. Bon Bon took Riomei's hand and pulled away.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone." Bon Bon said quietly. Riomei's face changed to one of interest. She nodded.

"I promise." She said winking and crossing her fingers.

"O-okay... I kindamaybesortalikeGoldy." Bon Bon said quickly, her face turning a brighter red. Riomei's mouth dropped.

"For real!?" she asked loudly.

"Not so loud!" Bon Bon hissed. "I don't want him to find out yet." Riomei covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry." She said. "That is so cute, Bon Bon. Do you think he likes you too?" Bon Bon shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but please keep it a secret. Do not tell anyone. ANYONE." She half pleaded.

"I promise I will not tell another soul." Riomei said raising her hand as if it were a pledge. Bon Bon sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Riomei. Means a lot to me." The blue bunny spoke softly.

"No problem girl!" Riomei said, she placed her hand on Bon Bon's shoulder. "You are my girlfriend, I would never do something like that to you."

"Should I tell Chica?" Bon Bon asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, she tends to be a blabbermouth." Riomei glanced back at the yellow chicken. Bon Bon nodded, the blush slowly fading. Riomei's smiled changed to a serious expression.

"However, we will have to do something about you getting so flustered when we talk about him or you are near him."

"I can't help it." Bon Bon said, ears drooping slightly and her blush returning. Riomei sighed.

"That's why I am here to help. You are going to able to do more than just handle yourself around him when I'm done with you." Riomei said winking. Bon Bon scowled a bit. "Don't worry, maybe I can even help you get Goldy to be yours." Bon Bon blushed went full blast. She couldn't find anything to say to the racoon. Riomei smiled again and put her hand around Bon Bon's shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to the others… wow it's dark in here."

"I still have a flashlight." Bon Bon said, holding out the device.

"Would you do me a favor and turn that on for me? I can't see a thing." Riomei said squinting her eyes attempting to see through the darkness. Bon Bon aimed the flashlight at the floor and pressed the button.

"Okay. But if Bonnie says anything-"

"Chica and I will give him a nut shot." Riomei intervened.

"Thank you." Bon Bon gave Riomei a smile. Riomei smiled back and the two girls walked back to the group. As the girls met up with the rest of the group, Bonnie noticed them.

"Hey girls." The purple bunny said. "Where did you two go off to?" Riomei and Bon Bon said nothing, they both walked by Bonnie doing a cat walk. Not even giving him a sideways glance. Bonnie looked at Freddy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Girls huh?" Bonnie remarked. Freddy chuckled. Riomei and Bon Bon shot glares at the bear and bunny with their hands on their hips. The two girls pretended to flip their imaginary hair, although Bon Bon did, and continued to cat walk away. Foxy started laughing as he watched the girls walked through the hallway as if they were super models.

"Those lasses are really somethin'." he said. "They think so highly o' themselves." Goldy stared at Bon Bon as she and Riomei turned the corner. The golden bear sighed in happiness. Freddy glanced from the corner to his brother multiple times, until he arrived at his conclusion.

"Oh, I get it." The brown bear said. "You like Bon Bon don't you?" Goldy jumped and shushed his brother. His golden face had turned red.

"Don't say that out loud." He said frantically. Freddy stared at his brother with innocent eyes.

"Hey, Goldy..."

"Y-yeah?"

"I sorta like Bon Bon too…" Freddy admitted. Goldy dropped his head. Freddy was nervously fiddling with his bow tie. "So… what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Goldy answered trying to laugh.

"Well the last thing I want is for us to start fighting over her." Freddy stated. Goldy nodded in agreement. "So, we have to make sure that what happens, happens; and there are no hard feelings. Alright?"

"Y-y-yes." Goldy said uneasily.

**A/N: Hey guys! JFlare and Frost-Chan here! We hope you guys are enjoying the story! Don't forget to check out our indivudual stories! Thanks for all the love and support. We'll see you guys in the next chapter! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out! "A signle dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." -J J R Tolkien Frost-Chan singing out~**


	4. Chapter 4

The Drama

The next morning, Bon Bon walked out the dining room to see most everyone already busy preparing for opening. Seeing some of the party hats discarded on the floor and knocked over, Bon Bon busied herself with putting each back in place neatly. She took a few steps back to observe her work.

"That should do." Bon Bon told herself. She looked away from her work and spotted Goldy. She walked up to him.

"Good morning, Goldy." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Bon Bon." Goldy replied. "Some night last night, huh?" Bon Bon look down a bit, hoping her blush wouldn't be seen by the gold bear.

"Yeah, that was… exciting." she semi-laughed out of nervousness, playing with the long fur over her left eye.

"Y-yeah… um hey listen, uh do you… uh might wanna, I dunno maybe we could…" Goldy stopped. Bon Bon looked up.

"Could what?" Bon Bon asked hopefully.

"I dunno, we could um... enjoy each other's time tonight." Bon Bon smiled at the words.

"I would love to Goldy." She told him, obviously happy. Freddy was watching from a distance. He smiled at his brother's easy success, but frowned at his slightly ruined chances at being with Bon Bon. But he mentally applauded his brother, smiled, and walked off.

"I'll see you tonight." Bon Bon said and pecked him on the cheek before walking away, giggling happily. Goldy touched his cheek and smiled as he watched the adorable blue bunny walk away. Foxy came up next to Goldy.

"Nice job matey." The fox said resting his arm on Goldy's shoulder. "I guess ye may have a chance afte' all." Foxy's weight was a little too heavy for Goldy, but he tried to endure it. He lightly pushed Foxy's arm off of his shoulder. He sighed in happiness.

Meanwhile, Bon Bon was looking for Riomei, a bounce in her step and a huge smile on her face. Riomei saw her skipping by the show stage. The raccoon briskly walked to her friend. She placed her hands on Bon Bon's shoulders.

"Why are you so happy? What happened? Tell me everything!" she said.

"Well, I think Goldy likes me back. We're going to be spending time together tonight! *squee* I'm soooo happy!" Bon Bon squeaked as she bounced in place.

"AAAHH! That's so great! That's amazing. I didn't know Goldy liked you too!" Riomei squealed. "Well doesn't this work out well!?" Bon Bon blushed but smiled warmly.

"Oh. And I sorta pecked him on the cheek." Bon Bon added. Riomei's mouth dropped. "And he didn't say anything about it so i don't think he minded..." Riomei smiled wildly.

"Oh my goodness! This is soooo awesome! You are getting exactly what you wanted."

"I don't think this day could get any better!" Riomei threw her arms around Bon Bon.

"Oh wow! I am so happy for you!" she said.

"Even the kids pulling my ears can't ruin my mood!" Bon Bon half yelled.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the restaurant opened and Bon Bon got exactly what she wanted. After each hour, kids were selected to play with their favorite animatronic. And every time she got a kid, that kid pulled on her ears. Yet, Bon Bon was still as happy as could be. She was basically going on a date tonight, what could possibly ruin her mood? "Absolutely nothing!" she told herself. She's been waiting for something like this to happen for a while. And Goldy was just as giddy as she was. Kids had also been taking his top hat and bow tie, but he didn't care. He had a date with a beautiful bunny tonight. Freddy was hanging out with him most of the day. The brown bear was very proud and happy for his brother, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight.<p>

"Goldy, I'm really happy you are starting a relationship with Bon Bon, but I want you to be aware that I may be down but I'm not out!" Freddy proclaimed placing his paw on his brother's shoulder. Goldy nodded, he understood that he was going to have to try harder than he has been. And he couldn't be nervous. He had to make sure not only that he had Bon Bon but also to keep her. Mike and Rick started to notice the likeness between the golden bear and blue bunny. Mike thought it was cute but Rick thought it was stupid. But nobody cares what Rick thinks. When it came time to introduce the twins, Bon Bon was consoling both, them being nervous, Caleb was more so.

"Now, all you have to do is go out when Freddy says your names then play a bit so people know what you do." Bon Bon told them. Bonnie was chuckling in the background.

"What is so funny brother?" Bon Bon asked calmly but a hint of danger in her voice.

"Nothing, it's just that… it now just hit me that I'm their 'uncle.'" Bonnie answered.

"Then get your fluffy tail over here and help me." Bon Bon told him. Bonnie shook his head.

"No, I didn't say I was going to help you… I just thought it was funny."

"You come here and help or I'll have Chica and Riomei kick you where the sun don't shine." Bon Bon threatened. Bonnie chuckled again.

"You wouldn't do that to me sis. You love me too much."

"Riomei! Come here please!" Bon Bon called. Bonnie jumped in fear.

"No no no no! Y-y-you don't have to do that!" Bonnie stammered.

"Then help me comfort these two!" Bon Bon told her moaned in annoyance.

"Why do they need to comforted? They seem fine to me." Jacob shot the older a semi-terrifying glare.

"They're about to go out on stage in front of dozens of adults and children!" Bon Bon said. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it's really simple… just go out there, stand on stage, do a little singing, dancing, and play your instrument… that sounded weird… but anyway the most important thing is DO NOT listen to anything the haters say. They're just there to put you down. You do not give a rat's butt about what they say. Okay?" Bonnie explained. Caleb panicked.

"I can' sing! An' wha' if I have an episode on stage?!" He cried. Jacob's glare darkened.

"That wasn't exactly helpful…" Bon Bon pointed out. Bonnie dropped and shook his head. Then Freddy walked up behind the four of them.

"Hey you guys." The bear said. "Goldy and I are going out now, so make sure guys are ready when we call you." Freddy spoke as he and Goldy walked through the show stage curtains. Goldy waved at Bon Bon as he walked passed, Bon Bon smiled and waved back.

"Okay. Caleb, Just focus on your happy place and play your music. I'll be right there with you. After all, today is my turn to perform." Bon Bon told Caleb. Both pups nodded and headed on stage, Bon Bon following close behind.

"Well, I hope you guys are having a fun time!" Freddy announced through his microphone. "Because we have two more additions to our family here! Isn't that right Goldy?"

"That is right brother! Now everyone, can we ask you to give a very, very, very warm welcome for the twin wolf pups: Jacob and Caleb!" The two bears moved off the stage as the two pups came walking through the curtains.

"Hey everyone! I'm Jacob! An' this is my brother, Caleb!" Jacob announced, a whole different air about him. Cheers were heard from both kids and adults. "As ya know, we're the newest additions to the Fazbear family. Bu' we ain't as old or experienced, so we'd appreciate any an' all help and or respect. In other words, we go' a few cautionary rules to lay down."

"One, Don' pull our tails or ears. Two, No ruffhousin', don't need anyone hurt, now do we? Three, don' touch my violin withou' permission. Four, Now this is the mos' importan', No bullin' or name callin'. I'm no' very acceptin' o' tha' stuff. Any and all questions can be answered soon." Caleb informed them.

"Alrigh'! Now tha's done an' over with, We have a little show for ya! Ready, Cal?" Jacob turned to Caleb. Both got into position. Caleb's violin resting under his chin, Jacob lifted his guitar, pick in hand. Caleb began with a simple number before Jacob joined in, resulting in a beautiful, exhilarating combination of two polar opposites, violin and guitar. Adults were in awe by the unexpected sound. Children cheered loudly. Caleb started his little solo. Jacob stepped back, give the younger room to move. After Caleb's solo Jacob resumed playing. Bon Bon watched from behind the curtains with pride adding to the mix of glee and giddiness. The twins' performance ended, they disappeared behind the curtains with a wave to the crowd. The crowd cheered exponentially.

"You guys were great!" Freddy praised them. The pups smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you Freddy." Caleb said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Jacob nodded.

"You didn' hav' to tell me tha' I was awesome!" Jacob said proudly. "I already knew it!"

"You shouldn't get a big head." Goldy instructed. "You gotta stay humble." Jacob smirked and rolled his eyes.

"A bi' too late for tha'." Caleb mumbled.

"Well look at you brother. Teaching some life lessons." Freddy said cheerfully. "Usually that's my thing, but you're picking up on it." Goldy smiled. The show on stage was over, ending with the pups. The animatronics waved to the crowd of people and got down to play with the kids individually. Freddy was placing a pan of pizza he had gotten from Chica when he overheard the manager.

"Why did you do that?" Mr. Reynolds asked the man he was talking to.

"It's just an experiment. We are going to just observe what the kids do. If they don't like it, then we pull the plug." The man replied.

"But this is not a decision you should have made. I am the manager here, that was my decision."

"I guess that's your fault you weren't there now wasn't it?" The man walked out of the building, leaving Mr. Reynolds standing there in distraught. Freddy was worried. What was that man talking about? The brown bear walked up to the manager.

"Um, sir?" Freddy asked.

"Oh, hey there Freddy. How are you?" Mr. Reynolds attempted to play off his distraught feelings.

"I'm fine, but are you?" Mr. Reynolds stared into the worried eyes of Freddy. He didn't want to lie to him, but he didn't want to worry him further either.

"Nothing is wrong, Fred." Mr. Reynolds lied. "Everything is going to be fine." The manager put on a fake smile. Freddy stared at manager, unfazed.

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked. The manager nodded.

"Go ahead and get back the kids buddy. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." With that Mr. Reynolds walked toward his office. Bon Bon noticed Freddy and walk up to him.

"Freddy? Is something wrong?" She asked softly. Freddy stood silent, he watched the manager walk toward his office.

"Hmm? Oh, uh I don't know." Freddy answered. "If there is, Mr. Reynolds didn't tell me." Bon Bon had a expression of worry mixed with confusion. "He just told me that we have nothing to worry about… I'm not sure if that is true, however. Judging by his behavior."

"Maybe whatever he's hiding has to do with us. And maybe he's hiding it so as not worry us." Bon Bon assumed.

"Well, whatever he is hiding, he's doing a pretty good job of worrying us." Freddy said, not taking his eyes off of the office door. "But for now, let's get back to our regular routine." The brown bear lead Bon Bon back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Freddy eventually told all of the other animatronics and Mike and Rick. Bon Bon sat down at one of the tables while Caleb hugged Jacob. Goldy walked by and saw the two pups.<p>

"Aww, you guys are so cute." he said cheerfully. "Brotherly love sure is something." Bon Bon got up from the table and walked to Goldy's side. She hugged him. Goldy hugged her back.

"H-hi Bon Bon." he uttered, a bit shy.

"Hi Goldy." She returned with a soft smile. Riomei watched from a far and tried to contain a small squeal. A few seconds later she walked up to them.

"Hi guys." she said smiling ear to ear. She rested her hands on their shoulders.

"Hi, Riomei." Bon Bon said, blushing.

"So, how do guys feel?" Riomei asked raising an eyebrow. Goldy blushed.

"W-wh-what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Riomei answered with a devious smile. "Don't you Bon Bon? Bon Bon's blush went full blast and her ears dropped.

"R-Riomei!" Bon Bon yelled. "Don't say or ask things like that!" Riomei walked around Bon Bon to stare straight into her face.

"Why not? The only person you were hiding it from was Goldy. But now we know that he likes you just as much as you like him. So what's wrong with talking about between you two?" The raccoon smiled.

"You promised you wouldn't tell a soul. You promised!"

"And I haven't told anyone at all. I'm talking to you my friend." Goldy slowly started to take steps away from the girls, becoming aware that this might turn into something bad.

"And they all probably heard!" Bon Bon yelled before running to the supply closet. Riomei quickly ran after her, catching the blue bunny in the hall.

"Bon Bon! I wasn't loud. I was practically whispering. But I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I have a small tendency to pick on people." Bon bon sniffled, a few stray 'tears' fell from her green eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? Please don't cry."

"It's okay..." Bon Bon said, wiping her eyes.

"I mean c'mon. Ever since you came here, who has had your back the most for you? Hmm?" Riomei asked with conviction. Bon Bon said nothing, not trusting her voice. "Who Bon Bon?" Riomei asked blue bunny shook her head. She hated being put on the spot. Her nerves had already been acting up as night got closer and Riomei's question help, just hurt her nerves more by putting her on the spot. Bon Bon sunk to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest then wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face in the fur and fluff of her suit and proceeded to ignore the world.

**A/N: Hey everyone! JFlare and Frost here! Another chapter up! Yes, we are shipping GoldyXBon Bon. We both think this is a really nice couple. We hope you all think the same. We hope you enjoyed the chapter! We'll see you guys next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out! **"A signle dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." -J J R Tolkien Frost-Chan singing out~****


	5. Chapter 5

What Just Happened?

As they day wore down, Mike and Rick had left the restaurant since their day shift was over. The animatronics grew quiet as well. They exchanged a few worried glances but they mostly didn't talk to each other when Mike and Rick had left. The only thing that was occupying their minds was what the manager was talking about. What could Mr. Reynolds be worrying about, and why could he tell them? Questions filled their minds along with the subject, it was a very panicky situation. So much so that Chica almost started hyperventilating. The other animatronics consoled her before it got too bad, however. They desperately awaited when Mike and Rick's night shift would start, that was when they could talk about the subject. Maybe then they could get all their worries out as well. When midnight rolled around, the animatronics were silently standing on the show stage. Wan and Riomei were in their swamp and forest. And Foxy and the twins were in Pirates Cove. Mr. Reynolds had already left the restaurant. They all glanced at the double doors when they heard keys jangling, signaling someone was attempting to open the doors. It was Mike and Rick. The two guards walked into the building and the animatronics instantly jumped from their places.

"Hey guys." Mike and Rick said simultaneously. Only a few of the animatronics waved. Mike noticed. "What's the matter guys?" he asked. Freddy stepped out of the group, taking off his top hat.

"I overheard Mr. Reynolds talking about something." The brown bear began. "I went up to ask him what, be instead of telling me, he said I had nothing to worry about. However, when he said that, I instantly became concerned. I told everyone else, and they are just as worried. We aren't very sure on what to do…" Freddy's voice trailed off. Mike and Rick stared at the animatronics. Bon Bon came out of the group as well.

"We are really worried if whatever Mr. Reynolds is hiding… it has something to do with us." The blue bunny spoke. Mike and Rick were silent. These guys seemed really troubled by this.

"Well, there's no reason to go worrying your circuits about it." Mike said, trying to laugh but it only came out nervously. "Besides, Rick and I are right here with you. We'll figure out anything you need to know, so don't worry okay?" The animatronics slowly nodded. Bonnie then walked off toward Mr. Reynolds office.

"Bonnie? Where are you going?" Bon Bon asked her brother.

"I'll be right back." Bonnie answered quickly as he started to run. Silence fell into the room as they waited for Bonnie to return. When he did, he came back running faster than when he went.

"Guys, guys, I found this on the manager's desk."" the purple bunny said holding out a piece of paper. Freddy took it and read it aloud.

"Dear Fazbear Crew and security guards,

First of all, Freddy, I am very proud of you for confronting me, and I am sorry for lying to you all. I didn't tell you because I was afraid the truth would worry you. But I have realized that me NOT telling you has worried you further. I am also very sorry for worrying you guys so much. Please forgive me, as I have a lot on my plate right now. Anyway, you won't have to worry about this anymore, because the answer to all of your questions will arrive by tomorrow morning. Please don't pay too much attention to me, I will be the least of your problems. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys sooner, this crept up on me as fast as it did to you. Once again, I am very sorry. I will talk to you guys tomorrow. Hopefully everything will be explained before I get there.

Sincerely your manager and caretaker,

Mr. Reynolds"

Freddy looked up from the paper and at the other animatronics. They seemed a bit more relieved, but of course, this letter raises more questions.

"I don't get it." Chica said. "Why couldn't he just have told us?"

"Freddy just read why, he didn't want to worry us." Bonnie told the chicken.

"Well, we just heard that we don't have to worry anymore, cause the answer will be here later on today." Rick said enthusiastically. The animatronics attempted to accept what they just heard. They didn't want to worry anymore, it was taking a toll on them.

"For once I think Rick is right." Mike stated. "I think you guys should stop worrying so much. Even for robots, it seems like it's hurting you."

"They're androids!" Rick corrected Mike.

"Whatever! The point is guys, calm down. Okay? Everything is going to be just fine." The animatronics nodded in unison. Caleb still had Jacob in a sort of death hug.

"Cal, you can le' go now." Jacob told his brother. Caleb shook his head vigorously. Jacob sighed at the younger and patted his head.

"Okay, if you guys say everything is alright, then I believe you." Freddy said. The animatronics began to relax. The all simultaneously released a long sigh. Goldy suddenly took Bon Bon by the hand and secretly led her to the security office. Goldy hugged the blue bunny when they arrived at their destination.

"Hi, we're still going to have that… d-d-date… right?" he asked nervously. Bon Bon was blushing brightly but nodded. Goldy smiled largely and hugged her again. "Okay so, what do you want to do first?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Bon Bon replied shyly. Goldy was speechless. He didn't really have anything in mind either. But he sure did enjoy staring into Bon Bon beautiful green eyes.

"Um, do you w-wanna share a p-pizza?" he asked.

"T-that sounds nice..." Bon Bon replied softly, still blushing ferociously. Goldy smiled again, blush was appearing on his face as well. He took a hold of Bon Bon's hand and they walked out of the office to meet with Chica.

"Hey Chica?" Goldy asked the chicken.

"Oh hey Goldy! What's up?" Chica asked cheerfully.

"Um… uh… could you, make us a pizza?" Goldy asked, starting to realize how difficult this might become.

"Sure!" Chica said. She began to walk away but she stopped dead in her tracks. Bon Bon and Goldy quickly let go of each others hands. Chica turned to face the two.

"Wait a tiny minute…" Chica said narrowing their eyes. Bon Bon and Goldy's blush started to intensify. "Are you guys on a date?" Chica asked curiously. The blush on the bear and bunny's faces went full force.

"Y-y-y-ye-yes." The two said in unison. Bon Bon inched closer to Goldy. Goldy inched closer to Bon Bon. Chica happily bit her bottom lip.

"Oooooh. Okay, I got ya." Chica said with a wink. "I'll be right back with your personal pizza pan, you lovers." Chica skipped toward the kitchen. Bon bon scowled slightly. Goldy gulped nervously. The golden bear turned to face the blue bunny and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, it's not like we can keep it a secret forever." he said. "I guess the sooner the better."

"Y-yeah..." Bon Bon agreed. The two gazed into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

"Your eyes are very pretty." Goldy said sweetly. Bon Bon smiled.

"T-thank you. You're… very handsome?" Bon Bon sad as if it were a question. Goldy laughed.

"Thank you." The two fell into silence again. They suddenly started to lean in toward each other, they didn't even realize they were doing it. They almost fell into a kiss when Chica returned with a pizza pan.

"Hi guys! I got your pizza!" Chica Bon and Goldy jumped from the chicken's sudden appearance. Bon Bon tried to not seem too panicked. Goldy was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"T-th-thanks Chica." The golden bear took the pizza pan. "Well, let's go." Goldy took Bon Bon by the hand again and the two walked to the nearest table. Chica watched them and giggled. The golden bear and blue bunny sat down and talked. Enjoying each other's company and the pizza. And Goldy was not eating without his manners. Bon Bon felt a lot better with Goldy around and wasn't as shy when talking to him. The other animatronics saw the two from afar. Riomei was smiling both inside and out. Freddy was, again, happy for his brother. But this time, he saw how much they were enjoying each other. "So, Bon Bon likes Goldy back…" Freddy thought. "I guess I should let them alone. Plus Goldy got to it before I did. Good job, bro." Wan and Bonnie glared at each other. They both mouthed to each other: Chica is mine!

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, Goldy and Bon Bon hung out with each other the entire time. They were inseparable that night. However, they did not seclude themselves. They eventually ended their "date" and hung out with the other animatronics. Mike and Rick joined them as well. Somehow, Rick convinced everyone that they were going to play Truth or Dare. Amazingly enough, Mike didn't object. The only thing he did say is that he wanted nothing inappropriate for multiple obvious reasons. Rick explained the rules to everyone just to make sure everyone knew. They didn't have a bottle this time, so they decided on using a dough roller. Chica said she would wash it later. While the older ones played Truth or Dare, Jacob and Caleb decided to play and spend some quality time together. So, the game begun with Rick spinning the roller. When it stopped it landed on Freddy. Rick looked up at the brown bear with a devious smile. Freddy noticed and gulped.<p>

"Alrighty, Fred-day." Rick spoke. "Truth or dare? I got one for both." Freddy let out a nervous sigh.

"Um… d-dare?" Rick's smile grew wider.

"Okay, I dare you to let me do whatever I want to do to you." Mike became wide eyed.

"What are you doing!?" Mike whispered to him. Rick shushed him. Freddy gulped again and sat still. Rick got up from the floor and walked over to the brown bear. He sat down next to him. If Freddy could sweat, he would be right now. Rick chuckled mischievously and stared into Freddy's eyes. Rick then lifted his hand and put it between his face and Freddy's. Freddy's teeth could be heard clanging together. Rick's hand moved closer to Freddy's face and the bear tightly closed his eyes. Rick placed his hand on Freddy's nose and squeezed it. Suddenly a loud squeak sounded. Rick let go of Freddy's nose and back up. Freddy instantly covered his nose with his hands.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" He yelled.

"There's a poster in the security office with a picture of you, Bonnie, and Chica on it. When you pressed your nose on the poster, you could hear a squeak. I wanted to know if it's the same with the original."

"Awww! I didn't know you were a squeaky toy Freddy!" Bonnie teased.

"That is so adorable!" Chica announced.

"NO IT'S NOT! It's embarrassing!" Freddy said.

"Leave poor Freddy alone." Bon bon said. Goldy giggled.

"Why are you embarrassed by your nose brother?" the golden bear asked laughing.

"I just am!" Freddy answered shaking his head. Goldy then whispered in Bon Bon's ear: "Squeeze mine." Bon Bon giggled and squeezed Goldy's nose and a higher pitched squeak sounded.

"I'm the same way!" Goldy announced happily. Bon Bon giggled again.

"Like a giant teddy bear." Bon Bon said. Goldy placed his forehead on Bon Bon's.

"I'm your giant teddy bear." he said sweetly with blush on his face. Bon Bon giggled yet again.

"I like my golden teddy bear." She said softly. Riomei squealed in happiness watching the bunny and gold bear.

"Alright you guys stop, before I have a cuteness heart attack." the raccoon said fanning herself with her hand. "Whew." Bon Bon Backed away with a scowl.

"How can you even get a heart attack from cuteness? Makes no sense." Bon Bon asked.

"I know, but you're about to create it." Riomei answered, still fanning herself. The animatronics and the security guards laughed heartily. Freddy then took the roller and spun it, it landed on Bon Bon. The two looked at each other.

"Truth or dare, Bon Bon?" Freddy asked.

"Truth." Bon Bon responded.

"Do you love my brother?" Freddy asked quickly. Silence fell into the room. All eyes turned to Bon blue bunny flinched at all the attention.

"Y-y-ye-yes..." she squeaked and hid her face. Riomei squealed with happiness again and Freddy chuckled.

"Alrighty then, he's all yours." Freddy said smiling. "I'll admit it Bon Bon, you are the most beautiful bunny I have ever laid eyes on. Goldy and I both believed that. But unfortunately for me, I arrived at my conclusion too late. And as the saying goes… you snooze you lose." Bon Bon stared at Freddy with disbelief. All of the other animatronics stared at Freddy with the same expression.

"Are ye serious Fred?" Foxy asked. Freddy nodded.

"Completely. Alrighty Bon Bon, it's your spin." Bon Bon was still speechless. She looked down at the dough roller. She slowly reached for it and spun it. When it stopped spinning it landed on Goldy.

"How ironic." Rick commented. Bon Bon looked at Goldy, who looked back.

"Truth or Dare, Goldy?" she asked.

"Dare." Goldy answered.

"I dare you to… hmm, I don't know." Bon Bon sat for a second and thought. She didn't really have a dare for Goldy to do, nor a question to ask him. "I guess, I'll just dare you to hug your brother." Goldy giggled.

"Okay, I do that all the time." Goldy said as he instantly threw his arms around Freddy. "I love you brother!" Freddy chuckled.

"I love you too Goldy." the brown bear said.

"No hard feelings right?" Goldy asked curiously.

"None whatsoever." Freddy answered assuredly. Goldy smiled and hugged his brother tighter. Goldy then took the dough roller and spun it quickly. It took longer because the golden bear had spun it with so much force. When it did stop, it landed on Rick.

"Oh fu-" Rick was cut off when Freddy quickly got up slapped him across the face.

"You still haven't learned." Freddy said firmly. Rick glared at the brown bear.

"Glare at me all you want," Freddy said sitting back down. "I'm still going to hit you every time you try." Rick attempted to put up his middle finger but Mike punched him in the stomach.

"AGH AGH AGH!" Rick grunted. "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" He yelled.

"The non-cursing side." Mike spoke calmly.

"Thank you Mike." Bon Bon said.

"I'll be here all week… literally." Mike said laughing.

"Go on Goldy." Freddy told his brother.

"Oh come on!" Rick shouted. "First of all, Mike you're a hypocrite! You curse out loud all the time! And Freddy does nothing to you! Second, I was just hit twice! And now, I'm gonna have to do a truth or dare after that!? How is that fair!?"

"What did I say about your temper, Rick? Mike keeps the profanity to a minimal, but you overuse it."

"So what!? It's my mouth!" Rick yelled. "And are you my mother!? You can keep wasting your breath about my 'temper.'" Bon Bon stood and up and stomped.

"Some of us don't want to hear you start yelling that those words! And frankly, I'm tired of you saying those words! Not to mention there are also children in the building." Bon Bon snapped. "This is also a place for children! So if you're going to act like a child, you will be treated like one!"

"That's what I keep saying!" Mike agreed. "Like in Those New Nights at Freddy's, the first chapter when comes to live in my apartment, I have to put down ground rules!"

"Now can we please go back to playing?" Bon Bon asked, sitting back down.

"Whatever." Rick grumbled.

"Okay Rick, truth or dare?" Goldy asked him.

"I dunno, truth." Rick said still mad.

"Okay, ummm… do you have a crush on anyone?" Goldy asked.

"No, not yet anyways."

* * *

><p>The game continued for the rest of Mike and Rick's shift. When it was over, the animatronics and the security guards talked a little about what Mr. Reynolds was talking about in his letter. But after coming to no conclusion, they decided to let it go until whatever Mr. Reynolds was talking about came into the restaurant. When six o'clock rolled around, Mike and Rick stayed inside the building. They thought if it was something bad, they could comfort the animatronics. The animatronics were all sitting on the edge of the show stage in authority order: Freddy, Bon Bon, Goldy, Riomei, Wan, Bonnie, and Chica. The twins were sitting behind them. Mike and Rick were sitting in chairs in the dining room, only Rick had fallen asleep. Bon Bon leaned against Goldy. They were all sitting and waiting patiently. Mike looked at his phone: 6:45 A.M. As soon as he looked up from his phone, Mr. Reynolds was walking through the double doors.<p>

"Hello sir!" Mike said, quickly getting up from his chair. He lightly tapped Rick on his shoulder. He was snoring very loudly. "Rick, wake up!"

"Huh!? What!? What happened?" Rick snorted. The teen rubbed his eyes and saw the manager standing in front of him. "Oh sorry, hey Mr. Reynolds."

"Hello you two." Mr. Reynolds said, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. The animatronics immediately jumped from the show stage and walked toward the manager.

"So, what is it?" Freddy asked.

"Hai! Nande kore wa!?" (Yes, what is it!?) Wan shouted. Foxy growled at Wan.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything, your answer is right outside." Mr. Reynolds said pointing out the window with his thumb. The animatronics looked over at the window and saw a truck parking in the lot.

"That was it?" Freddy said. "It was only new animatronics? Why couldn't you tell us that?" Mr. Reynolds was silent. He walked toward his office, not answering Freddy's question. "Mr. Reynolds?"

"Uh, Freddy." Bonnie said pointing out the window. Freddy glanced at the window and saw three large crates being taken out of the back of the truck.

"Yeah, I got that Bonnie." Freddy said. The animatronics fell silent as three men brought the three crates into the building.

"Sorry you guys." Said one of the workers.

"Whatever are you sorry for?" Freddy asked him. The worker didn't answer, instead he tipped his hat to them and walked out with the rest of them. The animatronics stared at the three crates lying on the carpeted floor. Mike reluctantly walked out to the front of the animatronics and touched to top of one of the crates. Rick went to the kitchen and came back with a large knife. Mike took the knife and jabbed it into the top edge of the crate. He slowly cut open the crate the same way the first guy did when the twins came. When the top was loosely hanging open, Mike slowly took it off. Everyone gasped simultaneously.

"I-i-i-it, l-looks like… me." Freddy stammered. Mike quickly cut open the other two crates, he couldn't have regretted it he opened the crates, inside one crate was an animatronic that looked like Chica and in the other one was one that looked like a white Foxy.

"Wha' be this?" Foxy asked no one in particular.

"A-a-are we being r-r-re-replaced?" Chica stammered. Freddy fell to his knees. The brown bear stared into the deactivated copy of himself.

"How? How could this happen?" Freddy said.

"I don't like them. Or this whole situation..." Bon Bon muttered softly. Freddy reached out and touched the muzzle of his copy. All of a sudden, the eyes of Freddy's copy snapped open. It blinked a couple of times. Although it had it had eyes, the only thing that could be see was the pinprick white dots of it's endoskeleton. Then it's eyes settled, they the same bright blue as Freddy's. Freddy got to his feet and backed away from the crate. Freddy's copy sat up in the crate and turned it's head to face them. Everyone jumped from the animatronics sudden movements. It blinked a couple more times.

"Hello there." Freddy's copy said. "My name is Freddy Fazbear." The original Freddy's mouth dropped. His breathing started to get faster and raspy. Freddy began to hyperventilate.

"No, no, NO! This can't be happening!" He fell backwards and tried to run away. Freddy's copy suddenly became wide eyed and attempted to climb out of the crate.

"No, please calm down." he said.

"Don't get near me!" Freddy shouted. Freddy's copy grabbed the orignial Freddy's foot. The original Freddy panicked and kicked his copy in the stomach with his other foot. The original Freddy jumped to his feet.

"What are you!?" Freddy screamed. Freddy's copy was clutching it's stomach. It looked up at Freddy with one eye closed, obviously in pain.

"I-I told you. I'm F-Freddy Fazbear."

"No, you're not! I am Freddy Fazbear!" the original Freddy said.

"Yes, that is true." Freddy's copy said. "However, I am the newer version of you." Freddy's copy stood straight up after the pain subsided. "You can call me Teddy." Freddy stood still with his mouth agape, still breathing swiftly. Suddenly, the copies of Chica and Foxy sat up in their crates.

"Hi! I'm Chira!" Chica's copy said. The original Chica screamed at the top of her voice.

"My name is Roxy. It's very nice to meet you." Foxy stared at his copy in disbelief. The original animatronics were in distraught.

"How could this happen?" Freddy said quietly.

"If I could inform you," Began Teddy. "Chira, Roxy, and I are your replacements, that much is true. However, we are here for a test. The test is if the kids here will want to continue to see you or see a remodeled Fazbear Crew."

"So, it all depends on how much the kids love us? And whose side is loved most?" Chica asked.

"That's right." Teddy said nodding his head.

"Okay so, that just means you guys just have to shows those kids who's boss." Mike said, trying to be a motivational speaker at this point. "Show those kids that you guys are the best Fazbear Crew ever!" The original Fazbear Crew nodded.

"Yeah, we won't be thrown out! You, who just got here not ten minutes ago, will be getting thrown out!" Freddy yelled.

"I have a better idea." Teddy replied. "Why don't we devise a plan of which we are both allowed to live and to stay in the restaurant?" Everyone stared at Teddy in astonishment.

"Whoa Freddy, why didn't you think of that?" Rick said. Freddy grumbled.

"Then none of you would leave." Bon Bon told Freddy, Chica and Foxy, voice soft. Freddy's grimace relaxed. He stared into the eyes of all of the 2.0 animatronics. The brown bear sighed.

"I have no problem with that. It is a very good idea." he said. "You seem more like me than I thought you did."

"I'm not quite sure why you would think otherwise." Teddy said. "However, why aren't you speaking with intellectual words?" Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My vocabulary has not fluctuated." he responded.

"Now, you are using intellectual words. You weren't before." Freddy grimaced at Teddy again.

"Freddy will talk however he wan's to, Alrigh'?" Jacob told Teddy.

"Well, hello there. I didn't notice you. What's your name?"

"It ain't none o' ya beeswax. And don' ask abou' my brother." Jacob said, hugging his brother protectively.

"My, my." Teddy said warmly. "You have an abundant amount of confidence don't you? However, if you aren't watchful, that confidence can transform into arrogance."

"Any o' you newbs come near my little bro and I'll let Imma go berserk on ya." Jacob snapped.

"Say another word to those two and so help me… You'll regret it." Bon Bon warned, venom dripped from her vioce. "You have no place to tell them that. Oh, and you won't be earning any respect from me any time soon." Teddy stared at Bon Bon with innocent eyes.

"I completely understand." Teddy replied. "Obviously, these two are like children to you. I will not dare interfere with you and your relationship with them. I am also aware that I will have to earn your respect. Which is a very hard emotion to acquire. But I promise you will see no disrespect from me or the others."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Bon Bon scoffed.

"Then you better start believing." Roxy said.

"Heh. It'll take more than a few words to make that happen." Bon Bon stated.

"Then I guess you see what he is all about tonight." Chira said cheerfully.

"Imma go practice an' tune my violin…" Caleb muttered quietly.

"I woul' feel better if ya stayed here." Jacob said

"Why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don' quite trus' these newbs." Jacob told Bonnie.

"Trust is another emotion that we will have to acquire." Teddy said smiling. "And we will make sure we will attain swiftly."

"I ain' trustin' ya even if it means life an' death." Jacob informed Teddy. "An' there ain' no convincin' me."

"I assure you, trust can and shall be earned." Teddy responded.

"An' as I sai', I ain' trustin' you with anythin' o' mine."

"I am sorry you feel that way. However, this will not prohibit me from attaining my goals here at this pizzeria." Teddy said confidently.

"An' ya tol' me to-" Caleb cut Jacob off. The lighter pup cleared his thoughts.

"Teddy. I do understand you are new. But that does not mean everything can or will be served to you. You told my brother to watch his confidence when those words would, in fact, apply more to you and your… Friends. This establishment has been their home for much longer then you have even existed. Now please be notified that none of us shall be accepting nor warm towards you or your friends. You have an exceeding lack of authority or right to say those words within this establishment." Caleb informed. Teddy stared at the young pup and smiled.

"Excellent use of vocabulary words, first of all. Now, I want to say that I am well aware that my authority is well below average of the others here. I am also aware that I have not gained your trust after just coming here. However, my friends and I will be attempting at the best of our abilities to ascertain the trust and acceptance from all of you."

"Then be prepared to wait for some time before you obtain those goals because I highly doubt that any of the Crew is willing to accept you. I hope you understand and grasp the facts with the utmost haste." Caleb told Teddy, Chira and Roxy.

"You have my word that my friends and I will do everything in our power to make the safety of you and your family the most essential goal in our pursuit to gain your trust. We humbly submit ourselves to your authority." Teddy said as he bowed. Caleb smiled.

"There are times when submitting to the higher power is sheer idiocy. Those that do are often abused and treated cruelly. Although, accepting the higher power is the best option and is often the safest route to success in your case." Caleb said. "I will admit you have earned a small portion of respect and acceptance from myself."

"I'm thrilled. This means we are off to a great start." Teddy said proudly. "I look forward earning more of your trust."

"Anyway, If i am correct, It is almost time to open." Caleb guessed. Jacob gapped at his brother.

"'Ow in the bloody 'ell did ya do tha'? Where di' all that come from anyways?" Jacob asked.

"It's always been there, Jus' have' been able to use it. Ya never listened anyways. Spen' years on tryin' to hide my accen'." Caleb said.

"That's amazing, Caleb." Freddy said. "You obviously have trained on this for an elongated amount of time."

"Aye matey! Tha' be some grea' skill ye got thar."

"Thank you, everyone." Caleb said, brimming with pride. The 2.0 animatronics were standing quietly. Freddy looked at them, and walked toward them.

"I know we just met, but I hope you know that you have a long road ahead of you." he said. Teddy smiled.

"I am aware. You shall not regret this decision." the Teddy said. The Fazbear Crew walked away from the 2.0 animatronics. Caleb waved to Teddy and went to polish his violin. Teddy smiled and waved back.

"Did you hear that you guys?" Teddy said. "We have a lot of work to do. So let's get started!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright! Caleb is a whole lot smarter then you would think. More of Caleb's intellectual talk will show up.<strong>_

_**"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J R R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-chan signing out~**_

**Live life like an xplosion! JFlare out!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Newbies

When the morning rolled around, Bon Bon once again busied herself with cleaning and tidying up. She hummed quietly. She checked to see if all the party hats were on the tables. She groaned when she found some missing.

"Who took some of the party hats!?" She called. When she did Goldy came running to her.

"Some of the kids were playing with them yesterday." he said handing the few party hats to Bon Bon.

"Thank you, Goldy." She said and pecked him on the cheek. She placed them neatly on the table. Goldy smiled and pecked her back and ran off to clean another section of the restaurant. Bon Bon giggled as she watched him run.

"He's so silly sometimes…" She murmured to herself. While Bon Bon was cleaning up the dining room, Freddy was off tidying up the manager's office. He neatly organized all of papers on the desk. Putting them in subject order.

"There, Mr. Reynolds should be very pleased with this." he said proud of his work. Freddy then walked out of the office and headed into the dining room.

"Hi Bon Bon." He said as he walked passed her on his way to the show stage. Bon Bon jumped from surprise, bumping a table. Her ears dropped.

"A-all my hard work…" She groaned. Freddy walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't intending on scaring you. Here, let me help you." Freddy then proceed to pick up all of the party hats from the floor and neatly placed them on the table. Quickly and nicely, Freddy went all the way down the table and placed the exact way they were before they fell.

"There, all better." He spoke happily.

"Thanks, Freddy." Bon Bon said.

"You're very welcome. When you get as good at it as I am, it will no longer take you any time at all to get all of them in order." Freddy clapped his hands together. Bon Bon checked to see if they were in a straight line, being very particular about that. Finding only one hat off center, she fixed it and smiled. Freddy smiled back at her.

"How are you, by the way?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Freddy replied. "How about you?"

"Content and happy." She answered, touching her cheek where Goldy had kissed her and smiling dreamily.

"That's great to here. I'm going to go look for the others. If you're done here, you may do whatever you want until we open." Freddy said starting walking away. Bon Bon immediately headed the way Goldy went. Freddy watched her as she ran and chuckled.

"Goldy must be down there then." the brown bear then walked in the opposite direction to find the others. "I should go check on the 2.0 animatronics." Freddy told himself. He then picked up his pace and headed into party room 1. Inside party room 1, was Teddy and Caleb talking.

"So, how long have you been in this establishment?" Teddy asked Caleb.

"A few days or so. We, my brother and I, were bought from another restaurant that was not the best." Caleb replied, sounding more sure of himself than before.

"Really? That's astonishing. You have only been here in a stunted amount of time and the others have already accepted you and your brother into their family." Teddy said, interest emanating from his voice.

"I would assume it's because we are practically children. Of course there is a high chance that I am incorrect." Caleb said.

"However, your statement seems plausible to me." Teddy said rubbing his chin.

"Maybe so. Though there is that miniscule chance on there being a different reasoning behind it." Caleb murmured thoughtfully. "I would speak like this more often but it would make my brother feel insignificant and I do not wish for that." Teddy laughed heartily.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm sure you are very prideful of your vocabulary. Maybe you can teach him your vast knowledge of the english language."

"My knowledge is not even a fraction of some. Though some time I will try to help him. I know he would feel more… what is the best word? He would be more the rocker that he wants to be so terribly much." Caleb said.

"I'm pretty sure it would." Teddy agreed. Caleb smiled then noticed Freddy.

"Good morning, Freddy." Caleb greeted.

"Good morning, Caleb." Freddy replied. "Hello, Teddy." Teddy tipped his hat to his counterpart.

"Good morning, Freddy." he said happily.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Freddy asked.

"We were just chatting. We did clean the room and such." Caleb told Freddy. "Teddy's not all that bad when you get to know him."

"Really?" Freddy said. "Well, he is a copy of me. So I would assume that most of my amazing qualities would be in him as well." Caleb smiled.

"Even though, there are still differences that set you both apart." Caleb said.

"Yes, that is true." Freddy agreed. "So must have the same likes and dislikes as I do correct?" Freddy asked Teddy.

"I believe so." Teddy answered. "Do you believe that Bon Bon is the most beautiful bunny you have ever laid eyes on?"

"Y-yes! That's exactly how I feel." Freddy said his mouth agape.

"I'm gonna leave now…" Caleb said and left.

"Do you have to?" Freddy asked. "Are you flustered by the subject?"

"Not really flustered. I just don't really know much about girls and that it makes me uncomfortable." Caleb said truthfully.

"So you are flustered by the topic." Teddy confirmed. Caleb slapped his forehead.

"No." Caleb stated, beginning to get irritated. "If you want to talk about girls around one of us, pick my brother."

"Why is that?" Freddy asked.

"Simple, he actually knows about girls." Caleb said and went to the dining room.

"Oh." Freddy and Teddy said simultaneously. "How much is aware about girls?" Both bear saids with raised eyebrows. Caleb ignored the question and grabbed his violin.

"Alrighty, We'll see you later then." Freddy said. A stream of sound followed the light pup, the notes adding up to Mozart. "So, you must know how to sing right?"

"Yes, I do." Teddy said nodding. "It makes me ponder on how well we could sound if we harmonized our voices on stage together."

"That would be interesting." Freddy added. The two Fazbears talked to each other as they waited for the restaurant to open. Chica and Chira were getting acquainted with each other too, as well as Foxy and Roxy. Mike and Rick decided to leave the animatronics to their own devices. Mr. Reynolds isolated himself in his office. He thought the animatronics would be extremely mad at him. He jumped when he heard knocking on his door.

"C-come in!" Mr. Reynolds called. When the door opened, a brown bear walked into the office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reynolds." Freddy said.

"Oh, h-hello Freddy." the manager replied. "Wh-what brings you here?"

"Um, well… I want to discuss the topic of the new animatronics with you." Freddy answered slowly.

"Y-y-yeah… about that-"

"I just wanted to say I forgive you." Freddy interrupted.

"What?" Mr. Reynolds was astonished.

"The others and I forgive you. After we read your note, we understood that you were just trying to keep us calm. However, you unintentionally worried us by not telling us."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Mr. Reynolds said.

"No no, it's alright. We even made an agreement with the new animatronics."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, we decided that we are going to do our best to have all of the kids love us equally. So that way, none of us will be destroyed or sold." Freddy suddenly smiled.

"That's a magnificent idea!" Mr. Reynolds shouted. "How did you think of that?"

"Actually, my counterpart thought of it. We call him Teddy."

"Hehe, Teddy? That's a good one." Mr. Reynolds chuckled. Freddy snickered a bit as well.

"Well, that was is. Thanks for everything Mr. Reynolds." the brown bear said walking out of the office.

"See ya later, Freddy!" Mr. Reynolds said, his mood brightening. The manager did a small celebratory dance when Freddy closed the office door. As Freddy walked passed the double doors he noticed a small crowd of people walking closer to the building. The bear smiled and ran towards the party rooms.

"Guys! Guys come on! We about to open in a few seconds!" Freddy called. "We have to get ready! People are lining up come on!" Within a few seconds, the other animatronics came running from the party rooms, Chica and Chira coming from the kitchen. The animatronics lined up on the show stage. The all had smiles on their faces as they waited for Mr. Reynolds to come and open the doors.

"Dude come on!" Bonnie yelled. "Open the doors! We're ready!" Mr. Reynolds came running from his office with the keys in his hand. He placed the keys inside the door and turned it to the right. When the click sounded, the animatronics smiles turned into giant grins. Mr. Reynolds slowly opened the doors and the kids, as well as their parents, came rushing into the building. The kids instantly sat in chairs and face the show stage.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We all hope you have a day filled with fun and joy!" Bon Bon greeted.

"Hey, that's my line Bon Bon." Freddy said laughing.

"Well, I beat you to it." The blue bunny said and stuck her tongue out at the bear.

"That's a bit childish, don't you think Bon Bon?" Freddy remarked with a raised eyebrow. "You're not setting a very good example."

"And can't we all just let our inner child out?" Bon Bon asked with a smirk. "What do you guys think?"

"Are you asking us?" Chica questioned in confusion.

"Yes. Do you guys think it's good to let out your inner child?" Bon Bon asked again. The other animatronics nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we can do that." Bonnie said.

"I never said that exposing your inner child was a bad thing." Freddy said defendingly.

"I'm setting a pretty good example. Don't grow up too fast~." The blue bunny chimed.

"I can agreed with that!" Riomei said. "What about you kids? Do you want to grow up fast?" All of the kids in the crowd simultaneously screamed the word no.

"See? Even the kids agree that it's a fine example." Bon Bon said sweetly. "Now let the fun begin~!"

"Yes, let the fun begin!" Freddy announced. "Are you all ready for some songs!?" The kids in the crowd started to cheer loudly. "Alrighty then! Here we go!" As the animatronics sang and danced, Mike, Rick, and Mr. Reynolds sat and watched.

"You know sir, if I may make a suggestion…" Mike stated.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"Well, I was thinking that the kids might be getting tired of the same old songs… don't you think we should change them or add some new ones?"

"That's not a bad idea, what songs do you suggest?"

"They make up the songs!" Rick shouted. "Heck, it's their restaurant, well ours, but the point is that they can make the songs themselves."

"Are you just saying that so you don't have to help?" Mike asked Rick in a monotonous tone.

"So what if I am!?" Rick responded.

"Nothing, it just shows off your immiturity." Mike remarked. Rick rolled his eyes and the group went back to watching the animatronics. After they finished their last song, Freddy remembered something.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot this. Hey everyone, I forgot to introduce you to the new members of our family." he said. "Everyone, this is Teddy, Chira, and Roxy!" All of the kids shouted hi to the new animatronics.

"Now would not be the best time to use your vocabulary words." Bonnie whispered to Teddy. Teddy frowned and nodded.

"Hello everyone! As Freddy had sta- said, I am Teddy." Bonnie shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hi guys and gals! My name is Chira!" Chica's copy shouted.

"I'm Roxy, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" Roxy stated.

"Thank you everyone for enjoying our songs!" Freddy said, leading the other animatronics off the stage. Please stay a while and enjoy the pizza! Also, there's gonna be show at Pirates Cove later on!" Chica and Chira ran toward the kitchen, and in 5 seconds flat, they came back out with pizza pans. Each of the birds took a pan to each table for everyone to eat.

"They're fast." Jacob stated. Caleb nods in agreement.

"They're like regular women, cooking is one of the best things they can do!" Bonnie remarked. And almost instantly a fist came for the purple bunny's face and a foot to his groin. Bonnie weakly moaned as he slowly fell to the ground. Bon Bon looked over and sighed.

"He really doesn't learn does he?" Bon Bon asked, walking up to them, hands on her hips.

"I guess not." Chica said, retracting her fist. "Why would you say that Bonnie!?"

"I have nothing to say to you!" Bonnie groaned. "I may have said what I said, but what you did was not necessary!"

"Maybe that's just how girls react to statements like that." Goldy said.

"Generic stereotype. Promise you won't do that, Goldy. it's not exactly nice..." Bon bon muttered.

"I promise I won't." Goldy replied winking.

"Thank you." The blue bunny said and pecked his cheek. Goldy smiled and pecked Bon Bon back. Bon Bon giggled and hugged the gold bear and Goldy hugged her back.

"My soft, fluffy gold teddy... I love you~. Bon Bon almost purred.

"My adorable, huggable blue bunny… I love you too." Goldy responded with the same tone. Bonnie got up from the floor.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting." the purple bunny remarked.

"You'll be like this some day, big brother." She stated bluntly. Bonnie stared at his sister with a blank expression. Although, the longer he stared at her, the more her statement began sit with him. Blush appeared on his face.

"Do you get it now big brother?" Bon Bon asked with a teasing tone in her voice. Bonnie (or tomato face) stuck his tongue out at his sister and stormed off. Bon Bon giggled before returning her attention to Goldy. The bear and bunny hugged for a little while longer, not noticing a few kids were watching them. Teddy walked up to them and tapped on Bon Bon's shoulder.

"The children are watching you." Teddy said. Bon Bon and Goldy sighed irritably and pulled away from each other.

"Go do something!" Goldy snapped. "Go play with something! Have fun! Staring is rude!" Freddy stared at his brother and chuckled. "It's amazing how affection for another person can bring something out of you." he thought. Bon Bon looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"That was unexpected." The blue bunny said quietly. Goldy scowled at the children as they mumbled and walked away. When they did, the golden bear immediately went back to snuggling with his favorite blue bunny.

"I love you." Goldy said sweetly. Bon Bon smiled.

"I love you too." Bon Bon whispered. The two continued snuggling. Mr. Reynolds watched the two animatronics hug each other. He found it astonishing that the animatronics evolved to have feelings for each other, however it would be nice if they could get their priorities in check. The manager walked toward the show stage and stopped when he was right in front of the platform. He clapped his hands twice loudly, scaring the two lovey dovey animatronics.

"Can you two get back to work please, you can enjoy each other's company on your own time."

"S-s-sorry sir!" Bon Bon and Goldy stammered in unison.

I'm g-going to go see if Chica and Chira need help." Bon bon muttered, blushing brightly.

"I'll just uh… go um, help Freddy or someone… yeah." Goldy stuttered walking off the stage, his face as red as a tomato. Bon Bon hurried to find the two cooks while Goldy ran off in the opposite direction toward the party rooms.

"Brother! Brother!" Goldy called running through the hallways looking for Freddy. When he found him and Teddy inside party room 3.

"Yes?" they both said in unison.

"He's my brother, okay?" Freddy said with a glare.

"Yes, sorry." Teddy replied.

"What is it, Goldy?" Freddy asked again.

"Mr. Reynolds knows about Bon Bon and me's relationship!"

"The correct way to say that would be Bon Bon and I." Teddy corrected.

"I don't care!" Goldy shouted. "What am I going to do!?"

"There is nothing you can do, Goldy." Freddy said. "It was inevitable that he was going to find out." Teddy nodded in agreement.

"But-I don't-I mean-what if…" Goldy tried to talk but he couldn't gather his thoughts.

"Could you please calm down?" Freddy said. "This is nothing to all worked up about. It really isn't a big deal."

"BUT FREEEEEDYYYYY!" Goldy whined.

"Goldy! Stop." Freddy scolded. "Don't bring this up again. It's not that big of a deal. Relax." Goldy frowned and put his head down.

"Why is he so flustered about this topic?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I don't know, he just… I don't know." Freddy answered. Goldy turned around and slowly walked out of the room. "My brother can be weird sometimes."

"Isn't this not all siblings." Teddy said.

"You're correct about that." Freddy and Teddy continued to talk, they could be playing with children but they decided that talking to each other was more fun. Goldy, shoulders slumped over, made his way back into the dining room. The show at Pirates Cove had already started. He stared at Foxy, who was telling a story at the time, with a blank expression. He continued to walk past the sea of kids watching Foxy, and then he ran into the kitchen. He poked his head through the doors.

"Bon Bon, you in here?" Goldy asked. Bon Bon looked up from what she was doing, wearing an apron so nothing got on her suit.

"Goldy? What're you doing here?" Bon Bon asked.

"I wanted to see you again." Goldy answered smiling.

"Dude!" Bonnie yelled as he past him to walk into the kitchen. "Can't you stay away from my sister for five minutes!?"

"I j-just wanted to see her again."

"We live in the same dang restaurant, she's not going anywhere!"

"Bonnie! Be nice or I'll hit you!" She said before walking up to Goldy. "How about tonight we do something extra special. Just the two of us. Okay?"

"BLEH! Bonnie shouted pointing at the inside of his mouth.

"L-l-like what?" Goldy asked.

"Stargaze or something." Bon Bon suggested shyly.

"BLEH AGAIN!" Bonnie shouted again.

"Shut up, Bonnie!" Goldy and Bon Bon said in unison.

"I'd like that." Goldy answered. The gold bear kissed the blue bunny on the lips, smiled, and ran out the kitchen.

"Dis- gust- ING!" Bonnie commented, shaking his head to each syllable. Bon Bon slapped Bonnie across his face and went back to her given task. Bonnie grumbled and rubbed his cheek.

"It's your fault, you know." The purple bunny announced.

"You are just being rude, Bonnie." Bon Bon said. "And what is my fault?"

"You give him too much attention! Now that's all he craves from you!" Bonnie explained, quite loudly. "Yeah, it's great that he cares for you and all, but once you stop giving him attention, he's gone." Bon Bon dropped the rolling pin. She looked at her brother, hurt showing in her green eyes.

"W-w-wh-why would you say that?" She questioned.

"Listen sis, you can't baby him with love. He's only going to get used to it and then start expecting it, and when you slip up… BANG! He drops you like a bad habit." She looked at him, oily tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Bon Bon took off her apron and threw it at Bonnie then left. Ka Goldy suddenly teleported into the room.

"Hey, Bon… Where's Bon Bon?" he asked.

"Go back to whereever you were." Bonnie said throwing the apron to the floor.

"No, tell me, where is Bon Bon ?" Goldy asked again. Bonnie didn't reply. Anger filled Goldy's face. He ran to Bonnie and pushed him against the wall.

"Where. Is. Bon Bon!?" Goldy's voice was demented. Bonnie, however, wasn't fazed by it. He pushed the gold bear back and turned his back on him. Goldy growled and punched Bonnie in the stomach. Bonnie moaned in pain, but he didn't make eye contact with Goldy. "Where is she!?" Goldy shouted. Bonnie finally spoke.

"I don't know… she just ran out." Goldy grimaced at the purple bunny.

"What kind of big brother are you!?" the gold bear instantly teleported away without giving Bonnie enough time to answer. However, Bonnie probably wasn't going to answer anyway. Goldy teleported from room to room looking for Bon Bon. He frantically searched every room. When he couldn't find her, he decided to teleport to the roof. He found the blue bunny leaning on the edge crying. Goldy slowly walked toward her.

"Bon Bon?" he spoke. "Are you okay?" Bon Bon looked at him, dark brown lines streaming down her face. She sniffled and looked away. "Bon Bon, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked with a worried tone. Bon Bon shook her head.

"B-B-Bonnie…" Bon Bon couldn't finish her thought.

"What? What did Bonnie do… or say?" Tears started to appear in Goldy's eyes.

"He said... He told me that I give you too much attention and that…" Bon Bon stopped again. Goldy got on his knees and began rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Take your time. Calm down." He said.

"He said i-if I stopped y-you would... You would 'drop me like a bad habit'..." Bon Bon broke down in tears again. Goldy quickly threw his arms around the blue bunny.

"Bon Bon please, stop crying. I would never do that to you." he said trying his best to comfort her. "The only reason why I am with you is because I love you. It doesn't matter how much attention you give me. Although, you do have to pay me some attention… but the point is, there is absolutely no way I would leave you. Nothing in this world could make me do that." Goldy hugged Bon Bon tighter. "P-please… p-p-please stop crying." Oily tears began to fall from Goldy's face. The two embraced each other, practically crying their eyes out. Bonnie could hear their crying from the kitchen. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Bon Bon eventually calmed down. Goldy calmed down as well, but they didn't stop hugging each other. Bonnie came up to the roof and saw them. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. The purple bunny sat on the step and waited. When Goldy and Bon Bon finally let go of each other, they instantly noticed Bonnie.

"What do you want!?" Goldy yelled tears still streaming down his face. Bonnie's eyes darted from the two and the rooftop. He didn't reply. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Goldy asked a lot louder using his demented voice. Bonnie jumped at the sound and looked up at the golden bear. Bon Bon flinched as well.

"I… I wanted to apologize." Bonnie said quietly, shame emanating from his voice.

"Do you know how much those words hurt me?" Bon Bon said. "Your supposed to support me! You're my big brother! But you didn't act like one!" Bonnie said nothing. He was quiet, intently listening to his sister.

"I'm sorry…" He finally said. "I know what I said was wrong, and I was way out of line. And I'm sorry." The two stared at Bonnie with very little sympathy.

"Do you know how little those words mean right now!?" Goldy yelled. "You big jerk! How can you do that to your own sister!?"

"G-G-Goldy... Please stop yelling..." Bon Bon whispered.

"I said I was sorry!" Bonnie yelled back. "Is there any way I can make it up to you guys?"

"You can go away!" Goldy shouted. Bonnie frowned.

"Dude, I'm just trying-"

"Go away!" Goldy screamed. Bonnie punched the rooftop and stormed back downstairs. Goldy sighed and hugged Bon Bon again. "Are you okay now?" he asked. Bon Bon nodded but didn't say anything. The two stayed up there on the rooftop until night fell.


	7. Chapter 7

The Night of Nights

As closing time grew closer, kids began to wonder where Goldy and Bon Bon had gone. Rick, of course, had jokes about his opinions the as authors we will not disclose. Freddy and Mr. Reynolds tried to tell the children that they were just getting updated or something like that. But the kids continued to ask. It became very annoying. When it was finally time to close, the animatronics rushed the kids out of the building. They had fun of course, but as the day progressed more "brats" came into the building. You can imagine the trouble they caused. But since it was closing time, the animatronics were happy, because it was the relaxation time.

"AAh! Now, let us relax." Freddy said stretching his limbs.

"I'm going to go check on Bon Bon and Goldy." Riomei said. The raccoon quickly made her way to the rooftop. She spotted the two animatronics sitting on the edge staring at the sky.

"Hey you guys!" Riomei called waving her hand. Goldy and Bon Bon simultaneously turned their heads to face the raccoon. The both waved slowly. "Aren't you guys going to come back down?"

"Maybe later." Goldy answered.

"We're going to spend a little time together." Bon Bon added. Riomei stared at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Riomei asked. "We're gonna start playing games in a bit."

"We're sure." Bon Bon and Goldy said in unison. They put their arms around each other and continued gazing at the sky. Riomei shrugged her shoulders and went back downstairs. Riomei walked past Pirates Cove on her way to the show stage.

"Ahoy there lass." Foxy greeted waving his hook.

"Oh, ahoy there cap'n!" Riomei replied cheerfully saluting the fox.

"Wha' are th' two lovin' land lubbers doin'?" Foxy asked.

"They said they're going to stay up there for a little while longer."

"Do ya think I can ge' them ta come back down?"

"You can try, knock yourself out."

"I not be sure why ye would wan' me to knock meself out bu' I'm goin'!"Riomei chortled at the pirate fox and watched him sprint up the stairs. When he reached the rooftop he sprinted toward the couple.

"Ahoy mateys!" Foxy yelled in their ears. Goldy and Bon Bon flinched from the sudden scream.

"What are you doing here Foxy?" Goldy said standing up.

"I be here ta bring ye guys back downsters!" Foxy said happily.

"I'd rather stay up here. I'm still upset with Bonnie." Bon Bon said.

"Aye, I know. Bu' tha' don' mean we can' settle wha's goin' on between ya! Now, c'mon!" Foxy said motioning them. Goldy and Bon Bon didn't move. Foxy was standing right above the steps. The red fox frowned and sprinted around the two and pushed them toward the steps.

"Ye are goin' down ther' righ' now!" Foxy said, more abrasively. Goldy and Bon Bon stared at Foxy, not moving. Foxy growled and grabbed their hands and dragged them down the steps. Goldy and Bon Bon almost fell down but Foxy helped them keep their balance and led them into the dining room.

"I tol' ya I be able to bring 'em down!" Foxy shouted cheerfully.

"I had no doubt in you." Riomei said, the raccoon walked closer to the couple. "Hey you guys. Why did you isolate yourselves?"

"Bonnie said something that hurt my feelings really bad." Bon Bon said. "And we were enjoying quality time together stargazing." Goldy smiled.

"Okay so, did Bonnie apologize?" Riomei asked.

"Yeah, he did. But I can't exactly forgive him so fast. Not after what he told me." The blue bunny huffed, crossing her arms. Bonnie walked toward the couple, his ears drooping really low. When he looked up at them, there were dried oil streaks on his face. Goldy and Bon Bon looked at Bonnie, their eyes widening.

"I'm sorry…" Bonnie muttered, his voice was scratchy and heavy. He had obviously been crying for a long while. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Bon Bon sighed, walked up to Bonnie and hugged him.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you…" Bon Bon murmured. "I let my emotions get the better of me..." Bonnie quietly began to cry again.

"I'm sorry sis." Bonnie tightly hugged his sister. "I don't want to hurt your feelings. I-I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay big brother… I forgive you." Bon Bon said sweetly. Bon Bon found it a bit weird that is was her big brother crying on her shoulder instead of vice versa, but what are you going to do? "Okay Bonnie… you can let go now."

"Yeah, sorry." Bonnie sniffled wiping off the tears from his face. He turned to face the others. "No one will ever speak of this again! This did not happen! I did not cry!" The others looked at Bonnie with smirks, not taking Bonnie for a threat at all. "I mean it! This. Did. Not. Happen!" Bon Bon rolled her eyes at her brothers quick attitude adjustment. "I'm sorry for lying on you Goldy." Goldy smiled and hugged Bonnie.

"It's okay! I know you're just jealous after all!" Goldy said teasing. Bonnie chortled.

"You better treat my sister right, or I'm coming after you." Bonnie spoke with a fake angry tone. Goldy laughed.

"I think he gets the idea, big Brother." Bon Bon said with a smile. "No one will say a thing about this." Bonnie smiled.

"Good. Now, let's have some fun." the purple bunny said.

"Yeah! We've been waitin' to play a game we ca' all play!" Jacob cheered. Bonnie turned around to bump into a big brown stomach. He fell backwards onto the floor. He looked up and saw Teddy standing above him.

"Hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." the big bear said reaching his hand out to help Bonnie up.

"Hey, Teddy. Where's Freddy?" the purple bunny asked. Goldy giggled.

"Hehe, Teddy and Freddy. And Goldy!" Goldy started to laugh all by himself. Bon Bon giggled at the likeness.

"My counterpart is in the restroom at the moment." Teddy answered.

"You talk weird." Bonnie commented shaking his head.

"I'll be right back!" Bon Bon called, running towards the girls bathroom. Goldy opened his mouth to ask something but closed it when he realized where she was going.

"I assure you that my speech pattern is not 'weird.'" Teddy replied.

"Actually, to some, it is kinda weird, Teddy." Caleb pointed out. Teddy sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bonnie." he said. Bonnie didn't reply, he looked up at Teddy's bright blue eyes then down at his stomach.

"You're fatter than Freddy." he pointed out. Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're fatter than Freddy." Bonnie repeated. Teddy touched his belly.

"Really?" the bear looked over at the male restrooms and saw Freddy coming out. He glanced at Freddy's stomach and then back at his several times. "Hmm, I suppose you're correct."

"What is he correct about?" Freddy asked.

"Bonnie here stated that I have obtained more weight than you have." Freddy's innocent expression turned into a scowl when he stared at Bonnie.

"Why would you say that? He's my counterpart, don't you think he would have the same reaction as I did!?" Freddy scolded Bonnie.

"But he didn't." the purple bunny replied, taking a few steps back. "Maybe he's more secure about his feelings than you are Freddy." Freddy scowled at Bonnie again.

"Be nice to 'im." Caleb and jacob said, perfectly in sync. The twins looked at each other and laugh.

"Bon Bon and I rarely do that." Bonnie said.

"'Cause ya ain't twins. Caleb an' I are. Both create' the same day just a hour or so apar'." Jacob said pointedly. Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Mike and Rick aren't twins, they're not even brothers, and they do that. How do you explain that?"

"Coincidence?" The twins shrugged. "They don't act exactly the same." Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"So? The point is that they do thing where you say something at the same time."

"Coincidence. It's not that hard to do." The twins continued to say in unison.

"Whatever."

"Whatever what?" Bon Bon asked.

"Wow, you came back fast for a girl." Bonnie remarked.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I fit the stereotype. Obviously." Bon Bon deadpanned, pointing at the telltale bow tie.

"Sorry." Bonnie shrugged.

"It's alright. Be careful what you tell us girls." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah, I got a reminder this morning." Bonnie said after going into a flashback of his nut shot. He shuddered. Bon Bon stifled laughter behind her hand.

"Good." Bon Bon said. "Then you're learning

"I wouldn't call that learning… I'm not sure what you would call it but…" Bonnie stopped, he wasn't very sure if what he was going to say was wise to say in front of his sister or not.

"But what?" Bon Bon asked.

"Nothing, I don't trust what I was going to say… so I'll just stop…"

"Finish your sentence. Please." Bon Bon urged.

"No, I think it would be best if I didn't…"

"How bad can it be? Please just finish it." Bon Bon said.

"No princess Fiona. I promise you, it's best if I don't say. It won't be you who will get hit after saying it."

"Would you tell me if I promised to not hit you?" Bon Bon asked, eager to hear what her brother had to say. Bonnie didn't reply, instead he shook his head and took a step back.

"I love you sis, that's why I won't say it. It was a mistake just to think about." Bon Bon looked at Bonnie. Her ears fell and she gave her brother puppy eyes.

"Please tell me? Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee?" The blue bunny asked.

"Uh please sis, don't give me that look." Bonnie whined staring into his sister's adorable eyes. She kept the look and folded her hands together. "Uh… um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" Bonnie instantly ran away from his sister without giving her another look. Bon Bon pouted.

"I will find out sooner or later…" Bon Bon murmured.

"No you won't!" Bonnie yelled from the male restroom.

"Yes I will!" Bon Bon yelled back. The twins look at each other and shrugged. Bonnie hid inside the bathroom until he knew Bon Bon had left the dining room. Freddy walked by when he saw the bunny's shadow inside.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" the bear asked.

"Freddy? Please tell me Bon Bon is not out there." Bonnie replied, his voice echoed through the bathroom walls. Freddy looked around him with a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah, she's not here. She's some place else."

"Okay great." Bonnie walked out of the bathroom looking awfully nervous.

"What did you do this time?" Freddy asked folding his arms.

"Hey! I'll have you know I did nothing wrong this time!" Bonnie said in a defending manner. "It was something I was going to say but didn't cause I know it would hurt her feelings."

"Riiight. Well anyway, try not to get into too much trouble tonight okay?"

"What are you talking about, I never get into trouble."

"You keep telling yourself that." Freddy walked away with his arms folded. Bonnie rolled his eyes and went in the opposite direction.

"That guy think he's just so high and mighty." Bonnie muttered to himself.

"You know I can hear you right?" Freddy said from afar. Bonnie jumped from Freddy's call and folded his arms. He grumbled his way to the 3rd party room.

"Hello Michael and Rick." Freddy said with his head protruding into the security office.

"Hey Freddy!" Mike and Rick said.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Freddy asked.

"We're playing video games." the two night guards spoke in unison.

"Well, I was wondering… would you guys like to play a game with us? Freddy asked taking off his top hat.

"What kind of game?" Rick asked. Mike didn't answer, he seemed disinterested.

"I was thinking a game that I observed Foxy playing with the kids."

"Ugh, like what?" Rick said becoming disgusted by the word "kids."

"Freeze tag?" Rick placed his hand held game on the table when he heard those two words. The teen turned to face the bear.

"I used to love that game when I was little." Rick stated.

"Was?" Mike teased.

"Shut up, Mike!" Rick shouted.

"Would you guys like to play with us?" Freddy asked again.

"Sure, we can play. Right Mike?"

"Knock yourself out. I'm fine where I am." Mike replied.

"Please Michael? You will certainly enjoy yourself." Freddy pleaded. Mike rolled his eyes and put the handheld game on his lap.

"Really Freddy? That's a kid's game." Mike told the bear.

"I am aware, however it would be fun to play the game with the both the of you." Freddy claimed. "Please play with us." Mike sighed.

"Alright…" Freddy's face lit up with joy.

"Thank you so much Michael! You're going to have so much fun with us!" Freddy ran out of the office and toward the dining room.

"You serious, Mike?" Rick asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I guess you don't hate fun after all." Mike's eyes narrowed.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Mike said walking out of the office. The two night guards walked into the dining room and saw all of the animatronics patiently awaiting their arrival. Except Caleb and Jacob. The twins bounced in place excitedly.

"Okay, first of all I want to thank you guys for playing with us!" Freddy said with a large grin on his face. "Second, do you guys want to play freeze tag, or something else?"

"Freeze tag is fine… let's just get this over with." Mike answered. Freddy frowned.

"If you don't want to play, you don't have to." Freddy said. Mike shook his head.

"No no, we're gonna play with you. I just don't have a knack for kid's games."

"Are you sure?" Mike nodded. "Okay then, who's going to be it?"

"We will!" The twins yelled, hands shooting up. They turned to each other and glared for a moment. They nod. "Yup. We'll both be it."

"Alright, I assume that is fair. Is everyone else agree with this?" Freddy asked everyone.

"Yeah sure, it'll give them a chance not to suck so badly!" Bonnie said jokingly.

"Is tha' a challenge?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What if it is? What are you gonna do, go for me first?

"Expect anythin' Uncle." Jacob said, a devious smirk on his muzzle. Bonnie smiled in the same manner.

"Okay then, is everyone ready?" Freddy asked everyone.

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay then, you have ten seconds to get away from Jacob and Caleb before they can start coming after you. And they start… NOW!" Instantly everyone dispersed from the dining room leaving Jacob and Caleb counting to ten with their eyes closed. As they counted to ten, they exchanged the unspoken agreement and split up, sprinting in opposite directions. Caleb took to the shadows while Jacob slowed down and stalked the others. Chica and Chira decided they would both hid inside the kitchen. They carefully placed themselves into cupboards that they could fit into. Freddy and Teddy went to party room 1 and hid under heavily draped tables. Bonnie and Bon Bon hid inside party room 3 in a closet. Goldy and Foxy went to the parts and service room. Wan and Riomei hid inside party room 4. And Roxy hid inside the prize corner. Caleb hummed almost silently, slipping into Party room 1. Trying to psych out any occupants. The hum was like listening to a broken music box. Teddy saw Caleb's foot walk right by the table he was hiding under. The bear quickly held his breath, hoping that Caleb didn't hear him. Caleb suddenly lifted the table cover and smiled. He tapped Teddy before sneaking away. Teddy quickly turned his head. He was wondering if it was just his imagination or if someone had actually touched him. Caleb quickly found Freddy, muttered 'you lose' and tapped him.

"On to the next room~" Caleb hummed then left. Freddy and Teddy glanced at each other and smiled.

"Just watch yourself, Caleb!" Freddy called. "We'll be unfrozen soon!"

"No need~. Me and Jake'll still win~."

"Don't be so sure of yourself! You never know what can happen!" Teddy added. Quiet laughter rang out but no one would find the source. Caleb moved on to the next party room. Finding nothing the pup moved on party room 3. Bonnie and Bon Bon we're hiding in a closet in this room. There was not a single sound. Caleb again worked on psyching out any possible occupants.

"I know you're in here, Uncle~." Caleb chirpped from the shadows. Bonnie almost gasped but Bon Bon covered her brother's mouth. She motioned a "Shh" by putting a finger on her lips.

"Come on out, Uncle and Mom~. I know where you are~." The pup continued his mind games. Bon whispered to her brother as quietly as she could and laid out a plan. The patiently waited for Caleb to make his move. Caleb had been right next to there closet. He threw something, making the illusion that he checked somewhere else. Bonnie was about to run out the door, but Bon Bon stopped him.

"I know what he's doing." Bon Bon thought to herself. She shook her head no toward her brother and mouthed the words "Don't move yet." The door flew open.

"NOW! Bon Bon shouted. Bonnie threw a broom at Caleb and the two bunnies ran out of the room. Caleb sped after them then tackled Bonnie down.

"HeeHee~! Gotcha, Uncle Bonnie~! Mom, you're next~!" Caleb chimed and took off for Bon Bon.

"I'll come back for you brother!" Bon Bon called as she sprinted away as fast as she could. Caleb chased his mother figure around the restaurant. He finally trapped her in a corner in the dining room near the show stage.

"I Win~." He hummed and tapped Bon Bon. He sunk back into the shadows and was gone. Bon Bon dropped her head and sighed.

"Darn it all… I was so close." She complained. Then she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw a "handsome" golden bear.

"Hi there, cutie." Goldy said sweetly.

"Hello handsome." Bon Bon returned. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Goldy smiled and pulled away back to his hiding spot.

"Don't get caught again! I might not be able to help you!" And Goldy was gone in a flash. Bon Bon nodded and sped off to free her brother. Caleb, being the smart one that he is, was hiding nearby, but unnoticed to Bonnie. Bon Bon ran right past Caleb as a light blue blur, pulled her brother with her and ran toward the kitchen. Caleb stopped them. He tapped them again.

"I knew you would~. All according to plan~." He said and hurried backstage.

"Oh come on!" Bon Bon screamed. "I thought this out and everything!" Caleb smiled at the last words.

"I wonder how Jacob is faring." Caleb thought. He hunted for Goldy and any other in the parts and service room. Goldy noticed Caleb come through the door. Caleb blended with the shadows once again. A slow and somewhat twisted music filled the air but no source to be found. Goldy slowly walked around Caleb, motioning Foxy to stay where he was. As Caleb walked further into the room Goldy went further around him. When Goldy reached the doorway he popped Caleb on his bottom and ran. Caleb growled darkly but found foxy and tapped him before taking off with great speed, catching up to Goldy fast. Leaving Foxy standing alone inside the parts and service room.

"Darn ye Goldy! Wha' help are ye!?" Foxy screamed. Caleb caught up to Goldy, reached out his hand to tap him, but Goldy noticed and teleported away. Caleb instantly stopped running sliding on his paws. Goldy's high pitched giggling rang through the building. Caleb knew better than to let it get to him so he took a breath and walked away, knowing exactly where Goldy would go. Goldy teleported into the hallway where Bon Bon were and tapped them both and teleported away. Caleb tapped them both and ran off again.

"You won't get away for long~!" Caleb called, a menacing grin on his muzzle. Goldy's giggle ran through the building again. He teleported into the room where Freddy and Teddy were, tapped them both and left. The two bears immediately ran out of the party room. Caleb was getting beyond frustrated. The pup sat in a chair and screeched irritably before hitting his head on the table. Goldy teleported in front of him, a few feet away.

"Aww, what's the matter buddy?" the golden bear teased. "Am I getting under your skin?" Caleb lifted his head, growled and instantly rage flipped the table then stormed off. Goldy's mouth dropped. "Caleb! Don't do that! Come back here!" Caleb continued walking away. Goldy stared at the back of Caleb's head. He wanted to chase after him, but what if this was just a clever ruse to trick him. Caleb went to the parts & service room, pushed Foxy out and slammed the door. Foxy stared at the door in bewilderment.

"Ahoy matey! Wha' be gettin' into ya!?" the fox yelled.

"I'm done with this dang game!" Caleb screamed in irritation. Jacob's ears twitched.

"Aww crud." Jacob muttered. "Don't tell me…" Everyone came out of their hiding places and walked toward the Parts & Service door.

"Did he give up?" Bonnie asked.

"WHA' DO YOU THIN'!?" Caleb screeched again, crashing sounding from the inside room. Freddy attempted to open the door but it didn't budge.

"He locked it!?" Freddy shouted. "This boy has got some nerve!"

"I DID LOCK IT! AN' I'M NO' COMIN' OUT!" Caleb retorted. Jacob ran up.

"Move outta the way!" Jacob said, making his way to the door. "Did he lock it?" Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"Didn't I just say that…?" he uttered.

"'Scuse me for no' being here righ' then an' there." Jacob snapped. "Are you gonna actually answer or no'?"

"Yes, it's locked. I can go find a key." Freddy answered walking off from the door.

"DON' DO THA'!" Jacob warned. Freddy stopped in his tracks and looked back at Jacob.

"Why not?"

"He's jus' irritate' right now. He nee's some to chill. Tha' is why he locke' the door." Jacob explained. Freddy nodded.

"Then we can just take a break. We can try again if he warms up to it." With that, the group left Caleb in his isolation spot and walked to the dining room. Jacob fixed the table Caleb flipped, making sure it's not damaged. Freddy and Teddy reposition the party hats and everything else that was on the table in their rightful places.

"I'm really sorry for all this… I shoulda known he would ge' irritate' after awhile."

"It's alright." Bonnie said. "Yeah, it would have been better if you had informed us about it before. But, we had to learn one way or another." Jacob sat down and placed his head on the table and sighed. Everyone sat in a chair at a random table. They didn't talk or anything, they just waited for Caleb to calm down. When they finally heard a click sound from the Parts & Service room, it was 4:30. They had lost a lot of valuable play time, yes. But they would rather have their family happy than play. Bon Bon and Bonnie walked up to Caleb. Caleb had dark streaks down his cheeks.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Bon Bon sweetly asked the pup. Caleb just stayed quiet. Jacob had more or less fallen asleep. Bon Bon frowned and hugged Caleb. "Are you okay?" she asked again in the same sweet tone. Caleb sniffled but showed no sign of answering. Bon Bon wiped the oily streams off of Caleb's face. "Honey, please answer me."

"I'm fine." Caleb finally answered, his voice scratchy from yelling and crying. Bon Bon smiled at him.

"Good." She hugged him again and kissed him on his cheek. Caleb wiggled away from the blue bunny. Bon Bon frowned and let go of the pup. Bonnie placed his hand on Caleb's head.

"Hey buddy." the purple bunny greeted. Caleb moved away from Bonnie and sat away from everyone. Everyone put their heads down. Goldy went over and tapped on Jacob's shoulder to wake him up.

"Wake up, Jacob…" Goldy instructed. The pup snorted and his head snapped up.

"Huh? What?" Jacob muttered, half awake.

"Wake up." Goldy said again.

"Oh. Sorry…" Jacob yawned. "Didn' mean to fall asleep on all o' ya."

"No, it's alright." Goldy told the dark brown pup. "Do you have some special way you can connect to your brother?"

"No. We didn' ge' to comfor' each other often. They didn' le' us…" Jacob muttered, looking down. Goldy rubbed the top of Jacob's head and sighed.

"So, do you know anyway to get him out of his angry state?"

"He usually plays his violin when he's mad…" Jacob told him. Bon Bon's head shot up and she immediately jumped from her chair and sprinted to the show stage. She grabbed Caleb's violin and ran back to Caleb.

"Here you go, sweety." Bon Bon said handing the violin over to the light brown pup. Caleb looked up and reached out to grab the instrument. Bon Bon smiled as he placed his hand on the violin. Caleb took it and hugged it close to his chest. Bon Bon sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing he has a brother, or we would have been at a loss." Wan said.

"I'm lucky the boss guy bough' us. Otherwise, I woulda been 'put down.'" Jacob said softly. Freddy glanced at the twins with that statement then shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring up a subject like that…" Freddy said. "Just be glad you guys are here." Jacob turned his tired gaze on Freddy and shrugged. "What?" Freddy asked confused on why Jacob had glared at him like that.

"I'm still tired… I can' always keep track o' wha' I say…" Jacob said, yawning. Freddy nodded.

"Maybe we have to give you guys a bedtime." Riomei suggested.

"I believe that's a splendid idea, Riomei." Teddy said. "What time do you suggest?"

"Hey. I don' nee' no bedtime." Jacob said. "I ain' no baby." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to be a baby for a bedtime." Freddy countered.

"I don' care. I sai' I don' nee' one." Jacob retorted. "An' tha' is tha'."

"You wish that was that!" Riomei yelled. Wan chortled at the small amount of authority that the pups had.

"Ya can' tell me I nee' a bedtime! 'Cause I don' nee' one!" Jacob said, standing up. Caleb quietly nodded his head in agreement to his brother's statement. Bon Bon and Riomei walked toward the pups with their heads up high.

"We assure you, as much as you, JACOB, have been yawning and complaining that you were tired… YOU of all people need a bedtime." The girls voices were distorted.

"Tha' ain' very intimidatin'. And ya wanna know why I'm tired?" Jacob asked

"Emotional strain…" Caleb muttered.

"Exactly!" Jacob exclaimed.

"More reason to put you to bed early." The girls continued to speak in unison.

"An' I sai' I don' need to!" Jacob said. Caleb merely continued to hug his violin. Riomei and Bon Bon both grabbed the pups by their arms and sat them in chairs. Caleb lost his grip on his violin.

"You will be getting a bedtime whether you want on or not." Riomei said. Caleb whimpered and reached for his violin. Bon Bon noticed. She walked over picked it up and gave it back to Caleb. Caleb grabbed ahold of it again. Bon Bon smiled and petted Caleb's head.

"Do you think we can ask the manager to get us rooms inside here?" Wan asked no one in particular. Mike and Rick's eyes widened.

"Whoa! What are you guys thinking?" Mike asked in astonishment.

"P-privacy or alone time would be good…" Caleb murmured. The other animatronics nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you guys understand what you're asking!" Mike said. "Do you know how much money that will cost?! There are like twelve of you here!" The animatronics didn't seem fazed by Mike's ideology. They wanted what they wanted, and somehow they were going to get it.

"Then we'll work harder than ever." Caleb muttered, loud enough to be heard.

"Tha' is the bes' idea ever, Cal!" Jacob agreed. "The harder we work, the more money there'll be to ge' us our rooms!"

"Oh my God." Rick sighed. "This seems so crazy…"

"But it might just work!" Bon Bon exclaimed. "You both are such little geniuses." Wan frowned.

"Hey, I was the one that said the idea…" the crocodile complained.

"True. Okay, you're a genius too, then." Bon Bon said. Wan then smiled. The blue bunny rolled her eyes. "How are we going to do this and how much will we need?" Mike shook his head at how set the animatronics were at getting their rooms.

"Uh… maybe about like… I dunno more than a thousand dollars." the night guard said uneasily.

"Alright! Now a way to raise the money!" Bon Bon said, determined.

"Wha' else can we do? We are already doin' plen'y o' things tha' bring in kids." Foxy questioned.

"Fundraisers! Jacob and I can do extra things, perform shows outside to draw in crowds! This place would be packed all week with twice as many people as well as extra from the shows!" Caleb explained, going back to being his usual self. Bon Bon and Bonnie smiled at Caleb. Mike sighed again.

"You know what, you guys do what you want. Because if Mr. Reynolds approves of it, then it's fine." the night guard said. The animatronics smiled largely in unison.

"What time is it?" Goldy asked Mike and Rick.

"5:50!" Rick shouted. Mike stared at him with a weird expression.

"Why did you yell that?"

"I wanted to beat you to it." Rick said attempting to imitate a troll face. Mike rolled his eyes. The twins and Bon Bon raised a brow. "What!?" Rick asked defensively. The twins shrugged. Bon Bon giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the kid, or kids, You or the Twins…" Rick sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you guys' opinions don't count." Rick said folding his arms.

"Okay, you are the kid here…" Bon Bon said. Rick scowled at Bon Bon and grumbled.

"Awww.. Is the baby's feelings hurt?" Bon Bon cooed. Rick continued to grumble, ignoring Bon Bon. Bon Bon laughed.

"Do you know you're just proving her right?" Mike asked.

"Whose side are you on!?" Rick shouted. Mike chuckled. The animatronics began to laugh until Mike's phone rang, which signaled the end of his shift.

"Bye Bye, little Ricky~!" Bon Bon giggled. Rick playfully scowled at Bon Bon and waved.

"See you guys later!" The night guards said.

"See you!" The animatronics replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Here We Go!

The animatronics all waited for Mr. Reynolds to arrive. They were all sitting on the show stage bouncing on top of it as if they were listening to music. They didn't take their eyes off the glass double doors. Caleb and Jacob wanted to run around in excitement. Bon Bon giggled at the pups' excited faces.

"Calm down, you two. Mr. Reynolds isn't here yet." Bon Bon said.

"We know! we know! We're jus' so excite'! We can' wai'!" the twins said simultaneously. Freddy chuckled. Bon Bon giggled again.

"You two are so cute." Riomei and Bon Bon squealed.

"I can' wai' to show 'em wha' I can do!" Caleb yelled cheerfully. As Caleb said his last statement, keys were heard jangling at the front door. The twins jumped excitedly and ran to the door.

"Mr. Reynolds! Mr. Reynolds!" Caleb said.

"Hey Boss Guy!" Jacob shouted. The twins were jumping up and down in excitement.

"H-hey you two! What's got you so hyper?" Mr. Reynolds asked. The other animatronics walked closer to the manager. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Reynolds sir," Freddy said taking off his hat, "The others and I have come to the agreement that we desire individual rooms for each of us. We would like to ask you for permission for that." Mr. Reynolds' eyes widened. He gulped and coughed nervously.

"Ahem… um, you guys… do you know how much money that would cost?"

"That's exactly what, Mikey said!" Chia said.

"We have a proposition for that particular situation." Teddy told the manager. "We want to perform 'fundraisers,' as they are called."

"Well, actually, Boss Guy, Me and Cal wan' to go out in fron' of the buildin' to draw in a huge crow' an' poin' them insi'e while gainin' money from the performances." Jacob explained quickly. Mr. Reynolds stared at Jacob as if he were in a trance. His accent was so thick he could hardly understand him. He blinked a couple of times and regained his focus.

"What jacob is saying, Mr. Reynolds, is that Jacob and I want to go out front and play our instruments to draw in a large crowd and point them inside here while raking up money from our mini concerts." Caleb said with a smile. Mr. Reynolds nodded.

"Now that, I understand."

"Okay. That's good. Took too long to learn to do that." Caleb . Reynolds chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, you guys seem pretty determined to get these rooms… so I'll let you guys get it. If you guys can raise enough money for them, you will certainly get rooms of your very own. We just have to figure out where they will go."

"YEAH! Ya are awesome, Boss Guy!" Jacob said.

"Thank you, Mr. Reynolds!" Caleb said.

"You guys are very welcome. Now, get ready for when the restaurant opens." The twins ran off with inhuman speed, pushing each other. The animatronics laughed as they watched the energetic twins run. Mr. Reynolds laughed and walked to his office. The animatronics went to their places. The twins ran past and set up equipment and everything outside.

"Wow, when they want to do something they do it for real." Bonnie said, eyes widened.

"Well, of course. Wouldn't you?" Bon Bon asked. Bonnie shrugged. Bon Bon sighed. Freddy and Teddy sat on the edge of the show stage and waited. Foxy decided to go into his Cove. The twins ran back in and grabbed two microphones then proceeded to run back out. Freddy saw them grab their microphones and out of a reflex grabbed his own and hugged it.

"What are you doing, Freddy?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow if he had them. Freddy quickly looked up at the purple bunny.

"Nothing…" Freddy answered. "Nothing at all…" the bear put down his microphone beside him. Bon Bon laughed.

"If you say so, Freddy." The blue bunny said with a large smile. The twins had completed their set up outside in mere minutes. They were excitedly standing outside waiting for people to walk by.

"Dang…" Wan uttered scratching his head. Caleb rested his violin under his chin and ran the bow across the music the emitted from the beautiful instrument. The music was all freeplay, coming out as a soft melody. Jacob then joined in with his guitar completing the piece. It was amazing how they synchronize two instruments with different tones so perfectly. It flowed, as if they were meant to be played together. Caleb started to sway back and forth as he played. Jacob did the same. The music was absolutely beautiful. The animatronics on the inside of the building were watching and listening.

"Wow, it's so… pretty." Riomei uttered.

"They have more talent than some of us…" Bon Bon murmured in amazement. The other animatronics nodded in agreement. As they sat there listening to the music, they hadn't even noticed that people were starting to surround the animatronic pups. Jacob slowed down and let Caleb take the spotlight. Caleb walked out a bit further than Jacob and started a violin solo. The music increased in tempo and excitement. Jacob spoke.

"Alrigh'! How is everyone today!?" Jacob asked. The crowd began to clap. "We're doin' a fundraiser to keep things going nice an' strong here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Any o' you want to help ou', put any amoun' o' money in tha' baske' ove' there if ya wan' us to keep playin'!" The older pup gestured to the basket with a sign saying, "Freddy's fundraiser money." The animatronics inside were smiling as they watched the kids outside.

"You know, maybe Caleb should have spoke…" Bonnie stated. "Jacob's accent is really thick."

"But he's playing and i noticed that it's not as thick as usual." Bon Bon pointed out. Bonnie nodded.

"Well, we better get ready for the kids to come on in. They maybe listening to their music, but they're going to come in here sooner or later." Freddy said.

"I'll go ahead and help out in the kitchen again." Bon Bon said and went to the kitchen. Chica rapidly followed the blue bunny.

"I haven't gone to the bathroom all day or night so I'm gonna go now." Goldy said as he walked away.

"We didn't really need to know that but, whatever." Wan replied. Freddy blushed a bit at his brother's naive behavior. Back outside the twins were still playing.

"It's almos' openin' time! So who's excite' to go hang with the crew, ol' an' new?" Caleb kids inside the crowd instantly roared with contempt.

"I'll take tha' as a yes." Jacob said. "Bu' how 'bout one las' song?" The crowd roared again with the same feeling. "The' be ready for our bes' one!" Jacob backed away from the microphone and strummed his guitar a few times before turning it into a full blown song. Caleb joined in after a few minutes later, resulting in a fast paced, amazing piece that flowed together perfect. The animatronics were standing in their places waiting for the song to finish. But of course they were enjoying it. The song came to a halt. Caleb poked his head in.

"Everythin' ready in here?" The younger pup asked.

"You know it is!" Bonnie shouted excitedly. Caleb nods and goes back to his microphone.

"Freddy Fazbear's Crew an' staff welcome ya all in to have some goo' ol' fun!" Caleb cheered, throwing his fist up into the air. With that, the kids rushed into the building and quickly grabbed chairs and sat in front of the show stage. The twins hopped down from their stands outside and went into the restaurant, holding the basket. Freddy walked up to them.

"How much have we gotten at the start of this?" the bear asked.

"Haven't counted it yet." The twins said. The two sat down and counted the money. Caleb's face and ears fell.

"There's only one hundred and thirteen here…" Caleb muttered.

"Tha' can' be righ'." Jacob said. Freddy rubbed the top of the twin's heads.

"Hey you guys, this is no reason to get discouraged. Just because we had a short amount in the beginning doesn't mean that it's going to be like this for the rest of the day. Now, let's get back to work. However, I never want you guys to think that money is everything alright?"

"Bu' di' we do goo' on our promise?" Caleb asked with big eyes. Freddy chuckled and smiled. The big brown bear walked around behind them and placed his paws on their shoulder.

"Look at the crowd in here. I think you guys did an amazing job bringing people in." Freddy said assuredly.

"An' we di' it all on our own! It's official, we're cool." Jacob cheered.

"You were already cool." Freddy chuckled. "Come on, let's keep going!" The bear ran up to his spot on the show stage and grabbed him microphone.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for making you wait. As you all know, my name is Freddy Fazbear! And these are my best friends and my brother: Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and Goldy Fazbear!"

"Hey guys!" Bonnie said. "I hope all of you have a rocking time!"

"Yeah, you guys are gonna have a lot of fun!" Chica exclaimed.

"Chica! There are some pizzas done!" Bon Bon called.

"Thank you Bon Bon! I will deliver them after I am done with these songs with Freddy, Bonnie and Goldy!" Chica responded.

"Alright!" Bon Bon returned and continued making the pizzas.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Freddy asked the Fazbear Crew.

"Yes!" Bonnie, Chica, and Goldy said in unison.

"Alright, here we go!" The Fazbear Crew started to sing their songs. They sang about three songs and they went off to do other essential things to make kids and their parents happy. Although, as they were doing their everyday routine, a delivery truck pulled into the parking lot. Two men in their early to late twenties. The two men walked to the back of the truck and opened the hatch. Wan poked his head out through the double doors.

"Uh guys… there's something coming." The crocodile said. The animatronics looked up from the kids they were playing with look at the windows. The two men walked out from behind the truck with two big crates.

"What the heck?" Bonnie said. The animatronics backed away from the double doors to let the two men with the crates come inside. They laid the crates down and called for the manager.

"Yes, what's this?" Mr. Reynolds asked confused.

"This is a delivery from Fanzon Entertainment." One of the men answered. Mr. Reynolds eyes widened.

"Our sponsor?" The men nodded.

"Sign here please." One of the men handed the manager a tech pad for him to write his name. Once he did the men walked out of the building. "Enjoy!" The double doors closed. The restaurant was quiet even with the kids inside. All of the animatronics gathered around the two crates.

"Wha' be this?" Foxy asked no one in particular. Freddy touched the top of one of the crates. Mr. Reynolds got on his knees and jabbed a knife from the kitchen into the edge of one of the crates. He sliced the edges around both of the crates until they hung atop loosely. One flew off and hit Goldy in the chin. The golden bear staggered backwards and rubbed his chin. He was struggling to hold back a few tears desperately waiting for the pain to recede. Then a tigress stood up from the crate.

"Jezz.. Too cramped in that thing…" She muttered, stretching. She noticed the others and scratched the back of her head. "Oh. Gomen'nasai." A few seconds later the top of the other crate flew off. A sat up inside it. The tigress clapped.

"Ittai~" (Ow~) The tiger said rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, kon'nichiwa! Ikaga desu ka?" (Oh, hi! How are you?) Wan and Riomei's eyes widened.

"K-kon'nichiwa!" The crocodile and raccoon shouted. "Watashitachiwa daijoubudesu!" (We are fine!) The tigress smiled at them.

"Kon'nichiwa su! Watashi wa Tora desu!" The tigress greeted.

"Watashi wa Toka desu!" The tiger said.

"Boku wa Wan da!" Wan greeted.

"Watashi wa Riomei desu!"

"Yo! For all the english speakers, I'm Tora and this is my twin bro Toka!" Tora said in a tomboyish way. "Well? Are ya gonna introduce yourselves?" The Fazbear Crew, new and old, stood completely dumbfounded. Freddy shook his head to awake himself from his daze.

"H-hello, My name is Freddy Fazbear." Freddy reached out to shake their hands, but Tora and Toka bowed to him instead. Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"We prefer the more Japanese type of greeting." Tora and Toka said simultaneously.

"I'm Caleb an' this is Jacob. Nice to mee' ya." Caleb introduced with a smile.

"I'm Goldy Fazbear!" Goldy shouted. Tora nodded and looked to the rest.

"I'm Bon Bon." Bon Bon introduced, walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Chica and this is Chira! Would you like some pizza?" Chica said running behind Bon Bon.

"Maybe later." Tora said.

"Hello, my name is Teddy. I am Freddy's counterpart model. This is Roxy." Tedd said introducing himself and Roxy. The pink and white fox smiled. Tora smiled back and bowed.

"Toka-niisan (Toka or older brother)!" Tora said, pulling him into bow as well.

"Gomen'nasai! Watashi ga wasurette shimatta!" (I'm sorry! I forgot!) Toka apologized. Tora laughed heartily.

"Sore wa darenidemo okorimasu." (It happens to everyone.) Tora said.

"Hai, so desu ne!" (Yes, you're right!) Riomei agreed smiling. "Ne niisan?" (Right Wan?)

"E e." (Yes.)

"I bet of you are gettin' tired of all the Japanese but I'm not. How about you, Toka-niisan?" Tora asked with a grin.

"Ii e! Mochiron soude wanai!" (No! Of course not!) Toka said happily.

"But we might as well get used to the english language, Toka-niisan." Tora said.

"Hai…" (Yes...) Toka dropped his head. "I will get used to it."

"But that doesn't mean we can't still use it~!" Tora purred. Toka smiled at his twin.

"You can speak Japanese with us as well." Wan said. " We are going to have so much… tanoshii."

"Tanoshii!" Tora yelled, throwing her hands up. "Ne, Toka-niisan!?"

"Hai!" Toka replied.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bonnie screamed. "Gosh that's so annoying…" The Japanese animatronics frowned at the purple bunny.

"What's annoying?" Tora asked. Bon Bon slapped her forehead.

"Come with me, Brother." Bon Bon said, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"What is it, Bon Bon?!" Bonnie whined.

"Stop whining, you big baby…" Bon Bon sighed.

"What do you want sis?" Bonnie asked again in a less whiny tone.

"Don't be rude to them. They just got here. Now, if you're gonna stop whining, go apologize to them." Bon Bon told him.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "For what!?"

"Don't yell! You just called something of theirs annoying!" Bon Bon snapped. "Now go and apologize!" Bonnie groaned in annoyance and stormed out of the kitchen. Bon Bon followed behind. The purple bunny walked up to Tora and Toka with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry for calling your language annoying." Bonnie apologized.

"It's okay, not everyone will understand the beauty of the language." Toka explained. Bonnie grimaced at the tiger's statement. Tora held out a fist to Toka.

"How about a bro fist, Toka-niisan?" Tora grinned.

"Sure Tora-imotosan, bro fist." Toka replied, tapping his fist with his sister's. Tora put an arm around Toka.

"World's best brother here." Tora said, pointing at Toka.

"World's best brothers!" Riomei corrected Tora, holding onto Wan. The crocodile smile.

"Couldn't put that any better!" Tora exclaimed. "I like you guys."

"We like you too." Freddy said. "Well, unfortunately, we are going to have to hold off the rest of the formalities for tonight… we have a job to do." The animatronics turned to the sea of children who were quietly watching them. Tora grinned sheepishly.

"O tto. (Oops) My bad…" Tora said.

"Wow, this place is popular isn't it?" Toka asked.

"As far as I know, Yes." Caleb said.

"Well. We can't do a thing until our drums get here." Tora said.

"You guys play drums?" Bonnie asked, his eyes widening.

"Heck yes we do." Tora said proudly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Bonnie commented. Tora's grin grew.

"Arigato~." Tora chimed.

"Umm, you're welcome?" Bonnie said as if it was a question. Tora clapped.

"You got it, bud!" Tora said. Bonnie chuckled. Tora patted his back rather hard. Bonnie winced in a bit of pain but played it off.

"Sooo… What'll we be doing until our drums get here?" Tora questioned.

"Ye can watch us do wha' we do, so ye can understan' wha' we do everyday." Foxy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Freddy agreed. Tora and Toka nodded. The animatronics finally went back to playing with the kids. Tora and Toka sat down, out of the way of the animatronics and kids. Caleb and Jacob sat down with them.

"So, you're Japanese," Jacob. "I be' you guys ar' happy 'cause you've go' Wan an' Riomei to talk to."

"Hijou ni sou!" (Very much so!) Toka and Tora said simultaneously. Jacob and Caleb's eyes narrowed.

"Wha' does tha' mean?" Caleb asked cutely.

"It means: very much so." Toka clarified. Tora smiled.

"Brothers are just... the absolute best." Tora said. Toka smiled at Tora.

"Aww, I'm glad you feel that way about me sis." Toka said hugging his sister. Tora hugged back.

"Heehee~. Of course I would. You're my niisan." Tora said with a grin.

"And you're my imotosan." Toka replied with the same expression. Jacob and Caleb looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders and hugged each other as well.

"Siblings are pretty cool. Go' each other's back no matte' wha'." Caleb said.

"Ain't that the truth!" Goldy and Wan shouted from afar. Tora and Toka laughed.

As the day went on, the new Japanese animatronics learned a lot from the Fazbear Crew and everyone else. Eventually their drums came as well. They decided they would put them together when the day had ended. When the restaurant finally closed the animatronics took their time to get to know the two tigers. Tora practically hugged her drum set as well as her brother.

"I love my drums so much~!" The twin tigers said. The Fazbear Crew were watching the tigers with the weirdest expressions.

"What are they doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I think they are embracing their drum sets." Freddy explained

I hug my violin. Nothin' wrong with tha'." Caleb said.

I do the same bu' with my guitar." Jacob admitted.

"I sometimes do it… with my guitar." Bonnie said shyly.

"I have never done that before." Freddy lied.

"Yes you did brother, you did it this morning!" Goldy shouted. Freddy grimaced at his brother.

"I thought you were supposed to have my back." Freddy scolded Goldy. The golden bear frowned.

"Sorry… I thought we were telling the truth…" Goldy apologized. Freddy rolled his eyes. Bon Bon walked up to Freddy.

"We all saw it, so hiding it won't do you any good." Bon Bon said with a grin. Freddy's scowl didn't disappear as he stared at the blue bunny. Bon Bon cleared her throat and walked away. Teddy walked up and placed his paw on Freddy's shoulder.

"Are you embarrassed?" Teddy asked him. Freddy scowled at his counterpart as well. Teddy, however, didn't move. "Are you embarrassed?" Teddy asked him again.

"No… I'm not." Freddy finally answered.

"Then why were you attempting to assure that the knowledge remained a secret?" Teddy asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Freddy asked with a raised eyebrow. Teddy smiled and shrugged.

"You are my counterpart, isn't it natural to care about you?"

"I guess…" Freddy said.

"Besides, who wouldn't care for you?" Freddy smiled at Teddy.

"Maybe it's because you are so much like me that I like you so much Teddy." Freddy admitted. Teddy chuckled.

"Doesn't that, to some extent, sound egotistical to you?" Freddy laughed.

"Am I really that funny?" Freddy asked himself aloud.

"No!" Bonnie shouted. "I'm sorry Freddy, but the jokes you tell those kids are not funny." Freddy and Teddy grimaced.

"I think those jokes are funny." Caleb said. Jacob shrugged.

"Thank you, you two are really nice." Freddy said smiling. Caleb grinned. Tora walked up.

"Jokes? Can I hear some?" Tora asked. Freddy chuckled.

"Okay… let's see… Why did Chica cross the road halfway?" Freddy asked.

"Why did Chica cross the road only halfway?" Tora asked curiously.

"Because she wanted to lay it on the line!" Tora laughed.

"That's a really good one!" Tora said. Freddy smiled proudly and placed his fist on his hips. Tora laughed harder. "Imma hurt myself if I keep laughing like this…" Bonnie scowled.

"It wasn't funny!" the purple bunny complained. "Yeah sure, it was witty. But it wasn't funny."

"You don't have a very good sense of humor, do ya?" Tora asked. Bonnie opened his mouth to say something but Freddy cut him off.

"No he does, he thinks the misfortune of others is quite humorous." the bear said pointing at Bonnie with his thumb.

"Oh. Okay." Tora shrugged. "I find a lot of things funny. I also love video games. Particularly first person shooters. I'm… not a game rager. I don't not flip the hell out when I die or lose. I would rather be put out than start goin' 'Like, OMG, That guy is like, Sooo totally hawt'. So I urge anyone to hit me if that happens. I can take it. Not that bad."

"So… you wan' us to hi' ye if ye happen ta star' fan-girling over a guy?" Foxy asked scratching his head with his hook.

"Actually, That is called the valley girl or the girls that 'fret' or throw a temper tantrum over stupid things including broken nails. And yes, if i act like that, please hit me. I refuse to be like that." Tora said with a shiver. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy stared at Tora in astonishment.

"You're a tomboy aren't you?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

"Got that right! Tomboy through and through." Tora said with pride. Toka laughed at his sister.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that…" Freddy said. "I haven't really been acquainted someone like you before. You're different. I like that."

"Sweetness!" Tora exclaimed. "Being different is what I'm good at~!" Suddenly Chica and Chira ran out of the kitchen with pans of pizza.

"Would you like some pizza now?" Chira asked Tora.

"Oooo. Yes please." Tora replied. Chira happily handed the pan to Tora, who took a slice, and she and Chica ran around the restaurant giving pizzas to everyone. Tora eagerly ate her slice.

"How does it taste sis?" Toka asked his sister with an expression of wonder.

"Aww man.. This is AMAZING!" Tora exclaimed. Toka smiled and instantly took a bite of his slice. The cheese melted inside of his mouth. It was so warm and tasty.

"Oh my goodness. OISHII DESU!" (delicious!)

"Hai Hai!" (Yes Yes!) Tora agreed. "Best. Food. Ever!"

"I have never tasted food before, and I never want to taste anything else for now! This is all I need!" Toka shouted. Tora quickly nodded in agreement before the tiger twins devoured their slices in whole.

"They eat like me and my brother when we are really hungry!" Goldy announced. Freddy blushed at how open his brother was. Does he not know what the meaning of the word secret is?

"Nothing wrong with eating lots! Toka and I are teens. So we're going to be eating a lot. Or, at least I will." Tora explained with a grin. Toka nodded quickly while chewing his slice of pizza.

"Okay well, who wants to try that freeze tag game again?" Freddy asked clapping his hands together.

"I'm good. I'm not the best at freeze tag…" Tora said sheepishly.

"That's okay imotosan, I'll help you. We can stick together." Toka told his sister with a comforting smile. Tora returned the smile.

"Arigato, Niisan." (Thank you, big brother.) Tora said.

"I don' think I shoul' play… Afte' las' nigh', no' a smar' thing on my par'." Caleb muttered. Teddy walked over to Caleb.

"Are you sure? What if we ban Goldy from teleporting?" the big bear asked.

"What!?" Goldy exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"No Goldy, you teleporting is not fair." Freddy said to his brother with a straight face. Caleb shook his head.

"Okay, what if you are not it?" Teddy asked attempting to find a solution to have Caleb play. Caleb gave it some thought before shaking his head again.

"I don' wan' to ruin the game like las' time." Caleb said.

"Move your fat butt aside Teddy, I got this." Bon Bon said shoving Teddy away from Caleb. "You won't ruin the game sweet heart. Trust me, it's because you're playing that makes it so much fun." The blue bunny smiled warmly at the pup. Teddy glanced back at his counterpart and shrugged his shoulders. Caleb blinked up at Bon Bon then shook his head. "Please sweety? It would make me very happy if you played."

"I'm fine. I'll play tomorrow night, though." Caleb said.

"Why not tonight? You will have rooms probably by tomorrow so, why don't we get in some good fun before you get a bedtime?"

"Why do we have to have bedtimes?" Caleb asked. Bon Bon dropped her head.

"We told you why last night..." she stated. "Jacob fell asleep while we were waiting for you to come out of the parts and service room. And he was even tired after he woke up. Thus, the creation of your bedtime." Caleb made a 'oh' sound.

"I still don't want to take a chance in ruining it." Caleb said.

"Hey. Can I try?" Tora asked. Bon Bon glanced at the Japanese tigress and back off from Caleb.

"Go ahead." Bon Bon said.

"Arigato. Caleb?"

"Yes?"

"I know what you're talking about when you don't want to play. Let me tell ya a secret~." Tora said, lowering her voice. Caleb leaned toward the tigress. "I'm not the best at games. I'm actually bad at most games. Especially tag, freeze tag, and hide 'n' seek. But if you don't try, you'll never get better. And plus, it's not about winning or losing. It's about the fun and time you have with your aisuruhito." Tora said with a smile.

"Wha' is eyesoruhito?"

"It means 'People I love' or your precious people." Tora said. "I'm playing because my aisuruhito is. And that's all the motives I need." Caleb stared at Tora in astonishment.

"You're righ'. I shoul' play because th' people I love are playin' righ'?"

"That is exactly right~! Enjoy your time with your aisuruhito." Tora said with a large smile. Caleb smiled at Tora, hugged her, and ran over to Freddy.

"I hav' decide' I'm gonna play with you guys." Caleb announced cheerfully. Tora stood up and went back to Toka.

"You got a way with kids sis." Toka said playfully punching Tora's arm. Tora playfully shoved her brother.

"i just say what I sometimes need to hear." Tora said.

"You should never have any problems then, since you seem to always know what to say to others."

"Alrighty then… Oh wait, where is Michael and Rick?" Freddy said. All of the animatronics stared the double glass doors. As soon as they looked at the doors they opened, showing the people they were looking for.

"Sorry we're late." Mike said nervously.

"It's okay, I had literally just started wondering where you were. You're timing couldn't have been more impeccable."

"Well, we were just about to start playing freeze tag again." Freddy told the night guard.

"Again? What, did you guys forget what happened last time?" Rick asked obnoxiously. Caleb flinched and Bon Bon glared. "What are you going to do blue bunny? Glare at me some more?" Tora stepped closer.

"Don't be a jackass, baka." Tora stated. Rick's eyes widened.

"We got a smart ass tiger up in here, do we?" Rick said in an intimidating manner.

"One, proper term is TIGRESS." Tora hissed. "And two, watch your mouth or your face won't be in tact."

"You're the b**ch that cursed first!" Rick shouted.

"And you're the one *blurting out* crud that you have no right to, Baka!" Tora retorted. "I'm going this way before I hit you, Baka."

"Give it your best shot ya little turd!" Rick growled. Tora turned around and punched Rick on the cheek. Rick staggered backwards from the impact. He rubbed his cheek and winced.

"I can't believe I'm fighting a dumb animatronic tiger... but you know what… you asked for it!" Rick shouted as he lept for Tora. Tora moved out of the way and kicked Rick.

"You're such a chibi baka, dude." Tora snapped. Freddy and Teddy instantly jumped between Rick and Tora.

"That is enough!" The bears shouted. "What is wrong with you two!?"

"A few words of advice: Don't. Insult. Me. EVER." Tora growled then walked away, taking deep, calming breaths.

"YOU FREAKIN' STARTED IT!" Rick screamed. Mike grimaced at Rick and slapped him. "What the heck dude!?"

"What is wrong with you Rick?" Mike was angry and bewildered. "Where is all of this anger coming from?" Rick didn't answer, he dislodged himself from Teddy's grip and walked toward the office. Mike followed him. Tora sat down and put her head in her hands.

"What the heck is wrong with me?"

"You okay, Tora?" Toka asked calmly.

"My dang temper again. I hate this." Tora said. "I can't control it. Heck, I can barely keep a handle on it."

"Well, we just need to work on it. It's not going to stop overnight." Toka told his sister. He sat down beside her and rubbed calm circles on her back. "Everything is alright sis."

"I'm going to go apologize." Tora said and stood up and went to the security office. She stuck her head through the office corridor.

"Um… you guys?" she said shyly.

"Yeah?" Mike responded.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior." Tora said.

"That's great, Rick wanted to apologize too. Didn't ya Rick?"

"No." Mike slapped Rick again.

"Yes, you did. Now you apologize first." Mike instructed.

"I'm sorry." Rick said sternly.

"Stop acting like a child. Say it right, and unfold your arms." Mike said. Rick rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms.

"I'm sorry, Tora." Rick said in a nicer tone. Tora stepped into the room and bowed.

"Gomen'nasai." Tora said. Rick's eyes widened.

"You speak Japanese too?" Rick asked.

"I do. I'm also a drummer and a gamer." Tora said, standing straight.

"Wow, I'm a gamer too." Rick smiled as he spoke. "I pw'ned Mike here in a wrestling game."

"You did not!" Mike shouted. "I beat you! And you had to do whatever I told you to for our entire shift!" Rick rolled his eyes.

"I chalenge you to a game then!" Tora said.

"Challenge accepted!" Rick shouted getting to his feet.

"With what game system and TV, because last time I checked, this place didn't have either of those."

"Arcade! Plenty of games there!" Tora said.

"Let's go then!" Rick yelled. The tigress and teen sped out of the office and headed for the arcade.

"Where are you guys going?" Freddy asked.

"Game! Challenge! No time to lose!" Tora yelled and ran to a racing simulator game. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"BRING IT ON SISTER! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Rick shouted excitedly. Once the game started, Tora pounded on the gas and only laid off on turns, quickly taking first place.

"Aww yeah! First place already!" Tora cheered.

"Not for long!" Rick took a risk and took a turn extremely early and sped into the lead. Tora quickly took it back just as they reached the finish line.

"AWW YEAH! I WON! Nice gaming, dude!" Tora said, holding out her fist. Rick laughed and bumped her fist.

"Yeah, GG…. wanna go again?"

"Heck yeah!" Tora cheered. The two instantly sat back down in their gaming chairs and started another game. Back inside the dining room, the animatronics could hear the cheers and complaints echoing from the arcade room.

"Is it necessary to scream that much over a video game?" Teddy asked.

"I highly doubt it…" Freddy answered.

"I wanna play!" Goldy shouted as he ran toward the arcade room. Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"And are you sure he is your brother, Freddy?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

"I used to be pretty sure." Freddy said adjusting his top hat. Bonnie laughed.

"Do you want to play Bon Bon?" Bonnie asked his sister.

"That sounds like fun." Bon Bon said. The two bunnies jumped from their chairs and ran into the arcade room. The only ones left in the dining room was, Freddy, Teddy, Wan, Riomei, Foxy, Chira, Chica, and Roxy.

"Awww man! I lost!" Tora laughed.

"Yeah! LIKE A BAWSE!" Rick exclaimed.

"AWW YEAH!" Tora laughed. Toka was laughing as he watched the two play their game. Bon Bon and Bonnie were playing a fighter game. So far, Bon Bon had been winning.

"How are you beating me!?" Bonnie complained.

"Sisters rule, alright?" Bon Bon laughed.

"Maybe it's some type of mental block. Ya know? Like, I have a natural emotion to protect you." Bonnie explained.

"Could be right." Bon Bon agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that the mental block won't apply in video games!"

"Good luck on that, Bonnie!" Bon Bon laughed. The bunnies played their hardest to completely destroy each other… virtually. However, Bon Bon won in the end.

"NOO!" Bonnie yelled. "I WAS SO FREAKIN' CLOSE!"

"YES! I beat you at something!" Bon Bon cheered. Bonnie smirked.

"You're right, you finally beat me at something." the purple bunny teased. Bon Bon shoved him.

"And you still have yet to admit you've got a crush." Bon Bon whispered.

"S-s-shut up!" Bonnie whispered loudly, his face red.

"Now you know how I felt~." Bon Bon smirked.

"When did I… oh." Bonnie frowned. "I said I was… no I didn't. I'm sorry?"

"Heehee. It's fine." Bon Bon said. Bonnie was still frowning, and his blush had not dissipated.

"Dude… That was a blast!" Tora yelled.

"Yes, it was!" Rick agreed.

"Gaming buds?" Tora asked.

"For real doe!" Rick held out his fist. Tora grinned and bumped his fist with her own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's right. We went there. Bigger family=better<strong>_

_**"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J R R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-chan signing out~**_

**Live life like an xplosion! JFlare out!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Rooms?

As the night ended and the day started, Mike and Rick decided they would stay and help with anything they could. They talked and played with the animatronics and had a lot of fun. The first thing Mr. Reynolds saw when he came through the double doors were the smiling faces of the animatronics.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"We raised a lot of money yesterday~." Chica said cheerfully.

"Me and Jacob raised one hundred and thirteen all on our own!" Caleb said and held out the money for Mr. Reynolds.

"Did you now?" Mr. Reynolds took the money and counted it himself. "Hmm, very good job you two." The twins smiled largely. "How much did we make as a total yesterday?" Freddy and Teddy grinned at each other and stepped out of the group with their hands behind their backs.

"Teddy and I counted the total amount of money we made in that one day." Freddy said.

"And we are very to happy to tell you that we have made more money than we have ever made in a very long time." Teddy added. The two bears paused and waited for Mr. Reynold's reaction, but he didn't say anything. He was just waiting for them to finish.

"Okay… how much?"

"We made over three thousand dollars!" Teddy and Freddy shouted in unison. Mr. Reynolds mouth dropped.

"You're lying to me…" The bears kept their large grin and shook their heads. "Did we really?" All of the animatronics nodded their heads all with the same giant smile. Mr. Reynolds began to laugh.

"This is amazing! It looks like you guys will be getting your rooms sooner that I thought." the manager said. The animatronics began to cheer. Mike and Rick were laughing behind them.

"They're like little kids." Rick pointed out.

"Yeah, that's probably what makes them so loveable." Mike agreed. Mr. Reynolds walked to his office as the animatronics continued to cheer and rejoice.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna get our rooms!" Chica screamed.

"Aye, this'll be amazin'!" Foxy yelled.

"I can't wait to see mine!" Bon Bon almost squeaked.

"I be' our room's gonna be cool!" the twins said.

"This is so exciting!" Freddy shouted.

"Wait a minute…" Goldy said. "Are we all going to have our separate rooms, or are we going to share a few?"

"I know Jacob an' I are gonna share a room."

"Yes, that is logical." Freddy thought aloud. "But, if we are going to share rooms… whom will we share them with?" The animatronics fell silent. Mike and Rick stared at the animatronics.

"Is that such a big problem?" Rick asked. "It's not like you guys have genitals."

"There are kids present!" Bon Bon said.

"What are genitals?" the twins asked.

"Nothing you two have to worry about." Freddy answered grimacing at Rick. Rick gulped and looked around nervously.

"Alright, Alright. Can we just get on with the room arrangements?" Tora asked calmly, unfazed by Rick's vocabulary. Toka, on the other hand, coughed nervously. "Just, drop the last subject and pull the room subject back to the front center, Capiech? Mind outta the gutter, Rick."

"Iyana…" (Disgusting…) Toka muttered. "Yeah, let's change the subject."

"Yes so… I guess I can share a room with Goldy and Teddy." Freddy suggested.

"That's weird…" Rick commented. "You sharing a room with all of your counterparts? Can you get any more egotistical than that?" The animatronics all scowled at Rick again.

"I can share a room with my Big brother." Bon Bon said with a shrug. Bonnie chuckled. Rick coughed at Bon Bon's statement.

"Insestuous!" Rick attempted to hide the word in his fake coughs. Bon Bon glared at Rick.

"If you're going to continue with the rude remarks, Get. Out." Bon Bon snapped. Rick smiled mischievously. Bon Bon's expression went dark.

"Just ignore him, Bon Bon." Roxy said. "He is just a dirty minded fool."

"And i'm about this close to punting him out those dang doors!"

"Anyway, why don't we do this:" Freddy began, "Yes, Bon Bon and Bonnie can have one room, Goldy, Teddy, and me have one room, Foxy and Roxy, Chica and Chira, Wan and Riomei, Toka and Tora, and the twins. Does everyone agree with that?" Bon Bon nodded, still glaring at Rick. The rest of the animatronics murmured in agreement. "Good, now Rick. May I speak with you?"

"No dad, you may not." Rick answered in a smart aleck tone. Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"Can I kick him now? Please, Freddy?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'm sorry, trust me I want to kick as well, however I believe we have had enough violence last night."

"Gomen…" Tora muttered, looking down. Freddy opened his mouth to say something but Goldy talked over him.

"Anata ga idesu yo!" (You're fine!) Goldy shouted. Freddy stared at his brother with an astounded expression."What? You don't remember when Wan and Riomei were teaching me Japanese? I still remember some things."

"Arigato." Tora said. Goldy nodded.

"Come with me Rick." Freddy said grabbing the teen by the wrist. Rick tried to get away, but Freddy's grip was exceptionally strong. Rick eventually gave up and walked behind Freddy until they got to their destination, which was the office.

"What is wrong with you Rick?" Freddy asked. The bear was clearly angry, however, it seemed more like fury than anger. Rick had noticed it.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" Freddy yelled. "I understand why Mike was reluctant to letting you live in his apartment! You're annoying! You never cease with your disgusting, repulsive antics! Don't you think you've done enough of them!? I can assure you, everyone else is FU-" Freddy stopped. He had almost said a vituperative word. The bear rubbed his temples with his hands and sighed. "Just go somewhere Rick… I'm done talking to you." Back in the dining room, Tora watched the kitchen door.

"Is it always like this?" The tigress asked.

"Is what always like this?" Bonnie asked her.

"The… yelling and stuff?" Tora asked a little more specifically.

"No, it's actually really rare when Freddy get's that mad." Bonnie told Tora.

"My brother has very good control of his emotions." Goldy complimented Freddy. Bon Bon went and half hid behind Goldy, having never seen Freddy that angry before.

"I like it better when Freddy is happy." Chira said. "I don't like angry Freddy. He seems really scary." The animatronics nodded in agreement. They all flinched when the saw Freddy walk around the corner that lead to the office, Rick followed behind him. Bon Bon retreated behind Goldy completely. The twins looked beyond terrified. Tora and Toka were mostly unfazed. Freddy walked into the kitchen and while Rick turned to meet with Mike.

"Are you alright now brother?" Goldy asked the brown bear. Freddy nodded, but he didn't say anything. "Are you sure?" Freddy nodded again, still no words. The room was silent. Freddy leaned up against a counter with his arms folded. Chica walked up to the bear, with a bit of a shy attitude.

"Freddy… do you want some pizza?" she asked him. The bear looked up at the yellow chicken and smiled a bit. He took the pizza slice and ate it.

"Thank you, Chica." Freddy said. He sighed and regained his normal demeanor. "Okay so, how are we going to get ready for today?" All of the animatronics let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow Freddy, you are scary when you are angry." Bonnie said.

"Aye Fred, I be glad ye have contro' o' yer temper." Foxy laughed raising his hook. The twins looked at each other then at Freddy, nodding. Bon Bon still didn't fully come out of hiding,

her ears as far down as they would go. Goldy touched one of Bon Bon's ears.

"You can stop hiding now, Freddy is calm." Goldy told Bon Bon. The blue rabbit looked up at Goldy. Goldy smiled at her and stepped aside. Bon Bon gulped, still terrified. Freddy smiled at Bon Bon.

"Trust me, I'm calm now." Freddy said placed a paw on his chest. Bon Bon's green eyes were still wide but she calmed down slightly. "I'm going to go talk to Mr. Reynolds about our rooms." Freddy walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh wait, brother!" Goldy called. Freddy stuck his head through the door.

"Yes, Goldy?"

"Watch your profanity." Goldy grinned deviously. Freddy chuckled and left. Bon Bon instantly hugged Goldy. "What is it?" Goldy asked Bon Bon.

"S-scared…" The blue bunny murmured.

"Really? You're not really the person I would expect to get scared." Goldy said, eyes widened. Bon Bon nodded. Goldy kissed Bon Bon on her forehead. "Don't be scared, even when brother is mad, he would never hurt anyone." Bon Bon nodded.

"Mr. Reynolds?" Freddy said, knocking on the office door.

"Yes, Freddy. Come in." Mr. Reynolds responded.

"I want to converse the subject of our rooms with you." Freddy said.

"Alright. What about them?"

"Well, the others and I have discussed the subject ourselves and we decided that it would be better if we shared rooms to save money."

"Really? You guys don't want separate rooms anymore?"

"Yes, we are pleased with our decision. We have already discussed who will be sharing rooms. However, someone took the subject out of context."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter. I just want to consult this topic with you."

"Alright." With that, Freddy walked out of the office and headed back to the kitchen. Tora got atop the counter. She grinned.

"Hey! Toka! Watch!" Tora said.

"Hai?" Tora stood up and did a perfect backflip off the counter, landing perfectly beside it. The animatronics clapped.

"Wow, that was cool!" Bonnie shouted.

"I can do more! Toka! Guys, follow me!" Tora yelled excitedly. The animatronics followed the tigress to wherever she was going, which happened to be the show stage. Freddy saw them run out of the kitchen and followed them. She stopped and pulled Toka on the stage.

"Toka. We'll do the Bad Apple dance!" Tora said. "Or Sweet Devil Remix." Goldy suddenly jumped onto the stage.

"Sweet Devil Remix!" the golden bear shouted.

"We need four. So one more dancer and we're set."

"I'll do it." Freddy said, climbing onto the stage. "I know this dance."

"Cool! Positions." The four animatronics on the stage got into positions. Music started and they all moved individually of each other for about a minute. The four of them danced to the music popping and locking their joints to the beat. Then the solos came. Everyone else froze in place as Goldy stepped out of the group and did his own dance to the tempo of the music. When he stopped, Freddy came out and did the same. The same went for Tora and Toka. The suddenly synced back up when the chorus started. Giant smiles grew on the animatronics faces as they dance. They froze again when the chorus stopped. This time Freddy came out first and he did a different dance than before. The same process of stopping and starting took its role again, only everyone did dissimilar dances. When the chorus started up again, the animatronics fell back into a synced dance. At the end, Tora did another back flip to the ground.

"Woo! That was GREAT!" Tora cheered. Freddy and Goldy grinned at each other. Toka quickly hugged his sister. Tora laughed at Toka.

"That was awesome!" Toka shouted.

"Hai Hai!" Tora agreed.

"What fun!" Freddy said. Goldy giggled and hugged his brother. Freddy chuckled and hugged him back.

"WOW, that was soo cool!" Goldy exclaimed. The animatronics that weren't on the stage clapped. They hadn't even realized that Mr. Reynolds was watching as well.

"We should do that more!" Tora suggested.

"Yes, you should." Mr. Reynolds agreed. All of the animatronics flinched to hear Mr. Reynolds voice. "That was absolutely amazing! You guys are unbelievable." The animatronics smiled nervously. "Would you guys like to perform dances like that on for the kids?"

"Really!? That would be great!" Tora exclaimed, throwing up her fists in joy.

"Could we really do that?!" Freddy asked.

"Of course you could." Mr. Reynolds said. "If you guys want to."

"Already know what Imma say. HECK. YES." Tora said.

"Yes! That would be so much fun!" Goldy shouted.

"And we'll need others to help cause some songs need multiple dancers. More than four most of the time." Tora said.

"Subarashii!" (Awesome!) Toka shouted. Freddy looked over at the double doors and saw people waiting outside… a lot of people.

"Um sir, when were we supposed to open?" Freddy asked nervously.

"About, fifteen minutes ago." Mr. Reynolds answered looking at his watch.

"Okay, I was just wondering because we have about fifteen minutes worth of people piling at the front doors." Freddy said pointing at the double doors.

"So… What's the plan?" Tora asked, an ear twitching and folding her hands behind her head. "'Cause I got an idea for a dance we can do."

"Please inform us." Teddy said. The animatronics listened intently to what Tora was going to say.

"It's a japanese song we can all do. It's called Love and Joy." Tora explained. "Me and Riomei can handle the lyrics, I think."

"I think only girls can perform this song… the dance moves are a bit… girly." Bonnie pointed out.

"And? I've seen plenty of manly men dance this dance. They got girls like nobody's business." Tora said with a completely straight face.

"So? I'm not one of those manly men who will do this dance." Bonnie replied. "I'm not going to do it."

"You're gonna dance with your family!" Tora commanded angrily. Bon Bon nodded.

"No! I don't like the dance moves, and there is no way you could make me do it!" Bonnie shouted. "Why not just let the girls do it!? Is it that big of a deal?!"

"You are gonna dance whether you like it or not. And I won't tell everyone your little secret, Big Brother. Or should I call you big baby?" Bon Bon teased.

"Do whatever you want!" Bonnie said blushing. "I'd rather lose my secret than my dignity!"

"I'm sure some of the other boys will be dancing." Bon Bon said. "Do you wanna look like a coward because you don't want to dance a 'girly' dance?"

"A-actually, Bon Bon… I'm not very happy with the dance moves either." admitted Goldy, who was nervously fiddling with his bow tie.

"Alright! Since ya boys are too dang cowardly to dance then fine. I'll pick another." Tora huffed. "Bad Apple is the only other one. If you're too cowardly to dance to that, then it's your loss on the fun."

"I can do that…" Bonnie said with a straight face. "Plus there is actually a guy in that dance."

"Alright. I'll do lyrics. Toka, wanna dance or be our drums?" Tora asked.

"Drums, I wanna play on my drums." Toka answered, smiling cutely.

"Can I dance too?" Goldy asked Tora.

"Almost all of us'll be dancing. Toka and Bonnie will be running music. I'll handle the singing part. Everyone good with that?" The animatronics nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we can finally let those people in." Wan said staring at the now bigger sea of people outside the building. Freddy ran to the double doors and unlocked them. He opened the doors and the people walked inside. Freddy then ran to the show stage and jumped onto it.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" The bear started with the same everyday line. speaking through his microphone. "My name is… you know my name already." A small amount of laughs could be heard emanating from the crowd. "And you know my friends' names as well. However, we would like to announce that we are going to do things a bit differently from now on. I'm sure you all recall the usual songs we used to sing correct?" The crowd murmured in affirmation. "Yes well; from now on, we are going to be dancing and singing. But it won't be our songs. We will be dancing to songs that you probably have heard. And all of us will be doing it. If you know the dance we are doing, feel free to join in where you are!" With that, Freddy nodded to Tora, signalling to start the music.

"Alright! Toka, Bonnie! On three!" Tora announced. She stood front and center atop the stage and motioned for everyone to get into position. Shortly after the music started, Tora moved. The group of animatronics on the stage were completely synchronized. Shortly after, Tora began singing.

"Nagareteku toki no naka de demo, Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte. Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo, Mienai wa sou shiranai? Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku, Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsudzukete. Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado. Watashi wa watashi sore dake Yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no. Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba, Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru." Tora sang, needing no microphone.

The crowd watched in awe as the animatronics sang and danced to the song that one of them was singing. The dance moves were completely in sync and the words were exactly right. Not only that Tora sang the lyrics smiled and continued singing.

"Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi ni iru no? Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo Hito no koto nado shiri mo shinai wa Konna watashi mo kawareru mo nara Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru Nagareteku toki no naka de demo Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo Mienai wa sou shiranai? Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsudzukete Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado Watashi wa watashi sore dake!" the song came to an end and Tora bowed low. The crowd roared with excitement and contempt.

"The crowds all your's, Fred." Tora said then took her place next to Toka at their drums. Freddy walked out of the group as the other animatronics walked off to the edge of the stage.

"Hey guys, how did you like our first performance?" Freddy asked the crowd. The crowd responded with roars of happiness. The bear grinned. "I am very pleased to hear that. It also makes me happy that this is only our first performance and we received such a wonderful response. We thank you very much for watching and listening, please enjoy the rest of your stay here at the pizzeria." Freddy walked off the stage as the crowd clapped for the animatronics. When the claps finally calmed down, murmurs of compliments could be heard, they were toward the animatronics and the restaurant.

"Wow, you guys are amazing." Mike said. "How did you guys even come to be?" The animatronics shrugged happily in unison. The two guards noticed that the animatronics were breathing heavily.

"Dancing two songs in a row… man it's exhausting." Tora said.

"Maybe this is why we wanted rooms…" Goldy said completely out of breath. "How did you have the energy to talk, Freddy?"

"I… don't… know." Freddy paused between each word to take gasps of air.

"You all were just dancing…. I was singing too!" Tora huffed. "That's harder…" The animatronics all fell to the floor simultaneously with loud thuds and clangs as they landed on top of each other. The only animatronics that were still standing was Toka, Bonnie, Caleb, and Jacob.

"Oookay." Rick uttered.

"You try dancing like that…!" Tora panted out. "Toka, Help please…"

"Yeah! I'd like ta see ye try!" Foxy wheezed. Toka picked up his sister and put her on his back.

"Bonnie!" Bon Bon screamed, still out of breath. "Please help me, I can't move!" Bonnie frowned at his sister in pity. He put his guitar down and picked up his sister as well.

"You guys are lucky… no one is gonna pick us up!" Goldy complained. "Wait, Freddy?"

"Don't even try it, Goldy." Freddy retorted. The animatronics laid on the floor still breathing heavily.

"You guys are lucky too, Caleb and Jacob. You're kids, you have so much energy." Goldy continued to whine.

"We don't dance." The twins said.

"What? You guys didn't dance?"

"I can' really dance like tha'." Caleb said.

"An' I don' do much dancing."Jacob said.

"That's still not fair!" Goldy screamed. The twins laughed.

"Goldy!" Wan shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" Goldy sighed. The animatronics remained silent until they finally caught their breath. Freddy was to first one to get to his feet. He dusted himself off, placed his top hat on his head, and readjusted his bow tie.

"That was fun though." Tora said, grinning.

"Oh, you're back... and you're not even on your own two feet" Freddy said, noticing Toka was still carrying Tora.

"I was singing and dancing, remember?" Tora said.

"So? It's been a few minutes, I'm sure you have had enough time to catch your breath."

"I also have been around for as long as you guys." Tora stated.

"And someone has been carrying you for the last five minutes."

"Problem being? I'm not exactly used to moving around like that." Tora said. Freddy rolled his eyes. Mr. Reynolds tapped on Freddy's shoulder. The bear turned around to face the manager.

"Yes sir?" Freddy said politely.

"I just wanted to tell you that we now have decided where we will put your rooms." Freddy's eyes widened and a large smiled grew on his face.

"Really!?"

"Yes, and it's not going to be here at the restaurant."

"What?"

"Yup, we are making a separate sort of… building, if you will, for you and the rest of the animatronics."

"B-but, where will this be?"

"It will be near the restaurant, if not just outside, a few blocks away."

"But, won't we be seen by everyone?"

"Yes, and there won't be a thing they can do to you. You know why?"

"Why?" Freddy asked nervously.

"Because you guys are property of this building, and they cannot take you if they do not own you. Which will never happen." Freddy was happy that he and his friends were getting their rooms that they wanted, but was it a smart decision to put them outside the restaurant?

"What's going on?" Bon Bon asked curiously.

"Well, we are getting our rooms now." Freddy told Bon Bon.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Bon Bon questioned.

"Umm, they won't be inside the restaurant." Freddy answered rubbing the back of his neck. "And, we'll be seen by others from now on. They'll know that we are sentient.

"W-won't that cause problems?" Bon Bon's voice shrunk as she spoke.

"Mr. Reynolds said that we have nothing to worry about because people can't do anything to us." Freddy attempted to console Bon Bon and himself.

"B-but people might try. I-I've seen the news… Old clippings but still…" Bon Bon stuttered with fear.

"I know, but Mr. Reynolds insists that we have nothing to worry about." Freddy's voice started to crack, showing that he was just as nervous. "I mean, I trust him. I desperately do, it's other people that I don't trust…"

"I-I-I really don't trust other people besides Mr. Reynolds and Mike, and I don't want to take any chances…"

"Neither do I… so we have a choice: do we place the complete trust of our lives in Mr. Reynolds or do we give up our rooms?" The other animatronics came and gathered around Freddy and Bon Bon. Freddy informed them on what Mr. Reynolds had told him, after he was done, they all went into a state of deep thought. What was more important to them, their rooms or their safety? Bon Bon spoke up first.

"I-if Mr. Reynolds says i-it'll be okay… I-I'll believe him…" Bon Bon decided, stuttering nervously.

"Yeah, I know we haven't been here long but… I think he and Mike are the only people who love and look after us." Roxy said. The twins nodded.

"Yes, I agree." Teddy said. "If anyone illustrates affection toward us more, it's Mike and Mr. Reynolds."

"Yeah! Boss Guy helpe' me and Cal ou' o' tha' horrible place we use' to be." Jacob said.

"Then it's settled. We all agree that we don't mind living outside the restaurant, because we trust that Mike and Mr. Reynolds will protect us!" Freddy said as if he were giving a motivational speech.

"YEAH!" All of the animatronics shouted in unison.

"I will tell Mr. Reynolds!" Freddy ran off to talk to Mr. Reynolds.

"Sir! The others and I have decided to live outside the restaurant like you suggested."

"You have?"

"Yes, we trust you and Mike. And we realized that if anyone loves us more than the kids, it's you and Mike… and sometimes Rick." Mr. Reynolds laughed.

"Alright then, tonight, Mike, Rick and I will show you to your new rooms." Mr. Reynolds said smiling. Freddy grinned wildly.

"Thank you very much sir!" Freddy ran back to the other animatronics. "Guys! Guys! We are going to have our rooms tonight!" The animatronics jumped for joy at the news. They were finally getting their rooms.

**A/N: Hey everyone! JFlare and Frost-Chan here! What do you guys think of the story so far? A lot of eventful things going on here. Who is excited for the rooms? The animatronics are! We love where this story is going and we are having a lot of fun with it, hopefully you all are as well. We'll see you guys next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out! **"A signle dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." -J J R Tolkien Frost-Chan singing out~****


	10. The Secret's out!

The secret's out!

The animatronics eagerly awaited the end of the day. The couldn't wait to go to their new rooms. Besides, it was official, their new rooms were waiting for them. When the last child and their family left the building all of the animatronics were excitedly standing at the front doors of the restaurant. They were hopping on their toes eagerly awaiting Mike and Rick's arrival. That is, everyone but Bon Bon.

"Come on dudes! We're dying here!" Wan said. Teddy noticed Bon Bon's nervous behavior and went to confront her.

"Bon Bon, is something troubling you?" Teddy asked the blue bunny sweetly.

"I-I'm really not in the mood to talk." Bon Bon said. Teddy sat down next to the blue bunny.

"Why?" Bon Bon moved away.

"I'm j-just not." Bon Bon said. "N-now leave me alone." Teddy frowned and attempted to place a paw on Bon Bon's shoulder but she moved away again. The bear just decided to leave the blue bunny alone. At least, until Bonnie came to try.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Bonnie asked her.

"N-nervous about this whole thing." Bon Bon murmured.

"Bon Bon, I understand that you're nervous. To be honest, I'm still a bit nervous myself. But, like we said: we have nothing to be worried about, especially because we have Mike."

"I know. B-but our secret… only Mike and a few others know..." she muttered.

"I guess it's just time the rest of the world knew…" Bonnie said shrugging his shoulders. "But hey, don't worry about it anymore okay? We are all here for each other. Like Freddy says, we're a family." Bonnie said smiling warmly. Bon Bon smiled back.

"Thanks, Bonnie…" The blue bunny murmured softly. Bonnie blushed a bit as he looked around nervously. He suddenly kissed his sister on her cheek and his blush brightened.

"I-I-I love you s-sis." Bonnie uttered. Bon Bon hugged Bonnie quickly.

"Love you too, big brother." She replied quietly. Bonnie smiled and hugged his sister back.

"Now, let's go wait for Mike and Rick." Bonnie said grabbing Bon Bon's hand. The purple bunny led Bon Bon to the door as the other animatronics started to shout excitedly.

"They're here! They're here!" Goldy yelled bouncing up and down. The night guards were bombarded by the animatronics running out of the building. They surrounded the night guards laughing.

"What's this all about?" Mike asked.

"Our rooms are a few blocks away waiting for us!" Bon Bon said with a smile.

"We are all extremely thrilled!" Teddy said energetically. Freddy abruptly walked out of the group toward Rick and slapped across the face… hard.

"What the HECK was that for!?" Rick exclaimed.

"You deserved it, I forgot to slap you this morning." Freddy answered. Rick scowled at the bear. The other animatronics attempted to contain their laughter. Mr. Reynolds walked out of the building behind the animatronics.

"Are you guys ready?" the manager asked.

"Are we ever!" Wan shouted.

"Show us the way!" Roxy yelled.

"Ready!" The twins cheered.

"As ready as i'll ever be." Bon Bon said.

"Lead away!" Tora exclaimed.

"Ikimashou!" Toka screamed happily. With that, Mr. Reynolds walked out in front of the animatronics and motioned for the guards to follow as well. The group walked wide in the open toward their own little house. The animatronics were in complete awe in how beautiful the outside world was.

"Oh my goodness!" Chira said.

"It's so pretty!" Roxy agreed.

"Better than just seeing it from the roof~!" Bon Bon stated softly.

"We've been out here before." Goldy said. "Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Riomei, and me were all out here. But we didn't go very far. As a matter of fact, we only went out to that stop light." Goldy pointed to a stop light that they had long ago passed. Bon Bon looked at him in awe.

"Really?" The blue bunny asked.

"Yeah we did! I remember!" Freddy said. "My brother was so enthralled by that stop light." Goldy blushed from embarrassment. Bon Bon giggled and held out a hand for Goldy. The golden bear's face was now a crimson gold as he took Bon Bon's hand. "What he really liked was how it changed colors in mere seconds." Freddy explained smiling. Goldy's blush brightened.

"I think it's cute~." Bon Bon chimed just loud enough for Goldy to hear. Goldy giggled and rubbed his head up against Bon Bon's. The group fell into silence again as they grew closer to their little house.

"There it is." Mr. Reynolds said, pointing to a small house up ahead. The animatronics squinted their eyes in attempt to see the house.

"I see it!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Do you guys see it!?"

"I can!" Tora said. The animatronics instantly started to sprint toward the house, their metal feet pounding on the concrete. They all stopped in front of the door of their little house, talking indistinctly among themselves. Mr. Reynolds walked to the door and put the key inside the lock.

"Are you guys ready?" Mr. Reynolds teased the animatronics.

"DON'T PLAY WITH US MAN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Wan screamed.

"There are people probably attempting to rest!" Bon Bon hushed Wan. Riomei scowled at her brother.

"Please hurry and open the door…" Wan said much quieter. Mr. Reynolds laughed and twisted the key. When the click sounded, the animatronics jumped with excitement. Mr. Reynolds pushed the door open and the animatronics flooded into the little house screaming. The night guards and the manager laughed at the child like animatronics. Each door had a label to help them all out a bit. Each of the animatronics ran into their own room. They hadn't even realized that Mr. Reynolds had given their own rooms anyway … until now.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" The animatronics screamed from their rooms.

"My room is so awesome! Go' everythin' I like!" Jacob and Caleb yelled.

"Mine is perfect!" Bon Bon's squeal could be easily be heard.

"Mine is yellow!" Goldy shouted. "I love it!"

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Chica yelled. Instantly all of the animatronics ran out of their rooms and tackled the humans.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" They all said in unison.

"You're welcome." Mike and Mr. Reynolds choked out.

"Can you please get off, you guys are heavy." Mike moaned. The animatronics lept off of the night guard and manager. Rick was just standing behind them.

"Don't I get a love crushing hug?" he asked.

"You can if you change your behavior." Freddy retorted. Rick sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously you don't want a love crushing hug." Goldy said.

"Hey. Hugs don't work like that." Tora said. "Everyone gets a hug, alright? alright."

"Hai, houyou wa, subete no tame no monodesu!" (Yes, hugs are for all!) Toka agreed. Tora walked up to Rick and hugged him. Rick chuckled and hugged Tora back.

"Thanks… Tora?" Rick said.

"Yup." Tora replied simply. The other animatronics slowly gathered around Rick and they all eventually gave him a love crushing hug. They all fell to the floor just as what they did to Mike and Mr. Reynolds.

"Okay, to our rooms!" Chira commanded. Abruptly, the animatronics jumped up from Rick and ran into their little house. The guards and manager followed them in.

"Oh guys," Mr. Reynolds said. "I figured you guys would want a little more than just rooms so I took the liberty of adding an additional room." The animatronics came out of their rooms and followed Mr. Reynolds to the end of the hallway. "Do you guys want to guess what's behind this door?"

"Dude! Seriously! Stop teasing us!" Wan shouted.

"Calm down, Wan!" Bon Bon said. Wan pouted and looked down at the floor.

"Go ahead sir…" Wan uttered quietly. Mr. Reynolds chuckled and opened the door.

"I gave you guys your very own recreational room." Mr. Reynolds announced with a large smile. "You guys may be animatronics but… to be honest, you kinda like children. So I filled a need before it became a need." The animatronics rushed into the room, gawking at everything that was in there. There was a TV at the far end of the room with two game systems under the entertainment center. There was also a shelf at the left of the room that had a bunch of board games on it. In the center of the room was a convertible table that could be converted into a pool table, table tennis, and air hockey.

"AWW YEAH! GAMER PARADISE!" Tora cheered and ran to the game systems. Bonnie quickly followed the tigress and plopped into a gaming chair beside her. Bon Bon sat on one of the many sitting places. The twins ran towards the table.

"Yay! Ping pong!" Caleb cheered. The twins had wide grins on their faces as they began to play.

"Freddy, I know you like to read so I also got you a book shelf over there just for you." Mr. Reynolds said. A large grin grew on the bears face. He ran into the room and grabbed a book and sat into one of the bean bag chairs and began reading. All of the animatronics were all doing their own thing inside the recreational room in a matter of minutes.

"Um sir…" Mike uttered. "Doesn't this put us out of a job?" Rick's eyes widened, he had just been thinking the same thing.

"Yes, normally it would put you two out of a job." Mr. Reynolds said with a straight face. "However, you two are the best night guards I have ever had. There is absolutely no way I could get rid of you. So, instead of guarding the restaurant, you will be guarding the animatronics. You will alternate between them in your shifts. Some nights you will be at the restaurant and others you will be here." Mike and Rick sighed in relief.

"Whew, you scared me dude. I thought you were going to fire us." Rick gasped.

"I was actually holding my breath there." Mike said. Mr. Reynolds laughed.

"Well, enjoy your time here. I'm heading home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"BYE! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" The animatronics shouted in unison.

"You know, he isn't such a bad guy after all." Rick said.

"Yeah, and I was making fun of him just a few days ago…" Mike murmured. Rick chortled. The guards walked into the recreational room and enjoyed their time with the animatronics. Bonnie and Tora were playing a racing game, the wolf twins were playing table tennis, Freddy and Teddy were reading books, Goldy and Bon Bon were watching TV, Chica, Chira, and Roxy were gossiping about who knows what, Toka, Wan, and Riomei were busy speaking in Japanese with each other, and Foxy had went to his room and locked the door behind him.

"I'm gonna win, I'M GONNA WIN!" Bonnie cheered.

"Nope." Tora said ramming Bonnie's car into a wall and won at the last moment. "HA! Boom!" Bonnie's mouth dropped.

"Oh come on! I was leading the entire time!" Bonnie complained.

"Never keep your hopes up~." Tora grinned. Bonnie grabbed Tora's shoulder.

"We will keep playing until I win, and we won't stop until it happens!"

"Uh, No. Not happening. I won once but I'm actually gonna hit the sack, sooo. 'Night guys!" Tora said, standing up and going to her room, yawning.

"Good night, Tora." All of the animatronics, except Bonnie, replied. Bonnie instead frowned.

"Fine! I'll try again later." the purple bunny threw his fit and folded his arms.

"Don't be a sore loser Bonnie." Teddy said.

"I'm NOT a sore loser! I just want to beat her… and I want to know how she beats me every time!" Freddy chuckled.

"You two should go to bed as well." Freddy told the wolf pups. Neither pup looked tired and were engrossed in their game. "Caleb and Jacob, I think it would be wise if you two went to bed as well."

"Yeah, yeah… After the game…" They mumbled. Freddy frowned.

"No, not after the game. Go to bed now please. We are not at the restaurant, you need to have energy to walk to the place tomorrow." Caleb hit the ball and jacob missed.

"Tol' ya after, 'cause it wasn' gonna las' long." They said.

"Next time, I should get Bon Bon or Riomei to tell you to go to bed… we'll see how fast you move then." Freddy grumbled.

"No faster tha' any other time." They said. "'Night!" The pups started running to their rooms when Freddy stood up from his chair. The door of the pups room slammed shut as Freddy entered the hallway. Their devious laughs could be heard echoing.

"Bon Bon! Riomei!" Freddy called. The blue bunny and raccoon came into the room with Freddy.

"Yeah?" Riomei said.

"What is it Freddy?" Bon Bon asked.

"I want you guys to do something about Caleb and Jacob. Their behavior needs some... work. Could you two do that for me?" Freddy asked.

"Taking care of that shouldn't be a problem. Caleb normally listens anyways." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah, plus, Bon Bon and I have our 'methods' of getting through to Jacob." Riomei added.

"So, yes, Freddy. I'm sure we can do that for you." Bon Bon said.

"Thank you." Freddy said smiling. Bon Bon and Riomei grinned at each other. Freddy walked back into the recreational room and sat down in a bean bag chair and continued reading. Teddy walked toward Foxy's room and noticed that it was closed.

"Foxy? Are you okay?" Teddy asked knocking on the door.

"Aye, I be fine." Foxy replied through the door. The door opened slightly and revealed Foxy's face. "Wha' do ye wan'?"

"Nothing in particular, I was just pondering on why you isolated yourself." Teddy said.

"I didn' isola- wha'ever meself. I jus' wan'ed to be alone."

"That is how you define isolation…" Teddy replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Wha'ever, is there anythin' alse ye wan'?"

"No…"

"Alrigh' good nigh'." With that, Foxy closed the door and locked it again. Teddy stared at the door in confusion. The bear slowly turned and walked away from the door.

"Foxy is behaving in a weird manner." Teddy told Freddy.

"No he's not, this is how he always behaves. Especially when he wishes to be alone." Freddy explained, not taking his eyes off of his book. "In the restaurant, he behaved the same way at his Cove." Teddy nodded. "Chica and Bonnie made fun of him by naming him 'Mr. Anti-social." Freddy said chuckling. Teddy laughed as well. Eventually, all of the excitement died down and everyone went to bed. Mike and Rick left the little house and headed home themselves.

* * *

><p>In the morning, a small alarm clock went off in the recreational room. The longer it was left unattended, the louder it rang. It got so loud to the point it could be heard if someone was standing outside the house.<p>

"Somebody shut that thing up!" Bonnie shouted from his room.

"I'll get it!" Bon Bon called. She walked out of her room and to the recreational room. She turned the alarm off and looked at the time. "Guys! Time to get up! We have to get to the restaurant!" Freddy was the first one to come out of his room. He ran into the recreational room and looked at the time.

"Guys! Come on!" he called as he walked down the hallway. Nobody moved. Bon Bon hurried into her room to get ready. Freddy growled and threw open all of the doors, except Foxy's, his was locked. "Guys get up now!" Almost instantly the animatronics jumped from their beds.

"Gosh Freddy, why are you so loud?" Wan complained rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to get ready! The restaurant is going to open soon!" Bon Bon called from her bathroom. The animatronics ran back into their rooms to get ready. Freddy pounded on Foxy's door.

"Foxy! Wake up!" Freddy yelled. Foxy came out of his room and shoved Freddy out of the way.

"Be quie' ye loud land lubber." Foxy said. "I be ready."

"Oh… sorry." Freddy apologized. Foxy walked to the front of the little house and waited for everyone else. In a few minutes all of the animatronics came outside the house.

"Okay, we need to make sure this does not happen again." Freddy said. "When we get back, someone remind me to change the alarm for that."

"Alright." Bon Bon said.

"Okay, let's go." Goldy said yawning. The animatronics ran to the restaurant. When they got there, they saw Mr. Reynolds car in the parking lot.

"Man, we are really late." Toka said.

"And it's only our first day outside the restaurant." Roxy added.

"Welp. That sucks." Tora said. The animatronics ran into the building almost falling over one another.

"We are sorry we are late." Freddy said, out of breath. "We went to bed really late."

"It's alright, it's only your first day. You have to get acquainted with it." Mr. Reynolds replied with a smile.

"I think that's one of those 'easier said than done' things." Tora said.

"E e, so desu." (Yeah, right.) Toka agreed.

"Uh… okay, but you guys are fine." Mr. Reynolds said. "Just make sure you keep it at a minimum." The animatronics nodded as they caught their breath.

"Alright you guys heard him, this will not happen again okay?" Freddy said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Bonnie replied.

"Of course." Bon Bon said.

"So, I guess we weren't that late after all. Nobody else is here." Wan pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Riomei said. The animatronics turned around to face the door and saw people standing outside the building. They all groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, we will make sure we come here early." Teddy said. Freddy went and opened the doors and let the people in. The kids sat down in front of the show stage without taking their eyes off of the animatronics. The animatronics ran to the show stage and jumped on.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We hope you enjoy your time here! Today will start off the same way it did yesterday. Don't forget to eat some pizza and play in the arcade! Now, without further ado, we will start our songs and dances." The kids in front of the show stage had excited expressions on their faces. Tora and Toka took their places behind the drum sets.

"Never did discuss what we would be doing…" Tora muttered.

"No we didn't… but we can improvise." Toka replied. The tiger jumped up from his chair and whispered in all of the animatronics' ears. When he sat back down he told his sister what he told the others.

"We are going to do our own song, Bonnie is going to play guitar and Freddy and Chica will sing. Everyone else will dance." Toka whispered. Tora nodded.

"Will we need drums?" the tigress asked.

"Yes, we will be doing that." Toka answered. "Just follow my lead."

"Right." Tora said with a nod. Toka raised his drumsticks and Tora did the same. When he started beating on the drums, so did Tora. She closely watched her brother's movements and she mimicked them the best she could, which she did pretty good at. The animatronics in front of the tigers were standing still, waiting for Bonnie to drop the bass. When he did, they began to dance. Somehow they were all thinking of the same dance moves. They continued to do this for three whole original songs. When they finished they all bowed as the crowd roared with claps. They walked off of the stage, not nearly as tired as they were the first time they did this.

"Wow, you guys did great! And you didn't even practice!" Mr. Reynolds said with astonishment. "Do I have the best animatronics in the world or WHAT!"

"I think we'll take or what." Freddy joked. Tora laughed quietly.

"He's not that funny." Bonnie commented.

"So you say. I think he is funny. Get it, got it? Good." Tora said. Bonnie rolled his eyes. Tora glared at Bonnie.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Goldy said. The other watched Goldy as he went. Freddy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone yelling.

"HEY!"

"Sorry!" Goldy apologized. Freddy let out a long sigh.

"Um, excuse me for a second." Freddy said running toward the male bathroom. Bon Bon rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. Distinct, quiet scolding could be heard from outside the male restroom. It was Freddy talking to Goldy.

"Well, this is awkward." Toka said.

"Yup. Imma go see if I can help somewhere else." Tora said, edging away.

"I'll follow you." Toka muttered. Tora went to the kitchen with her brother right behind her. Bon Bon turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Hi Bon Bon!" Toka greeted.

"Oh. Hello, Toka, Tora. What brings you here?" Bon Bon asked.

"Um… it was awkward out there." Toka replied. "Freddy was scolding Goldy about something…weird."

"Ah. I see. You'll get used to it. But you could always help out here." The blue bunny told them before turning back to rolling out dough.

"By the way, what made you start cooking instead of playing an instrument." Toka asked.

"Alot. Mostly it being very awkward for me." Bon Bon said. Teddy walked up to the kitchen door and pressed his ear against it. "You see, I came in to be Bonnie's replacement. For almost three weeks I tried to make things less awkward and not only convince the others that I wasn't a replacement. That plan only half worked." Teddy pushed his ear closer to the door and fell through. He stumbled inside the kitchen, with a large amount of blush on his face.

"Uh… hello." Teddy stammered. Bon Bon glared at him momentarily before going back to the pizza in front of her.

"Um… you were going to be a replacement for Bonnie?" Teddy asked nervously. Bon Bon froze, dropping the rolling pin. "Was I not supposed to know that?"

"You… eavesdropped? You eavesdropped on me?!" Bon Bon shouted, panicking.

"I-I-It-I'm- I'm s-sorry. It was sort of an accident… I-I wasn't trying to- I just… uh." Teddy stuttered. Bon Bon looked horrified as she held onto the counter to keep herself upright. "A-a-are you a-alright?"

"I… I need to go…" Bon Bon said, rushing out of the kitchen.

"No! Wait!" Teddy grabbed Bon Bon's arm. "Please… I'm sorry. There is no way to explain my impulsive behavior, just please forgive me."

"Let go of me... " Bon Bon said softly. Teddy reluctantly released his grip on Bon Bon's arm, allowing her to leave. The blue bunny went into the girl's bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. Teddy ran after her until he saw where she went.

"Bon Bon?" he called. "I'm really sorry. I hope you find it in you to forgive me." Riomei walked up beside Teddy.

"What's the matter?" the raccoon asked.

"I was eavesdropping on Bon Bon as she was telling Toka and Tora her story. She was telling that she was-"

"Going to be a replacement for Bonnie. Yes, we know. The only ones who don't are you, Chira, and Roxy." Riomei stated. Teddy stared at Riomei with worried eyes.

"I apologized to her multiple times, however, I don't believe my words got through to her." the bear said. Riomei walked into the girls bathroom to talk with Bon Bon.

"I think it would be smart if you walked away." Riomei told Teddy. Teddy nodded and slowly walked away. The raccoon walked further into the bathroom. "Bon Bon? You in here?"

"F-first stall…" Came the reply and a click. Riomei opened the stall door and saw the wet eyes of the blue bunny.

"Um… hi." the raccoon said.

"H-hi…" Bon Bon sniffled. Riomei stood still in front of her.

"Um, Teddy told me what happened. He said he was sorry." Riomei told the blue bunny. Bon Bon nodded, not speaking. "Well… I can understand why he did what he did. Teddy was really hurt, I mean his eyes had sincerity in them."

"I-I know!" Bon Bon yelled. "I know…"

"Then I don't get why you're so distraught by this." Riomei said shrugging.

"Of course not." Bon Bon snapped. "You didn't come in to take someone else's place." Riomei looked down.

"Yes, you're right about that. But I do know this: that even if that was your original purpose, everyone here loves you like nobody's business. They love you as if you created with them. As if as soon as they were activated, you were right there by their side." That did very little to comfort Bon Bon. "All Teddy wants is for everyone else to love him and his friends as well." Riomei finished. Bon Bon didn't respond. "You understand, don't you?" Bon Bon nodded. "Can you do that for him and his friends?" Bon Bon nodded again. Riomei smiled and took Bon Bon's hand and led her out of the bathroom. "Are you okay now?"

"I think so…" the blue bunny murmured. Riomei's smile grew larger. The raccoon started to run, still holding onto Bon Bon's hand. She eventually led her to Teddy, who was sitting in the dining room.

"Hello Teddy. I believe you have something to say to Bon Bon." Riomei said. Teddy looked up at Bon Bon, with small oil drops in his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Teddy replied standing up. "Bon Bon, I truly and sincerely apologize for my unnecessary, inappropriate behavior."

"It's okay… I just don't like talking about that..." Bon Bon murmured, keeping her gaze low.

"I completely understand. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you…" Bon Bon said. Teddy bowed.

"Thank very, very much." his voice became scratchy. Riomei smiled.

"You're welcome…" The blue bunny replied. Teddy stared into Bon Bon's eyes.

"May I hug you?" Teddy asked innocently.

"I guess…" Bon Bon said. Teddy smiled and threw his arms around the blue bunny. Riomei grinned largely.

"Hmm, usually it's Freddy who brings moments like this together. But I guess I qualify for this job too." the raccoon chuckled.

"Okay. You can let go now." Bon Bon said after a few minutes.

"Yes, s-sorry." Teddy stammered letting go of Bon Bon. The blue bunny cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go wash my face then get back to the kitchen." Bon Bon said. Teddy nodded and went to do the same. Riomei smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow, I'm more amazing that I thought." she said to herself. Bon Bon sighed at her reflection and washed the dark streaks away. Then she heard knocking from outside the restroom.

"Bon Bon?" said the voice. It was Goldy's voice.

"Give me a minute!" Bon Bon called back. She dried her face before leaving the bathroom. Bon Bon ran into Goldy when she came out.

"Hi." Goldy said sweetly.

"Hi." Bon Bon returned, smiling.

"Riomei told Wan, and Wan told me, what had happened. So… you're okay now?"

"I'm fine, Goldy." She said, pecking him on his cheek. Goldy smiled and kissed her back.

"Good, sorry I wasn't there for you." the gold bear apologized.

"You can't always be, my sweet gold teddy bear." She said then pressed his nose causing it to squeak.

"If I was my brother…" Goldy laughed. Bon Bon giggled.

"Okay. Let's get back to work. Can you help me in the kitchen?" Bon Bon asked sweetly. Goldy nodded and hugged her. Bon Bon hugged back. She pulled away and took Goldy's hand. Bon Bon led him into the kitchen and gave him an apron then went back to her spot. Goldy did his signature high pitched giggle as he looked at his apron.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Goldy asked.

"Rolling out the dough for the crust." She replied happily. Goldy saluted Bon Bon and grabbed a dough roller and began rolling out the dough.

"You know, usually Chica and Chira would be in here… where are they?"

"I don't know. They kinda let me have the kitchen since I stopped playing on stage."

"They're playing with kids right now!" Toka shouted from outside the kitchen.

"Well, there you go." Goldy giggled.

"Let's work hard!" Bon Bon said cheerfully and finished rolling out one and place it out of the way before grabbing the next lump of dough.

"Yes, ma'am!" Goldy replied.

**A/N: Hey everyone! JFlare and Frost-Chan here! Yes, it's been a while. Sorry about that. We both were doing a lot of things but we are back now! Hope you guys enjoy! See you all next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out! ****"A signle dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." -J J R Tolkien Frost-Chan singing out~**


	11. Danger?

Danger!?

As the end of the day grew near, the animatronics seemed to get happier. Their moods brightened, and they seemed to enjoy playing with the children. Most likely because it was getting closer to the time where they could go back to their little house. After all, technically it was their house. And because they had made so much money, and continued to, Mr. Reynolds could pay for all of the expenses that were necessary at their little house. When the last family walked out of the building, the animatronics said their goodbyes to the manager and walked out of the restaurant... all on their own. Bon Bon held Goldys hand and smiling largely as she pressed his nose again. Goldy laughed as the squeak sounded. Freddy almost freaked out thinking it was his nose. Teddy smiled at Freddy.

"Did you know that the technicians never got tired of giving us that feature?" Teddy asked his counterpart.

"What?" Freddy questioned with a raised eyebrow. Teddy replied by squeezing his own nose, which sounded the exact same squeak as Goldy and Freddy. Goldy and Freddy laughed loudly.

"So now we have three squeaky toys." Bonnie teased.

"I think that is so adorable!" Chira commented.

"I know right!" Roxy agreed.

"It adds to their cuteness." Bon Bon said snuggling closer to Goldy. Tora's face was blank and her hands folded behind her head. Toka looked at his sister.

"Daijoubu ka, imotosan?" (Are you okay, sister?) Toka asked her.

"Hai, Watashi wa genkidesu, niisan." (Yes, I'm okay, brother.) Tora replied. The group fell into silence as they grew closer to their little house. They also started to pick up their pace, to the point that they were running. They ran through the door and into their rooms. Bon Bon came back out of her room, looking different than usual. The red bow tie and makeup were missing. She walked into the recreational room, taking a seat on the couch and watched TV. The other animatronics came out of their rooms, they were also missing their everyday essentials. Freddy however, being the dignified bear that he is, hadn't taken off his bow tie, nor his top hat. Tora came in and plopped down and started playing a game. Goldy, who was also missing his bow tie and top hat, plopped down next to Bon Bon.

"What are you guys doing?" Freddy asked the group. Everyone else stared at Freddy in confus

"Where are the things that you wear?" Teddy asked.

"Put away for the night or in my case, I removed my makeup. I can't keep wearing it all day and night." Bon Bon said. Tora went back to playing her game.

"Yeah brother, we wear those things every day. So why don't we relax and take them off when we are at home?" Goldy added.

"I wouldn't expect this from you, Goldy." Freddy replied. "If you recall, that day when you were rejoining the Fazbear Crew and we were cleaning you up, we separately cleaned your bow tie and top hat. You complained about that, saying that you, and I quote: 'felt naked.'"

"Things change." Tora said. "If they want to change something, let them. They are their own person." Freddy frowned then nodded.

"You on the other hand brother, you need to learn to cut loose. Go on and take that stuff off." Goldy instructed Freddy. "You do the same, Teddy." Freddy and Teddy glanced at each other.

"Are you serious?" Freddy asked.

"I think it'll do you both some good." Bon Bon said, looking at them. Bonnie came out from his room, missing his bow tie as well.

"How will it do us good?" Teddy asked, quoting Bon Bon.

"Help you loosen up and maybe relax. It has to get annoying to wear those everywhere." Bon Bon said. Freddy and Teddy both frowned.

"Better yet, make it funny for us and take each other's bow ties and top hats off." Bonnie teased. Bon Bon slapped her forehead.

"Really Bonnie? Was that your idea of funny?" The blue bunny asked. Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"I told you his humor was weird." Freddy said. Bon Bon slapped her forehead again.

"You make my head hurt…" Bon Bon muttered. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Goldy asked.

"Get rid of the dry dough and sauce off." Bon Bon replied.

"You didn't get that off at the restaurant?" Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it any of your business? No. Don't ask again." Bon Bon said.

"Why not?" Wan continued to ask.

"Do you really want to ask someone who's been busting her tail off in a kitchen with ovens running all day?" Wan grinned and shook his head.

"But you should have been fine, after all, you had your boyfriend in there with you." the croc said.

"And we still worked our butts off making those pizzas!" Bon Bon said.

"But isn't your boyfriend being by your side make it all better?" Wan continued to tease the blue bunny. Bon Bon stood up and grabbed a pingpong ball and paddle. The little white ping pong ball flew and hit Wan in his snout surprisingly hard. Wan covered his snout in pain.

"Don't you have a sense of humor!?" the croc screamed.

"Not much when it comes to my relationship." She said, putting the paddle down and leaving. Wan groaned in pain.

"It doesn't take long for someone to get under Bon Bon's skin. But she always has a way to get back at people." Goldy said smiling.

"You would know, being with her every night!" Wan shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Goldy retorted.

"Alright that's enough!" Freddy interjected. "Anyone make another wise crack at someone else and they won't be able talk for the rest of their life!"

"Okay. Won't make much of a difference." Tora said.

"What do you mean by that?" Freddy asked.

"Not much of a talker." Tora summed up with a shrug.

"Oh… you're a pretty good singer though." Freddy said smiling. Tora blushed unnoticably and continued to play her game.

"Anyway, Freddy and Teddy, take off each other's bow ties and top hats!" Bonnie said boisterously.

"Stop asking, Bonnie!" Teddy and Freddy shouted. The two bears walked into their rooms and closed their doors.

"Well, that was a bit… Odd." Tora remarked, eyes not leaving the screen of her game.

"How would you know, you haven't even taken your eyes off the TV screen." Bonnie said.

"Multitasking." The tigress shrugged.

"Sure." Bonnie said rolling his eyes. Tora threw a pillow at Bonnie, still looking at her game.

"Wanna try that again?" Tora asked.

"Try what again? Roll my eyes?"

"Think that I can't tell what's going on around me even when i'm not looking." Tora stated. Bonnie rolled his eyes again and prepared for a pillow to be thrown at him. Instead, Tora walked past, using her tail to open the door and walked out, still playing the game.

"What is wrong with your sister?" Roxy asked Toka.

"Nothing is wrong with my sister, she is perfect the way she is." Toka replied with a smile.

"Why would you ask him, he is supposed to love his sister to death." Bonnie remarked.

"Aren't you supposed to love your sister to death?" Goldy asked Bonnie.

"Yes…"

"Then what's the problem?" Bonnie didn't reply, instead he jumped from his seat and walked away into his room. Bon Bon came back.

"What did I miss?" Bon Bon asked.

"You're brother just left." Chira said.

"What happened this time?" Bon Bon sighed.

"He was saying how Toka is supposed to think highly of his sister, but then Goldy asked him if he loved you to death and he said yes, and then Goldy asked what was the problem, and Bonnie didn't have an answer so he left." Chica said, not taking a single breath between her sentences. Bon Bon slapped her forehead for the third time that night. Freddy and Teddy suddenly came out of their rooms, it appeared that they were also missing their bow ties and top hats.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. dignified." Wan remarked. Bon Bon gave Wan a death glare.

"You and Bonnie both need to learn that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Freddy said.

"I wanna see Mr. and Mrs. dignified!" Bonnie shouted coming out of his room.

"You're both idiots." Teddy said angrily.

"Go back to your room Bonnie!" Bon Bon told him.

"Whoa, Teddy got 'tude!" Goldy laughed. Bon Bon bopped Goldy's head.

"Be nice." She said.

"Sowwy." Goldy apologized in a baby voice dropping his head.

"Sorry..?" Bon Bon prompted. Goldy nodded his head. "Who are you saying sorry to?"

"You and Teddy for my remark." Goldy answered, a hint of shame in his voice. Bon Bon kissed the top of Goldy's head. The gold bear instantly smiled. Freddy and Teddy walked into the recreational room and sat down in bean bag chairs and they both grabbed books.

"You two are almost exactly alike." Bonnie said standing in the hallway.

"Kind of." Bon Bon agreed. Tora walked back in, taking her previous seat.

"Welcome back Tora, can you even take your eyes off of that thing?" Freddy asked.

"One second…" She grinned and puts it down. "Yes. Yes I can, Freddy. I was on the last level and seconds from beating it. Gomen, that all probably came out rude."

"Oh my goodness, we have another one with a dirty mind…" Freddy uttered. Tora raised a brow at him.

"...Nani?"(what?) Tora asked. Freddy's eyes widened.

"You mean you weren't… never mind." Freddy stopped. "That is bad on my part."

"You got something to tell us Freddy?" Bonnie asked, smirking deviously. Freddy shook his head nervously. Tora sighed and started on a new game. The little family rested during the night. They talked, laughed, and played games. Freddy made certain no more insulting remarks were made toward each other. Everything was fine until a loud bang was heard just outside their little house. The animatronics all looked at the front door. They stared at it intently as the banging continued.

"What do you think is going on outside?" Chica asked.

"I don't know, but let's try not to worry about it." Freddy answered attempting to console everyone, including himself.

"But, it sounds awfully close." Riomei stated.

"Do you think we are in any danger?" Chira asked. Freddy stayed silent.

"Freddy?" Roxy uttered. The banging was getting louder. Freddy walked out in front of all the animatronics. He stood in the middle of the hallway, not taking his eyes off the door. Suddenly, the front door flung open. The animatronics that were still in the recreational room scattered. Tora stared at the door as three men began to come inside. Tora growled and stepped around Freddy. Toka panicked and pulled Tora back. Tora reacted by pushing Toka back and told him to hide.

"What the hell is this?" Tora asked no one.

"I-i don't know but I don't like it…" Bon Bon replied fearfully. Goldy decided that whatever this was, he was going to settle it himself. He teleported from behind the group and stopped right in front of the mysterious men. The gold bear grabbed the first man and threw him out the door. He kicked the second man in the stomach and before he could have a chance to attack the third man, three loud bangs went off. Nobody had known what had happened, all that was seen was Goldy falling to his knees. Bon Bon pushed past Freddy and sprinted to Goldy. The third man was about to shoot Bon Bon, but Goldy used up all of his energy to grab the man's leg and trip him up. The man eventually ran away from the animatronics fearing that they could cause serious harm. They couldn't tell who the man was, the only things they could identify the man with was light skin, blue jeans and a dark shirt. They couldn't tell anything about his face because it was covered. The animatronics ran out to get Goldy. Bon Bon knelt in front of Goldy, an expression of worry and terror on her face. Freddy knelt down on the other side of Goldy.

"G-G-Goldy?" Freddy muttered. Everyone gasped when they saw three bullet holes. One in his chest, one in his arm… and one on his forehead. Bon Bon hugged Goldy, oily tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"G-guys?" Goldy said, his voice was incredibly rhaspy.

"Goldy, don't speak. Just rest, don't use any of your energy." Freddy told his brother, a few tears starting fall from his face as well.

"We'll take good care of you, Goldy…" Bon Bon said, holding back sobs.

"Whew… I hope you guys… can repair me." Goldy said, gasps ran between his words.

"Don't talk like that!" Freddy shouted, tears filling his eyes, "You're going to be fine! We will make sure you will be fine!" Bon Bon nodded, tightening her arms around Goldy.

"You'll be better in n-no time…" Bon Bon murmured. Goldy smiled weakly.

"Okay… I trust you guys… and if I don't make it…. I won't worry…. because I'll know… you guys did everything you could." Goldy gasped. "Whew… my systems are going into recovery mode…"

"Just stop, Goldy… p-please." Freddy stammered. "You're g-going to be f-fine." The brown bear couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

"Brother… please don't cry… I never liked it when… you weren't anything… but happy." Goldy wheezed smiling. Bon Bon shook with a silent sob, unable to stop them. "You… too… Bon Bon. I don't… want you… crying either. I know… I told you…. this before but,... I love you…" Goldy attempted to laugh but only caused himself pain from the bullet in his chest.

"I-I love y-you too, Goldy…" Bon Bon stammered.

"I… l-love you too… brother… just not the… same way…" Goldy joked. Freddy couldn't laugh, he was bawling. "So… I guess I'll… talk to you guys… later then…" Goldy stopped talking and his eyes went black, his systems going into recovery mode to prevent any further damage. Bon Bon and Freddy both released all of their sobs, lying their heads on Goldy's stomach. The twins had come out there rooms hearing all of the crying. Oil had started to spill out of the bullet holes in Goldy.

"Wha' happene'?" Caleb asked, rubbing his eye. Jacob held Caleb's hand.

"Go b-back inside." Riomei stammered. "We m-may or may not tell you, but… don't w-worry about it for n-now."

"Come on Cal…" Jacob said. Jacob led Caleb back into their room, not putting up the usual fight. Freddy and Bon Bon were still crying. The other animatronics surrounded Freddy, Bon Bon, and Goldy. Teddy picked Goldy up and brought him inside the little house. Freddy and Bon Bon wiped their tears and followed, heads down. The animatronics did not say another word for the rest of the night. They all went to sleep, only Freddy and Bon Bon went to sleep in Goldy's room.

* * *

><p>The next morning fit the mood of the animatronics perfectly. It was raining hard outside, with the dark ominous clouds overhead. The animatronics woke up early, mostly no one could really sleep after what had happened last night. Freddy and Bon Bon were lying their heads on the edges of Goldy's bed. They hadn't got much sleep, but they did fall asleep for a short amount of time. Oil had continued to seep out of Goldy's suit, and the blue bunny and brown bear took turns cleaning Goldy up overnight. They didn't care what they had to do, they just wanted Goldy to be okay. Teddy walked into Goldy's room and saw the exhausted bear and bunny.<p>

"You guys, we need to prepare for our departure for the restaurant." Teddy told them. There was no reply. Teddy walked further into the room and tapped both of their shoulders. Still no response. Teddy almost panicked, but then he heard Freddy snoring. Teddy sighed in relief.

"Bon Bon, Freddy, we need to get ready to leave." he said again. Bon Bon's eyes opened and she slowly sat up. "We need to go now." Teddy repeated. Bon Bon nodded silently, stood up and used a rag to wipe the oil off of Goldy's suit. Freddy slowly lifted his head, his eyes blinking wearily.

"What time is it?" Freddy asked, his exhaustion could be heard in his voice.

"It's almost eight o'clock." Teddy answered. Freddy nodded and stood up. He sighed looking at his offline brother lying on the bed. The longer he stared, the more he felt like crying. The bear walked out of the room and into his own to get ready. Bon Bon was reluctant to leave Goldy. She also stared at the offline golden bear. She couldn't move, she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to make sure he was okay

"Don't worry about Goldy, Bon Bon." Teddy told her. "We are taking him to the restaurant to be repaired. Just like he said, we are going to make sure we do everything in our power to make certain he is alright." Bon Bon nodded slowly and then walked into her room. About a half an hour later, all of the animatronics were out of the house. Freddy was holding his brother. The group slowly walked to the restaurant, hoping that Goldy was going to be fine. When the reached the restaurant, they saw Mr. Reynolds pulling into the parking lot. The manager got out of his car.

"What's going on you guys?" Mr. Reynolds asked. The animatronics froze in place hearing Mr. Reynolds voice. They all turned to face the manager, except for Freddy. "What's going on you guys?" Mr. Reynolds asked again. Freddy finally turned around to reveal a "bleeding", offline Goldy Fazbear. "What happened!?" the manager gasped.

"We were… attacked, last night." Wan explained. "Goldy tried to overwhelm the enemy by teleporting in front of them but…" the crocs voice trailed off. Mr. Reynolds got in front of the animatronics and opened the door, letting them in. They all walked inside, meeting with Mike and Rick, who were just about to leave.

"What's going-" Mike stopped talking when he noticed Goldy.

"Oh… wow." Rick said wide eyed. "What happened."

"Apparently they were attacked." Mr. Reynolds told the night guards.

"By three humans…" Bon Bon said, voice scratchy from crying.

"Obviously, he needs to be repaired." Mr. Reynolds said. "But we don't have a technician." Everyone was silent for a little while, going into deep thought. "Wait a minute," Mr. Reynolds announced. "There was this girl that I used to know, her name was Crystal. She was a technician, I'm sure she would gladly apply for the job."

"Please tell me you have her number or something." Rick begged.

"I think I do, I'll go look in my office." Mr. Reynolds said heading to his office. The animatronics stood silent, Freddy not letting go of his brother. A few minutes later, a distinct conversation could be heard emanating from Mr. Reynolds' office. After a click was heard, Mr. Reynolds came out of his office.

"She said she will be here in a few minutes." the manager told everyone. The mood of the animatronics lifted only slightly. Yes, a technician may be coming, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Goldy will be repairable. A few minutes passed and a girl with long orange hair, goggles, wearing a pair of overalls over a yellow shirt, both covered in grease and oil, walked into the restaurant. She stopped in front of everyone.

"What is it I'm going to be repairing?" She asked. Everyone, except Mr. Reynolds, stared at the girl in astonishment.

"Whoa, dat hair doe." Rick said. "It looks nice on ya."

"Thanks." she said. "I'm amazed I've avoided chopping it for so long." Rick chuckled.

"Anyway, you're here to repair an animatronic for us." Mr. Reynolds

"Oh? That shouldn't be a huge problem at all." She said. Freddy turned around to face the technician and showed her his "bleeding" offline brother.

"Can you help him?" Freddy asked, a few stray tears in his eyes.

"It'll be no problem! Should be back up by the end of today or tomorrow!" She informed. "I've seen worse cases than this." A small smiled grew on the bears face. Even Bon Bon managed a tiny smile.

"Thank you very much." Freddy said.

"And there's my pay. I'll get right to work!" She said in a casual way. Freddy innocently placed Goldy on a table. The other animatronics got out of Crystal's way and let her work on Goldy. Crystal cracked her knuckles and began taking Goldy's suit off to get a better look at the damage. The head of Goldy's endoskeleton was dented by the bullet. As well as his arm and chest.

"Good! I won't have to do much at all!" Crystal said cheerfully. "Just a few dents and system shock." The animatronics looked Crystal with astonishment. Goldy was in so much pain last night, but she was behaving as though he was barely damaged. She noticed their looks. "Well, the impact from the bullets caused more pain than anything. The only major issue would be the initial shock which can cause additional pain, like with people. The best thing that can be done is fix the dents then stop the oil. After that, all he'll need is rest for his system to recover from the shock. That should take about, I'd say, eight or nine hours at least." All of the animatronics sighed in relief.

"So… he's going to be okay?" Bon Bon asked.

"Perfectly! I will try to fix the dents without causing too much pain. Because even while offline, there is a slim chance that he can still feel pain." Crystal said. The animatronics smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Freddy exclaimed. Crystal laughed.

"Hey. It's no problem! I always enjoy helping!" Crystal said. Freddy quickly hugged Crystal, tears of joy falling from his face. Crystal patted Freddy's arm. Bon Bon sunk to her knees, finally relaxing. Freddy backed away from Crystal and let her work, wiping off his tears.

"Sorry if I got any oil on you." Freddy muttered.

"Psh. There's already oil and grease on me. I don't care." Crystal said. "How about you all tell me your names?"

"M-my name is Freddy Fazbear." Freddy stammered.

"I'm Bonnie the bunny." Bonnie introduced himself.

"I'm Bon Bon…" Bon Bon said, standing up.

"I'm Toka the tiger!" Toka said, pretty loudly.

"My name is Tora, Toka's twin sister." Tora said calmly.

"I'm Jacob. My brother is in the kitche'. Wouldn' be good for him to see all this." Jacob said.

"My name is Teddy. I am Freddy's counterpart." Teddy spoke.

"I'm Chica!" Chica chirped.

"I'm Chira and this is my friend Roxy." Chira said sweetly.

"Boku wa Wan da." Wan introduced himself.

"I'm Riomei, his name is Wan, he was speaking in Japanese." Riomei said.

"Well. Such a diverse group. I like it! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Crystal said. "Oh, name's Crystal."

"It's nice to meet you Crystal! Thank you for all of your help!" The animatronics said in unison.

"Well, If it's good with the Boss, I'll be staying in case anything like this happens again." Crystal said before turning to Mike and Rick. "What are your names?"

"I'm Mike and this is Rick. We are the night guards here." Mike said. Crystal wiped her hand off and held it out to them.

"Pleasure to meet you two! So, Boss, can I stay here?" Crystal asked, putting Goldy's suit back on.

"Sure, if you need the job I would gladly let you have a job." Mr. Reynolds answered.

"Thanks Boss! You're about the only one that would hire me…" She said.

"Why is that?" Teddy asked.

"I have a slight case of schizophrenia, Sleeping and eating disorders, and Hyperactivity disorder or something. Meaning I don't sleep or eat much. I can sleep if I take pills." Crystal said. "But it doesn't get in my way!"

"That's the good part." Mike said. "As long as you're happy, I guess that's all that matters."

"Meh. I enjoy the things that set me apart! People think I'm a genius." She said, grinning. Rick smiled at the girl. Crystal stepped back and stood near Rick. Everyone fell into silence as they waited for Goldy to wake up. They sat around the table that Goldy laid on for about an hour, and surprisingly no one had arrived at the pizzeria yet. They all looked at Goldy when quiet, painful moans were heard. Bon Bon stood up.

"Goldy?" She asked softly. Goldy moaned in pain again as he sat up rubbing his forehead. Bon Bon immediately hugged him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Not so tight Bon Bon!" Goldy muttered. Bon Bon let go and smiled, tears starting to fall down her face.

"S-sorry… I'm just happy to see you awake!" Bon Bon said happily.

"You're so cute, Bon Bon." Goldy said attempting to laugh. "Ow! Ugh… I can't laugh yet… my tummy hurts."

"That should go away in an hour or so. I'd suggest taking it very slow." Crystal said.

"Goldy, you're okay now." Freddy said smiling. Goldy nodded.

"Yes, brother. I knew you guys would do your best to help me. I love you guys so much!" Goldy shouted and then dropped his head wincing. "I… can't yell either." Crystal sighed.

"I couldn't fix everything immediately but most of that will heal on it's own time." Crystal informed. Goldy nodded.

"I gotta go…" the golden bear said quietly. Freddy sighed.

"You may have gotten really hurt, but you haven't changed at all." the brown bear said.

"That's actually a good sign." Crystal said. "Because if he did, that would mean there would be something worse."

"I guess you're right." Bonnie said.

"Can somebody carry me?" Goldy asked cutely reaching his arms out.

"I can't." Bon Bon said, grimacing slightly. Goldy turned to Freddy.

"Brother? Can you help me?" Freddy dropped his head and sighed.

"You are my brother, and I love you, but you are pitiful." Freddy said shaking his head. Goldy smiled and open and closed his hands. Freddy sighed again and picked Goldy up off of the table.

"This moment will not be brought up by anyone, or he or she will regret it." Freddy threatened. Tora rolled her eyes. Bon Bon giggled but nodded. Bonnie and Wan laughed, and Riomei blushed a bit. Freddy frowned and carried his brother to the men's restroom.

"Families are awesome!" Toka said.

"Hai. They are. Flaws and all." Tora agreed.

"It's hilarious." Toka laughed. Crystal stood up.

"Welp. My work here is finished!" Crystal said, stretching.

"Aww, you have to go?" Rick asked.

"Not really. I'll be sticking around in case anything else needs fixed." Crystal said. Rick frowned and nodded.

"Hey, could I have your number?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" She replied with a smile. Rick pulled out his phone and smiled at Crystal. "Okay. My number is 814-777-8546." Rick grinned largely as he put the number into his phone.

"Thanks, so I'll call you later."

"Okay. I have free time for the rest of the day. So… Talk to you later, Rick!" She said before leaving. Rick smiled and nodded.

"Someone's got a crush." Tora teased, grinning. Rick scowled at Tora but he was blushing as well. "Proof." Rick's blush brightened.

"Are you done?" he asked, still scowling.

"I was just teasing ya, dude." Tora said.

"I know." Rick laughed.

"Are you done yet, Goldy?" Freddy asked, completely embarrassed.

"Almost!" Goldy replied seeming not to be fazed by any of this. Blush started to appear on Freddy's face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Freddy said to himself. Bon Bon walked up to Freddy and noticed his embarrassment.

"I know this is kinda weird but…" Bon Bon started. "It's only until he's better…"

"I can't wait until he is better… for multiple reasons." Freddy said shaking his head.

"I'm done now!" Goldy shouted from his bathroom stall. Freddy dropped his head.

"I really don't want to do this..." Freddy muttered. Bon Bon said nothing just walked away. Freddy's blush brightened as he walked into the men's bathroom. Bonnie was standing from afar in the dining room laughing. Bon Bon hit Bonnie as she passed.

"What!?" Bonnie cried.

"Be nice!" Bon Bon yelled.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Laughing is just as bad!" Bon Bon pointed out. Bonine rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do if I think it's funny?! Not laugh!?"

"Exactly!" The blue bunny agreed. "Don't laugh!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bonnie shouted.

"Nope!" Bon Bon said. Bonnie scowled and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"You know what, I'm gonna laugh anyway! 'Cause I think it's funny!" Bonnie said.

"Than be ready to get hit!" Bon Bon told him. Bonnie opened his mouth to laugh and waited for his sister to react. She glared at him. Bonnie proceeded to laugh and Bon Bon hit him again.

"You're crazy." Bonnie muttered.

"And who's the cause of that?" The blue bunny asked.

"YOU ARE!" Bonnie shouted.

"No… I'm pretty sure you are the reason for that." Bon Bon said. Bonnie folded his arms and looked away from his sister in an immature manner. "All because you are so immature. Sometimes I wonder who should really be the older."

"It's me and it will always be me! I'm the best, and everyone knows it!" Bonnie justified.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Bon Bon smirked. Freddy walked out of the bathroom carrying Goldy again.

"What are you two yelling about?" Freddy asked the two bunnies with an annoyed tone.

"Bonnie being immature and laughing at you both." Bon Bon told the bears. Goldy smiled at Bon Bon, then he looked at Bonnie and plucked him.

"OW!" Bonnie shouted.

"Why were you laughing? You are the weirdest bunny I will ever know." Freddy said. Bonnie grimaced at Freddy and Goldy and walked away. "Well, at least everything is back to normal." Goldy then hugged his brother warmly. "Almost… back to normal."


	12. Back to Normal

Back To Normal

When people finally started coming to the restaurant, Goldy could actually walk on his own two feet again. Freddy was pretty contempt about this, obviously. Goldy continued to recover as the day progressed. He began to feel less pain as he moved his joints and he was no longer dependant on his brother. Bon Bon was happily working in the kitchen. Goldy was in the kitchen with her. The gold bear insisted that he went everywhere Bon Bon went. He didn't really say why he wanted to do this, but he just wanted to. Bonnie continued to tease Freddy about him carrying his brother everywhere, especially to the bathroom. Bon Bon continued to hit her brother every time he did so. The group decided not to do any dancing today as well, mostly because they knew Goldy wasn't going to be able to. Mr. Reynolds came up with the idea, to make certain that nobody gets harmed again, one of the night guards will follow the animatronics to their home. Also, during all of this at the pizzeria, Rick was going on a date with Crystal. Crystal wasn't wearing her grimy everyday outfit or her goggles. Her hair was up and out of her face. She looked pretty presentable. Rick did as well. He was wearing nice clean shirt and pants and did his hair exceptionally well. He also put on some cologne.

"Don't you look sharp, Rick." Crystal said, walking up. Rick chuckled.

"You look pretty." Rick complemented her.

"Thank you." Crystal said with a smile. Rick put his arm around Crystal and led her into a restaurant, not Freddy Fazbear's.

"Isn't this nice?" Crystal asked. "Can you afford it?"

"Yes, it is nice. And yes, I can afford it. I can tell you how if you really want to know." Rick answered.

"How?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Well, I actually asked Mr. Reynolds for a raise a couple weeks ago so… this is just within my budget."

"Boss is pretty nice. But thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome. Mr. Reynolds was actually really stingy about his money at first. You can tell he's changed. If the animatronics asked for rooms a couple months ago, they would have gotten a flat out no, without any reconsiderations."

"Well then, it's a good thing he did change."

"For the animatronics, yeah. Apparently for me too, cause now I can spend time with you." Rick smiled. Crystal returned the smile with a light blush. The two picked up their menus and searched through it. When they selected their meals, they were waited on and received them.

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. Other than the things you told me a couple hours ago." Rick asked Crystal.

"There's not much to tell. I'm a really simple girl." Crystal answered.

"I can relate. I'm really simple myself. Maybe too simple."

"Personally, sometimes simple is good."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's a lot easier to please simple people too. But I like you, your flaws and all." Crystal blushed.

"You are so sweet." Rick blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, you're just someone I can really be around."

"I'm glad to hear that." The two stared into each others eyes. There was something about the two that just seemed like they were meant to be together. The blush on both of their faces intensified.

"Um… h-how's the food?" Rick asked nervously.

"It's good." Crystal spoke softly.

Back at the restaurant, the day was going kind of slow. Probably because it was a friday and people were out doing other things. Not everyone wants to keep coming back to the pizzeria everyday. But the animatronics, nor Mr. Reynolds took it to heart. They instead decided to take is as a relaxation day. Bon Bon sat down on one of the chairs that were sitting around the kitchen.

"Here, you want some pizza?" Chira asked Bon Bon handing her a slice of pizza.

"Thank you, Chira." Bon Bon said, taking the slice.

"Today is really calm." Chira stated. "Not many kids today."

"It's nice though. I hadn't bothered with makeup today. I'm thinking about going without it more often." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah, it nice. And Goldy probably likes it when you're not wearing makeup." Chira smiled deviously with her last statement. Bon Bon blushed brightly. "Why don't we bring Goldy in here?" Bon Bon stopped herself from spitting out the pizza. "You okay?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine!" Bon Bon panicked.

"Really?" Chira asked again with a much more devious smile.

"Y-y-yes! Please don't bring Goldy in here!" Bon Bon said.

"Why not?"

"B-because I asked you not to!"

"Are you flustered?" The blue bunny groaned and laid her head on the nearest counter. "Yep, you're flustered. I thought you could handle being around him."

"I can!" Bon Bon said.

"Then why are you so flustered." Chira asked again.

"I'm not exactly used to being seen without makeup." Bon Bon said.

"You know there isn't that much of a difference? You're just missing your eyeshadow."

"I've have that stuff on since I came here…" Chira nodded.

"Okay, I understand. So when do you think you'll get used to it?"

"I don't know…" Bon Bon muttered.

"You seemed pretty fine with it yesterday." Chira stated. Bon Bon said nothing. "Do you want to test it out?"

"What do you mean 'test it out'?" Bon Bon asked nervously. Chira smirked.

"See what Goldy thinks about you not wearing your makeup." Bon Bon gulped. "So, yes or no?" Bon Bon could find the nerve to answer. "Bon Bon?" Bon Bon looked about ready to faint. Chira ran over and caught Bon Bon. "Girl! Come on! Goldy is awesome and all but how can he get to you like this!?" the chicken cried. Bon Bon had officially fainted. Chira sighed and placed Bon Bon in her chair correctly. "You have got to be kidding me." Chira took off her apron and walked out of the kitchen to get Freddy.

"Freddy!" Chira called. "Freddy can you come to the kitchen please!" Within minutes, Freddy was running toward the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" the bear asked.

"Bon Bon fainted." Chira said pointing to the unconscious blue bunny sitting in a chair. Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" Freddy asked touching Bon Bon's forehead.

"We were… um, kinda talking… about… your brother?" Chira answered as if it were a question. Freddy stopped moving and slowly turned to face the chicken.

"You mean to tell me… that Bon Bon fainted… talking about Goldy." Freddy couldn't believe what he just heard. Chira looked away, a bit embarrassed, but nodded. Freddy dropped and shook his head.

"Girls…" Freddy muttered. He turned back around to face Bon Bon. The bear got up and walked to the sink. He got a paper towel and dampened it. He walked back to Bon Bon and placed the paper towel on her forehead. "This has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Well, it was kinda my fault." Chira admitted.

"I don't care." Freddy replied, slight anger in his voice. "This was stupid. Fainting over a guy." Bon Bon shortly woke up after Freddy compressed her forehead with the paper towel. "Get back to work now. We going to go home soon." Bon Bon gave him her best glare then stood up and walked back to her usual place. Freddy shook his head at her.

"She is glaring at me, and she's the one who fainted over my brother…" Freddy muttered, but loud enough so Bon Bon could hear him. Bon Bon ignored him, slamming a lump of dough on the countertop. Chira flinched from the slam of the dough.

"S-sorry." Chira apologized. Freddy walked out of the kitchen.

"You don't have any reason to apologize." Bon Bon said. "I'm not good with being put on the spot."

"Then it's still my fault." Chira said quietly.

"And I said it's not. You didn't know."

"Hey brother! Where did you go?" Goldy asked Freddy.

"Don't ask, all I know is don't go in the kitchen." Freddy answered. Goldy watched his brother walk away.

"I wonder what's got him so wound up." Goldy shrugged. The golden bear, out of curiosity, walked toward the kitchen and poked his head through the door so he wouldn't be noticed. Bon Bon took a complete pizza to the oven and placed it in. Goldy smiled seeing Bon Bon. "Gosh she is so pretty." the gold bear thought to himself. "Why didn't my brother to come in here?" Goldy shrugged it off and walked in.

"Hi Bon Bon!" Goldy greeted. Bon Bon jumped and face away from Goldy.

"H-hi." Bon Bon returned.

"Why are you stammering?" Goldy asked tilting his head.

"Nothing." Goldy stared at Bon Bon in confusion.

"Okay well, do you mind if I help you in here? I'm not playing with any kids right now." Goldy asked innocently.

"Not at all." Bon Bon said going back to work. Goldy smiled and grabbed an apron.

"Hi Chira." he said.

"Hi Goldy." Chira replied, another devious smile on her face. "I'm gonna have fun with this." Chira thought to herself. Goldy walked right next to Bon Bon. He took out a pan of pizza from the oven and placed it on the counter.

"You wanna help me put the toppings on this pizza?" Goldy sweetly asked Bon Bon.

"S-sure…" Bon Bon said. Chira chuckled mischievously.

"You guys are so cute." she said. Bon Bon jumped again and squeaked. The blue bunny quickly covered her mouth, whole face going red.

"Hehe! You sounded like my nose, Bon Bon!" Goldy laughed. Chira chuckled mischievously again.

"Yeah, you did! But just to make sure, why don't you squeeze his nose, Bon Bon?" Chira asked with a troll face. Bon Bon squeaked again. "I didn't tell you to squeak, I told you to squeeze Goldy's nose." Bon Bon didn't do anything.

"You wanna squeeze my nose, Bon Bon?" Goldy asked. "I don't mind." Bon Bon reached up and squeezed Goldy's nose, sounding the loud squeak. "See? You did sound like my nose?" If Bon Bon's face could've gotten any more red, it would've. "Okay, back to the pizza." Goldy handed Bon Bon a handful of cheese and he took some pepperoni. Bon Bon spread the cheese out on the pizza and Goldy did the same with his pepperoni.

"You guys look cute together, no matter what it is you're doing." Chira commented. Bon Bon jumped again. Goldy giggled and kissed Bon Bon on her cheek. Bon Bon seemed to be very flustered about her relationship with Goldy, but the gold bear seemed to have no problem show affection in front of others. Bon Bon returned the gesture quickly then looked away.

"I love you, Bon Bon." Goldy said loudly.

"I love you too, Goldy…" Bon Bon returned shyly. Bon Bon picked the pizza up and put it back in the oven. Goldy stayed locked to Bon Bon's side. Bon Bon took Goldy's hand. Chira chuckled at the two. She opened her mouth to say something but Goldy stopped her.

"Don't say it again, Chira." the gold bear said. "I know you're just trying to make Bon Bon all embarrassed but it's not going to work. First of all is because I'm here, and she can't get more flustered than that. Second, she is much stronger than that."

"A-actually… I fainted not long ago…" Bon Bon corrected Goldy. Goldy turned to face the blue bunny.

"Really? Over me?"

"C-Chira kinda… put me on the spot asking whether to get you or not… to test out your reaction of me not wearing makeup... So… Yes…" Bon Bon murmured. Goldy stared at Bon Bon in astonishment.

"Okay… maybe she likes me so much that I cause her to faint… but she's still strong!" Goldy said, attempting to keep his point standing. Bon Bon looked at the floor in slight embarrassment. "Anyway, I love you Bon Bon!" Goldy said again. Bon Bon blushed and giggled.

"I love you too, Goldy." Bon Bon said. Goldy smiled and kissed the blue bunny on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." Goldy walked out of the kitchen smiling. Bon Bon frowned slightly after he left.

"You like him so much. Heck, you even said you loved him." Chira said. "I'm gonna go tell Chica and the others."

"You had better not!" Bon Bon yelled. Chira laughed.

"I'm just kidding! The only person I would tell would be either Chica or Tora."

"You won't tell anyone!" Bon Bon told her.

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't want the whole world to know!" Bon Bon yelled.

"The whole world won't know, just our family will." Chira said cheerfully.

"I don't care. I want to keep it low for a while." Chira chuckled.

"Alright. Can I tell Chica?" Bon Bon shook her head. Chira sighed. "You need to get over this, I just hope you are aware, everyone will know soon enough." Chira warned the blue bunny. "Also, I'm surprised that everyone doesn't know yet, maybe everyone is just oblivious. Oh well."

"I'd rather keep it that way for a few more weeks." Bon Bon said. "I'd rather be the one to say it." Chira nodded. "Riomei is the only one besides you that actually knows."

"Riomei knows!?" Chira exclaimed. "When did you tell her that!?"

"Quiet! I told her awhile ago. Before you got here." Bon Bon said.

"Oh, okay never mind. I thought you told her before you told me. So, does Riomei like anyone?" Chira asked curiously.

"Not that I know. She's actually been helping me when it comes to my relationship with Goldy."

"Yes, I have!" Riomei announce proudly walking into the kitchen. "Chira knows about your relationship with Goldy now?"

"Yes. I told her not to tell anyone… Ugh…" Bon Bon sat down.

"Are you okay?" Riomei asked Bon Bon. "Is all of this getting to you?"

"Sorta. I'm still a bit unsteady from fainting."

"You fainted!?" Riomei questioned. "Why wasn't I told!?"

"I don't know…" Bon Bon murmured, putting a hand on her head.

"Well, the only thing you're feeling right now is light headedness, right?" Chira asked.

"A bit, but it's gotten worse…" Bon Bon muttered softly.

"I'm guessing because of all the yelling?" Riomei asked ashamed.

"Remember when I came and everyone asked me all kinds of questions?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yes." Riomei answered.

"Remember I ended up fainting then too…"

"Oh yeah… is that the same scenario as it is here?"

"Being put on the spot." Riomei and Chira looked down at the floor, feeling bad for their friend.

"Hey, what if we did something for you?" Chira asked.

"Yeah, how about, when we get home, we'll give the entire night to relax." Riomei added.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"... If you want there to be…" Chira said quietly.

"Well, we won't tell you now. You can see tonight, it's going to be very special." Riomei said with a smile. Bon Bon sighed.

"Relaxing sounds nice right now." the blue bunny said.

"I'm sure it does." Chira said. "When we get home, us girls, are going to prepare the entire night for you."

"So… okay…" Bon Bon said. Chira and Riomei smiled.

"Okay, we'll see you later then." The two said simultaneously. They walked out of the kitchen to tell the other girls, leaving Bon Bon in the room by herself. Bon Bon rubbed her head, hopping for the lightheadedness to go away. Goldy peeked through the kitchen door to check on Bon Bon. He saw her rubbing her head, she seemed to be in discomfort. Goldy thought for a bit, staring at the blue bunny. Then he came up with an idea. He blew a silent kiss in Bon Bon's direction, and ran off from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When the last family left the restaurant, which was around eight o'clock, the animatronics took no time leaving to go to their house. Freddy was really happy about his brother being okay and walking on his own two feet. So happy in fact that he was showing him brotherly affection. Goldy enjoyed it of course. Chica, Chira, Riomei, and Tora, were all crowding around Bon Bon, telling her how much she was going to relax tonight. Mike was also following them, as he was told to make sure that nothing like last night would happen again. When they reached their home, they rushed inside with excitement. The girls quickly led Bon Bon into her room, while the guys went straight into the recreational room. The twins went to their room, going straight to bed.<p>

The girls arrived in Bon Bon's room, closing the door. Chica and Chira went straight to the bathroom. Tora just stayed out of the way and played her handheld game. Riomei and Roxy were talking and Bon Bon just stood there, confused.

"The bath is almost ready." Chica said.

Riomei and Roxy pushed the confused Bon Bon into the bathroom. The tub was filled with bubbly water that smelt like lavender and vanilla. Bon Bon looked at the tub.

"Is the scent necessary?" The blue bunny asked. They all just nodded.

"Do I have to stay here? I'm not really going to be any help." Tora called.

"Yes!" Chica, Chira, Riomei and Roxy called back.

"Ugh! Why?" Tora groaned.

"Because you're helping us whether you like it or not!" Riomei called.

"Oh come on!" Tora growled. Bon Bon got into the tub. All of the girls, except for Tora, patiently awaited Bon Bon's reaction.

"So… how do you feel?" Chica asked.

"Much better…" Bon Bon sighed. The girls squealed in happiness.

"Yes! That means we are doing a good job. All we need to do is make sure the rest of the night stays that way!" Riomei said, pumping her fist.

"So you just call us if you need anything, anything at all." Chira said.

"I will~." Bon Bon said, sinking lower into the warm water.

"Do you want one of us to stay in here with you?" Roxy asked.

"Would you stay, Roxy?" Bon Bon asked.

"Sure." the white and pink fox answered.

"The rest of us are going to be right in your room alright?" Riomei told Bon Bon.

"Okay. Thanks for staying Roxy."

"No problem, sweetie." Roxy said smiling.

"How are you liking it here?" Bon Bon asked.

"I like being here." Roxy answered cheerfully. "I love Freddy, you and everyone else behaves as though we were one big happy family."

"Because we are. I consider you a part of the family as Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and everyone else.." Bon Bon said.

"I know, and I love that feeling. It's so… comforting." Roxy said smiling.

"That's good to hear. Families are supposed to be like that." Bon Bon smiled also.

"Panparingu wa totemo orokadearu!" (Pampering is so stupid!) Tora screamed from Bon Bon's room. Bon Bon jumped at the sudden loudness.

"Why did you yell like that!?" Riomei scolded Tora. "Bon Bon is trying to relax."

"I'm a tom-boy. What makes you think I even know how to pamper someone?" Tora asked.

"That's not the point. You are Bon Bon's friend, so you should at least just be here to help in anyway you can." Riomei explained. Tora sighed.

"There's not much a heavy gamer can do." Tora said. "Heck, I'm not even a big talker. You know what, pretend I'm not here."

"You've got to be kidding me." Riomei muttered. "Can't you just do this for a friend?"

"I guess. Don't expect much though." Tora said, going back to her game. Bon Bon sighed and continued to enjoy the warm water and talking to Roxy. Bon Bon was glad to have learned more about the white and pink fox. When Bon Bon stepped out of the tub and dried herself off, Roxy pulled her out to the actual room. Bon Bon sat down and the girls, except Tora, crowded around her.

"Tora? Any color suggestions?" Chica asked. Tora glanced up for a moment.

"Red, purple, pink. any tints or shades. Maybe a few natural colors, probably dark. Black or brown." Tora stated blandly. Riomei rolled her eyes at the tigress. "What? I'm not aloud to know my colors? Okay. Fine." Tora huffed and decided to play a game that she can kill things to release anger.

"I didn't say you weren't allowed to know your colors…. where is all of this anger coming from?" Riomei asked.

"It falls from the dang sky." Tora replied sarcastically. "It doesn't come from anywhere." Riomei's eyes narrowed. Tora kept her eyes on the handheld and continued to kill virtual monsters. Bon Bon raised an eyebrow at the others.

"What do you need colors for?" Bon Bon asked suspiciously.

"For your makeup!" Chica exclaimed.

"Why? I almost always wear makeup…" Bon Bon said. Her ears dropped. "Don't tell me... There is only one reason… Are you guys trying to give me some kind of makeover?" The girls nodded simultaneously with giant smiles on their faces. Bon Bon scowled at them.

"What's the matter?" Roxy asked.

"Why do I need a makeover? I'm not that unpresentable, am I?"

"Of course not! We just want to make you look absolutely beautiful!" Chira said cheerfully.

"Especially for a certain someone." Riomei added. Bon Bon's face went red.

"Why me…?" Bon Bon groaned.

"What do you mean why you?" Chica asked. "Don't you want to look good for him?"

"Well.. yes, but..." Bon Bon didn't finish her sentence.

"Finish your sentence, Bon Bon." Riomei told the blue bunny. Bon Bon didn't continue but took a few calming breaths.

"Might as well get this done and over with…" Bon Bon muttered. The girls shrugged it off and began to work on Bon Bon's makeup. Once they were done with that, Roxy and Chira decided that they would go outside and get Goldy… without Bon Bon's awareness.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, taking off his bow tie, had noticed that the girls had veered off from the rest of them. Bonnie stared at the room that the girls entered, which was Bon Bon's room.<p>

"What do you think they're doing?" Bonnie asked the closest animatronic to him, which happened to be Foxy.

"Why do ye care? They be lasses, they goin' ta do their own thin'." Foxy replied. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Bonnie said.

"Ye do tha'. If ye are goin' ta join us anytime soo' feel free." Foxy said. Bonnie scowled at Foxy's smart aleck attitude.

"You guys are like little kids." Mike said sitting down in one of the chairs in the recreational room.

"What do you mean by that, Michael?" Freddy asked the night guard, taking off his top hat and bow tie.

"I'm just saying, you guys are filled with child-like wonder. You guys think so innocently." Mike explained.

"So you believe we are naive?" Teddy asked.

"I resent that." Toka grumbled. Mike thought about what he had just said. The male animatronics actually correctly interpreted what he had just said.

"Well… that does seem like what I said doesn't it?" Mike said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is that your innocence is… cute? I'm never gonna find the right words for this."

"Maybe you should just stop." Wan suggested. Mike nodded and turned on the TV.

"No! I want to play video games!" Bonnie complained.

"Sorry jeez, I didn't know." Mike replied with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie walked to the TV and turned on the game system.

"Who's playing with me?" The purple bunny asked lying on his stomach.

"I'll play!" Goldy said grabbing the controllers for himself and Bonnie. Freddy grabbed a book for himself and Teddy. Toka grabbed a third controller and went to play with Bonnie and Goldy. Foxy got up from his chair and walked into the hallway. He walked toward his room but stopped when he got near Bon Bon's room. It was closed, locked in fact. He stared at the door in curiosity. The fox wondered what they were doing in there, even though he shot down Bonnie for wondering the same thing not ten minutes ago. Foxy placed an ear onto the door to hear what the girls were doing. He heard very quiet talking, it was almost inaudible. Foxy couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Foxy? What are you doing?" Freddy called. Foxy instantly froze and stood up straight with his hands beside him.

"I be jus' uh… nothin'!" Foxy stammered. "I'm no' doin' anythin'!"

"Are you sure?" Goldy teased. "You're not curious with what the girls are doing?"

"N-no, I ain't. I-I was jus'..." Foxy stopped, blush appearing on his red fur.

"You were just what?" Bonnie asked pausing the game. "Come on buddy, what were ya doing?" Foxy stiffened up, ran to his room and shut the door. The guys in the recreational room began to laugh. Suddenly, Roxy and Chira came out of Bon Bon's room and swiftly walked toward the recreational room.

"Goldy, Can you come with us for a minute?" Roxy asked. Goldy looked away from the TV.

"I'm coming! Pause it, Bonnie." Goldy said. Bonnie rolled his eyes and paused the game.

"Hurry up! I won't wait forever." Bonnie replied resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Goldy got up from the floor and walked over to Roxy and Chira.

"What's up?" the gold bear asked.

"You'll see~." Chira chirped. The girls led Goldy to Bon Bon's room.

"Wait here." Roxy said before disappearing into the room. Goldy smiled and stood patiently, swinging his arms back and forth.

"Do you know what this is about?" Goldy asked Chira.

"Yes I do, but you'll have to wait and see." Chira replied. Just as Chira finished her thought, Chica, Roxy and Riomei walked out.

"What's this all about?" Goldy asked curiously. The three moved aside to reveal a completely pampered, relaxed, and absolutely gorgeous Bon Bon. Bon Bon waved shyly. Goldy's mouth dropped, and as seconds passed it turned into a giant grin.

"BON BON! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" the golden bear exclaimed hugging the blue bunny tightly. Bon Bon hugged back. "So the girls did it for me, huh?" Goldy said. "I was going to pamper you myself but… oh well. They probably did it better than I would have." Goldy giggled. Bon Bon blushed brightly. The other guys came out of the recreational room.

"What's all the yelling about?" Freddy asked. Bonnie spotted his sister and his eyes widened.

"Wow, sis. You look amazing." Bonnie told Bon Bon.

"T-thanks, Bonnie." Bon Bon muttered. Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Was this what you girls were doing?" Bonnie asked. The girls nodded in unison. Tora came out and went straight to the recreational room.

"Did you help at all, Tora?" Toka asked his twin.

"Colors. That's it." Tora replied. Toka laughed.

"I know that kind of stuff isn't your thing." the tiger continued to laugh. "But you helped, cause those colors look good on her."

"Meh. Now if you don't mind, i'm going to kill some virtual zombies." Tora said.

"So, why don't you bring your beautiful self to the recreational room?" Goldy asked Bon Bon, kissing her on her cheek.

"O-okay…" Bon Bon said shyly. Goldy smiled and took Bon Bon's hand and led her to the recreational room. Mike hadn't moved from his spot, and he noticed the blue bunny. He grinned at the fact that Goldy was holding Bon Bon's hand and whistled. Bon Bon smiled at Goldy. For the rest of the night, the group talked, laughed, and played video games. Bon Bon was much more relaxed and everyone else was happy, especially Goldy.


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa, What!?

That Sunday morning, Tora was in her room, staring at a blank canvas. She held a paint palette in one hand and a paint brush in the other. Tora dipped the tip in a navy blue and dragged the brush across the canvas. Tora cleaned the brush and dipped it in black. She used bright silver and a little copper next.

"Hey Tora, nanishiteruno?" (What are you doing?) Toka asked knocking on her open door.

"Kaiga." (Painting.) Tora replied, dragging the orange tipped brush.

"What are ya painting?" Toka asked curiously walking into the room.

"I don't know yet. Just letting it come together." The tigress replied.

"Oh! Painting what you feel, huh?"

"Yeah." Tora pulled the brush away and examined her work. Toka walked up next to his sister to examine the work as well.

"Ooh." Toka uttered. "Nice collection of colors."

"I'm curious as to who those three men were and why they chose here." Tora said.

"Oh, you mean the guys that hurt Goldy?" Toka asked, a bit of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"Hai. I want to know what is going on with that." Tora said, using red paint. Toka raised an eyebrow.

"U-n… Anata ga okotte imasu ka?" (Um… Are you getting angry?)

"Bitto. (A bit.) Most of it is at those men." Toka nodded in understanding.

"You want me to go bring up the subject with the others?" Tora picked up the finished painting. It looked like the sunsets. Tora tossed it away. "Uhh, are you okay?" Toka asked his sister in a concerned tone.

"Hai. I'm fine. I'll put that painting up later." Tora said.

"Then why did you toss it away?" Tora merely shrugged. The tiger and tigress walked out of the room and headed to the recreational room. So far, they were the only ones awake, Mike left when they all went to sleep.

"Do we have anything to eat in here?" Toka asked his sister. "Watashi ga suita." (I'm hungry.)

"No clue." Tora said, shrugging.

"I guess Mr. Reynolds forgot to give us a kitchen." Toka said putting his hands behind his head.

"No, we have a kitchen." Chica yawned coming out of her room.

"Where is it?" Toka asked the chicken. Chica immediately pointed to a door to the right of the recreational room.

"He just forgot to show us." Chica added.

"Good. Would've sucked if there wasn't." Tora said. Toka nodded and chuckled.

"I can go make something." Chica said. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Bacon!" Tora exclaimed. "Lots and lots of bacon!" Chica laughed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." The chicken walked into the kitchen and began cooking.

"Bacon won't be the only thing we will eat, you know." Toka told his sister.

"I don't care! Just bring on the bacon!" Toka laughed at his sister.

"You're so funny." As silence fell into the room, more of the animatronics began to awaken. Foxy was the first one to come out of his room.

"G'morning ye land lubbers." the fox yawned.

"Hey Foxy." Toka greeted.

"'Morning." Tora greeted, waiting impatiently for the bacon.

"Wha' be tha' smell?" Foxy asked sniffing the air.

"BACON!" Tora yelled cheerfully.

"It's not ready yet!" Chica called from the kitchen.

"Guys, what's with all of the yelling this early?" Bonnie asked rubbing his eyes.

"Bacon!" Tora cheered again. "That's what it's all about!" Toka chuckled again.

"Really? I want some." Bonnie said stretching.

"I can't wait!" Tora exclaimed childishly.

"You're gonna have to!" Chica said from the kitchen. "No one will be eating anything until everyone is awake and everything is ready!" Tora growled impatiently.

"Can I at least have a snack and drink then!?" Tora asked, pouting.

"Yes, that you can do." the chicken replied. Tora quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbed a soda and bag of chips and ran back out.

"Whoa, chips and a soda Tora?" Toka questioned his sister.

"Hai! Because I can!" Tora told him. Toka laughed again. Tora sat down and picked a game off the shelf and put it in the game system. Tora opened the bag of chips and soda.

"You're going to play video games and eat at the same time?" Bonnie asked.

"Hai hai!" Tora exclaimed, popping a chip in her mouth and starting the game. Toka continued to laugh and starting coughing. Goldy was the next one to wake up. The golden bear walked out of his room sniffing the air and drooling.

"That smells delicious~!" Goldy declared. "Oh my goodness, that smells good~."

"It's almost ready!" Chica said poking her head through the kitchen door.

"YES! FINALLY!" Tora yelled cheerfully. The twin pups walked out of their rooms.

"'Mornin'." Jacob greeted. Caleb waved.

"Good morning you two." Bonnie said happily. "You guys didn't get to see Bon Bon last night." The pups shrugged. "She should still look the same, so when she wakes up tell her what you think, okay?" The pups nodded.

"Please tell me you guys can smell that~." Goldy said to Jacob and Caleb.

"Smells like Bacon." Jacob said.

"There's more than just that!" Chica said from the kitchen. "By the way, good morning!"

"Wha' is there?" Caleb asked with a tired voice.

"Okay, first you were right about the bacon, but there is also pancakes, eggs, toast, and potatoes!"

"Tha' sounds really yummy." Caleb said.

"Soun's really goo'." Jacob agreed. Giggles emanated from the kitchen.

"I'm glad you think so!" Chica said cheerfully. Goldy started to drool again.

"Good morning everyone." Bon Bon said, walking towards the group.

"Good morning!" the group replied.

"To her how she looks." Bonnie whispered to the pups. They looked at Bonnie then at Bon Bon. Bon Bon crossed her arms.

"What did you tell them?" Bon Bon sighed.

"Nothing~." Bonnie said smiling. "Go on." the purple bunny whispered to the pups again.

"You know, that doesn't do much else but make me that much more suspicious." Bon Bon said. Bonnie chuckled.

"Tell her how pretty she looks." Bonnie whispered to the pups again. Caleb shook his head and pulled Jacob away. Bon Bon followed the pups and knelt in front of them. Bonnie rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"What did Bonnie tell you this time?" Bon Bon asked sweetly.

"Says we shoul' tell ya how pretty ya look." Jacob answered. Bon Bon sighed.

"Don't let him tell you what to do." Bon Bon said before kissing both of their foreheads and hugging them.

"Oh come on! I was telling them to compliment you!" Bonnie protested. Freddy walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Stop. With. The. Yelling." Freddy said angrily. The pups looked at Freddy with a bit of fear.

"Good morning, brother!" Goldy shouted wiping the drool from his face.

"Stop yelling. I have a headache." The bear said irritably. Bon Bon stood up and left momentarily. "What's that smell?" Freddy asked.

"It's food!" Goldy shouted. Freddy rubbed his temples in pain and glared at his brother. Bon Bon came back and gave the brown bear aspirin and a glass of water.

"Oh, thank you Bon Bon." Freddy said, taking both.

"You're welcome." Bon Bon said.

"Sorry for yelling, brother." Goldy apologized fiddling with his bow tie.

"It's alright." Freddy said smiling. "Is the food ready?"

"It is now!" Chica said coming out of the kitchen. "But you still have to wait, I want everyone to enjoy the food together." Tora scowled and finished her chips and soda. Pausing her game, she stood up and threw away the empty bag and can.

"Can't we just wake everybody up?" Bonnie suggested. "It'll take too long to wait for everybody, plus the food will get cold."

"Not if ya pu' it on somethin' and put it in the oven on low." Caleb said softly.

"Okay fine, but I don't want to wait for them." Bonnie said. "I'm gonna wake them up."

"No, let them sleep. We stayed up pretty late last night." Freddy told the purple bunny. Bonnie mumbled under his breath and folded his arms. Tora snuck back to her room and took out the multitudes of paintings out and hung them up with a sigh. She dropped one and it clattered to the floor.

"Tora?" Toka called. "What are you doing? Where did you go?" Tora silently locked her door.

"Nothing!" Tora called before looking at the one painting. She suddenly broke the frame before ripping the canvas. She threw it away. Tora broke a second one and got out an empty canvas. Tora began painting again, listening to the song "Doll house" on repeat. The result was a portrait of everyone together from memory. She sighed and unlocked her door. Her brother was standing right outside her door.

"Tora? Are you okay?" Toka asked his sister. Tora picked up the painting, opened the door and walked out, handing the painting to Toka. "What's this? Oh, it's a painting of us!" Toka grabbed Tora's hand and brought her to everyone else. All of the other animatronics were now as well.

"Guys! Look what Tora made!" The tiger handed the painting to Freddy excitedly. Freddy took the painting and stared at it.

"This is beautiful." The bear said smiling. "Very nice job, Tora."

"Wow! That's really pretty!" Goldy said. Tora shrugged.

"You are an artist." Bonnie told the tigress. "That's really cool."

"One painting doesn't make me an artist." Tora shrugged.

"Yeah but, it makes people realize how good you are." Freddy said. "You should be proud of this." Tora shrugged.

"Meh." Tora said before curling up on the couch. The group looked at Tora in confusion. Why did she seem so nonchalant about her masterpiece? Toka sat down next to her sister.

"Tora, what's the matter?" he asked her. "Are you okay?" Tora didn't respond, she just laid there on the couch with her hands on her cheek.

"Is something bother you?" Bonnie asked the tigress.

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm never impressed with my work." Tora said blandly.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, we need to change that." Freddy began. "You need some type of… motivation or something that makes you proud of your art. I mean, why else would you paint?"

"Show my emotions, take out anger, sadness, anything." Freddy looked at the painting again, then back at Tora.

"Okay so, what emotions made you paint this?" the bear asked.

"A mix of happiness and sadness." Tora said nonchalantly.

"Alright, what was it that made you feel those emotions?"

"Happiness because how everyone's nice, sadness because it's there."

"What's 'it'?" Freddy asked curiously.

"'It' is the sadness."

"What causes the sadness?" Tora responded with a shrug.

"That doesn't answer my question…" Freddy said. Tora sighed.

"Why does it matter? It won't be around long." Tora said.

"It does matter, because then we can help you when it returns." Freddy replied.

"There's nothing that can be done but let it be." Tora said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go read Eragon." Tora instantly got up from the couch and walked to her room, closing and locking it behind her. Freddy glanced at Toka.

"Do you know how to get through to her?" the bear asked the tiger. Toka frowned and shook his head.

"But I'm guessing that it's coming from-." Toka paused. "I… don't think it's my place to say..."

"What do you mean?" Goldy asked. Toka didn't reply, he stared at the animatronics bluntly. However, through the tiger's eyes, you could tell he was hiding something.

"Toka, there is no reason to hide it from us." Freddy said. "We are all family here, maybe we can help her." Toka frowned.

"It's nothing you can really help, necessarily." the tiger said. "I don't want to say, I want her to say it herself. She will say it when she is ready. Can we leave it at that?" The other animatronics stared at Toka in confusion. Freddy looked down and nodded.

"Well, we can eat now." Chica said. Tora came out only because of the food. Chica walked into the kitchen and in a matter of minutes, was out with the food on plates. The chicken handed everyone their plates and they started eating, but Tora ate in her room.

* * *

><p>The next day, the restaurant was open again. The animatronics woke up early and took no time to get there. They met up with Mike, Rick, and Mr. Reynolds as well.<p>

"Good morning, you guys." Mr. Reynolds greeted the animatronics.

"Good morning Mr. Reynolds." Bon Bon returned.

"How was your first day off at your house?" the manager asked.

"It was… nice?" Bon Bon said, almost questioningly.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Reynolds asked with a raised eyebrow. Bon Bon sighed.

"A bi' even'ful, i think is wha' Bon Bon's tryin' to say." The pups said simultaneously.

"What do you mean by eventful? Did something happen?" Mike asked, starting to get worried.

"No' like before, jus' a little…" The pups trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"We'll talk about it another time. For now let's just focus on getting through the day." Freddy said. "Oh wait, one more thing. Mr. Reynolds, the day we were attacked by those three men, it's starting to… bother some of us. In fact it's becoming a big concern. We would like to learn anything we could about those men."

"Okay." Mr. reynolds replied. "However, I don't want you guys to go investigating. I'll send Mike and Rick. You guys are wide in the open as it is." The animatronics nodded.

"We understand." Freddy said. "Please don't get yourselves hurt, Michael and Rick." Mike and Rick grinned at the bear.

"Don't worry dude, like you said: we're a family. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Rick beamed. The animatronics smiled largely.

"Thank you very much you guys." Freddy said. Mike and Rick grinned.

"But for now, let's get to work." Mr. Reynolds commanded. With that, the animatronics went to their places to wait for the arriving customers. Mike and Rick decided to stay just in case the animatronics needed anything. During the day, however, the animatronics did seem absent minded. They all looked like they were strongly pondering on something. They even seemed to be less interactive with the kids. And the shows they put on didn't have nearly as much energy as they should. Of course, it was still good and people liked it, but it seemed a bit off. Bon Bon dropped things every so often or not paying attention to what she was doing. Freddy and Goldy we're singing as well and they messed up notes they would normally hit no problem. Foxy had forgotten some parts of the stories he was telling. Chica and Chira messed up one of their pizzas and the other messed up in their own ways as well. When the day finally came to a close, all of the animatronics were lazily sitting around the restaurant, still thinking.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mike asked. "Today was probably your worst day ever!"

"At least it's over now…" Bonnie groaned.

"That's the only good thing today." Bon Bon sighed. Mike glared at the animatronics in confusion.

"Come on you guys! I can't believe you're letting this get to you so much! Yeah, the dudes hurt Goldy! He's okay now! Plus, we already said that Rick and I are going to find out everything we can about them! What is you guys' problem!?" the night guard asked angrily.

"Dude please, we don't need you nagging on us." Wan whined.

"Wha's goin' on? Why is everyone so..." Caleb started. "Concerned abou'?"

"It's about…" Freddy started but stopped, not knowing if he should tell the pups or not. "Okay, remember when you two came outside and you saw us crowding around something?"

"I do. I knew something' wasn' quite alrigh'. Tha's why I didn' le' Cal see." Jacob said.

"Aye. Well, Gold was hur'." Foxy added. "Sho' in fac'. He trie' ta protec' everyone and trie'

ta scare off the evil lubbers bu' he go' hur' bad." Jacob nodded while trying to keep Caleb distracted.

"Yeah so, we were pondering on who those guys were and what they were here for." Freddy finished. The room fell into silence. Mike had calmed down as well. Jacob threw a tennis ball he had found and Caleb took off after it. The other animatronics stared at Caleb as he ran after the ball.

"Anyway," Freddy started again. "That's what we are concerned about. According to Mike, we've been so concerned about it that we have been impeding our work…" Jacob nodded in understanding, surprisingly completely serious.

"Well you guys," Rick said. "You guys can go home if you want. Mike and I are gonna go do some digging and we'll tell you what we find tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, what did these guys look like?" Mike asked.

"If I remember correctly, They had light skin, Dark shirt and blue jeans." Roxy said.

"Anything about their faces?" Rick asked.

"No, their faces were covered with some type of mask." Bonnie said.

"But wait!" Goldy said. "I think I remember some type of badge on one of their shirts."

"Really? What type of badge?" Freddy asked.

"It looked like a shape of a pizza." Goldy replied. Jacob left to keep Caleb busy.

"A pizza? You mean… they could have been employees of a pizzeria?" Wan asked. Goldy shrugged. The animatronics' mouths dropped as well as the night guards.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Bon Bon asked quietly.

"Perhaps they are competition and they are afraid that we will run them out of business." Teddy suggested.

"Well, that's a lot of info we can work on." Mike said. "You guys go home and don't worry, Rick and I got this." The animatronics nodded reluctantly and stood up from their chairs. They walked out of the restaurant much more calm, but still a bit distraught. Caleb was the only one not affected, too busy with the tennis ball to pay any mind. When the animatronics got to their house and walked in as if they had been working for a whole week without any rest. They were all sluggish and didn't even bother to go to the recreational room. They all went straight to bed. Mike and Rick, on the other hand, spent almost their entire night shift researching what they could about the mysterious men. Of course, they didn't have a large lead, the animatronics weren't able to learn much about them. But they tried to find the restaurant that coincided with the description of the badge that Goldy had given them. Near the end of their shift, however, they did find the restaurant that fit the description of the badge.

"That's it!" Mike exclaimed. The two night guard bump fists at their successful search and immediately ran out of the building and headed for the animatronics house. When they got there, they quickly calmed down, Mike thought that they might have been sleeping so he didn't want to scare them.

"You guys?" Mike whispered as he opened the front door. "You guys it's us Mike and Rick." There was no reply, however there was subtle snores. The night guards split up and woke up the animatronics calmly, almost as if they really were children. Within a few minutes, all of the animatronics, except Caleb, were tiredly sitting inside the recreational room.

"Okay you guys, Rick and I found the restaurant." Mike told them, quite loudly. The animatronics flinched at Mike's loudness. "Sorry…" Mike said turning his voice into a whisper.

"Anyway, we found the place. We just wanted to tell you guys so you wouldn't be out of the loop tomorrow." Rick added. The animatronics nodded weakly and tiredly. "Wow, who knew robots could feel fatigue." Rick joked.

"Ye said it yerself ye land lubber." Foxy yawned. "We be tha' A word tha' means a special type o' robo'."

"You mean android?" Freddy asked dozing off.

"A-aye." All of the animatronics suddenly fell into a deep sleep, silently snoring away their thoughts. Mike and Rick looked at them with astonishment. It was sort of amazing how tired they were, even though they were robots. The night guards decided they would leave them be, they were all half awake anyway, they would probably forget they were even told. Mike and Rick didn't bother putting them back in their beds, they knew the animatronics were WAY too heavy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the animatronics were still sleeping at 8:30. The alarm clock had gone off long ago, it had gone on so long to the point it stopped ringing. The animatronics did not move at all. Jacob suddenly opened his eyes and stood up. The dark brown pup walked into the kitchen for a drink. Jacob looked at the cabinet that was too high to reach. Jacob climbed onto the counter and opened the wooden door and grabbed a glass. Jacob lost his balance and fell, breaking the glass at the same time. The animatronics sitting in the recreational room abruptly were awoken by the loud crash. Freddy jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen.<p>

"Jacob!" the bear yelled Jacob was lying on the floor, crying. Bon Bon, hearing the pups cries, ran into the kitchen and picked Jacob up.

"I just wanted a drink!" Jacob cried, wiping his face.

"I know, it's okay." Bon Bon told the pup, consoling and cradling him. Freddy released a long sighed and grabbed his chest. The bear walked back into the recreational room and plopped onto one of the couches. Bonnie walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the glass.

"Are you okay?" Bon Bon asked Jacob in a motherly voice.

"M-my back and arm hur's..." Jacob sniffled.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Bon Bon said hugging the pup tighter. Riomei and Caleb were standing in the doorway watching.

"You know, you could have woken one of us up." Bonnie grumbled throwing away the glass.

"I didn' wan' to wake any o' ya..." Jacob muttered. Bonnie walked out of the kitchen with his arms folded. Caleb ran towards Bon Bon.

"Yes, Caleb?" the blue bunny asked.

"Is Jake okay?" Caleb asked, worried eyes looking up.

"Yes he is fine. He just hurt his back and arm." Bon Bon explained, a hint of worry in her voice. Bon Bon placed the whimpering Jacob on his feet. The dark brown pup was rubbing his eyes sniffling. Caleb hugged Jacob carefully.

"Um guys… is there still a point to us going to the pizzeria?" Wan asked point at the clock. It said nine o'clock.

"Wow...That alarm didn't do much good…" Bon Bon muttered. Freddy sighed again.

"I don't even know if there is a point." the bear uttered. "Maybe Mr. Reynolds will say that we are being repaired or something."

"We are starting to screw up a lot more often…" Toka pointed out.

"It's inevitable..." Tora mumbled before going back to sleep. The other animatronics decided to do the same and go right back to sleep. Bon Bon did give Jacob the drink he wanted though. After a few more minutes of sleep, Mr. Reynolds came through the front door.

"What are you guys doing!?" the manager yelled, waking the animatronics.

"OH! Mr. Reynolds! H-hello." Freddy said shooting up from his seat. "T-the others a-and I w-were really tired l-last night. O-our alarm clock went off b-but we didn't wake up… And when we did, it was already nine o'clock." Freddy smiled very uneasily. Mr. Reynolds was steaming with anger.

"I had to tell all of the people that came to the restaurant to leave because YOU GUYS didn't show up!" the manager continued to yell.

"W-we apologize." Teddy said. "We promise it will never happen again."

"You said that last time." Mr. Reynolds said angrily.

"I know, but this time we mean it." Freddy responded quickly. "I admit it, we are becoming complacent. We just have to nip it in the bud before it becomes a problem. We are truly sorry for this Mr. Reynolds." Mr. Reynolds sighed and dropped his head.

"Alright. I will give you guys one more chance. But you guys better keep your word this time. Because if you don't I won't hesitate to take your rooms away." The animatronics flinched in unison. But they knew Mr. Reynolds was serious.

"Yes sir. We understand. It will not occur again." Teddy came out his room and went to Bon Bon. Mr. Reynolds facepalmed and sighed again, then walked out of the house.

Some things wrong with Jake..." Caleb muttered with slight panic.

"What do you mean?" Bon Bon asked.

"I tried everything I could think of to wake him up but he won't... I'm scared that he won't wake up ever again..." Caleb murmured. Bon Bon's eyes widened and she instantly sprinted to Caleb and Jacob's room. The blue bunny knelt down next to Jacob's bed and touched his forehead.

"Jacob?" she muttered. There was no response. Caleb stood in the door doorway.

"I don't know what to do. I've tried everything..." Caleb murmured. Jacob appeared to be be limp and was completely unresponsive.

"Jacob, if you can hear me move something." Bon Bon said. Jacob was still as stone.

M-maybe it has to do with his back..." Caleb guessed.

"Okay even so, what should we do?" Bon Bon asked.

"We can take him to Crystal." Freddy suggested. Caleb was on the edge of tears at this point. Tora walked in and hugged the younger in a sisterly fashion.

"That might be the only way to know exactly what's wrong." Tora said, still hugging Caleb.

"Let's go then." Bonnie said picking up Jacob. The animatronics quickly ran out of their house and headed for the pizzeria. When they got their, they told Mr. Reynolds, Mike and Rick the situation. Rick was the one who called Crystal since he was the one with her number. The animatronics were again worried for the well being of one of their family members. Crystal was there in the matter of minutes, looking as if she had just woke up.

"Crystal!" Freddy called. "We need your help again. This time it's Jacob. He fell this morning and when he went to sleep he didn't wake back up."

"This could be bad... is there a quiet place I can work in? Basement? Attic?" Crystal asked.

"You can work in the backstage room." Goldy suggested.

"Alright. I can take him now." Crystal said, holding out her arms. Bonnie handed Jacob over to Crystal.

"Be careful, he's kinda heavy." the purple bunny told her.

"I'm stronger then I look." Crystal said and took the dark brown pup backstage. The animatronics silently and patiently waited for Crystal to come back out and for Jacob to be walking on his own two feet. A few moments later, Crystal came out, looking down.

"I have good and bad news. Which do you want to hear fist?."

"I guess we will hear bad news first." Freddy said wearily.

"Bad news is, this won't be an easy fix like before.

"And the good news?"

"He'll be up and about within two weeks at least." Her tone was solemn and sad.

"So, he'll be okay?" Bon Bon asked worriedly. Crystal nodded. The animatronics sighed in relief.

"All because he couldn't wait for a drink…" Bonnie grumbled. "If he had just woken one of us up, he would be fine right now."

"Well, he is a kid Bonnie." Riomei said. "He's not always going to think things through."

"When will he be awake?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'd say three or four days tops. He messed his back up pretty bad, tweaking a few wires and such out of place. If it had been something else, I would say that he wouldn't need any work at all." Crystal sighed, removing her goggles.

"Something else? Like what?" Wan asked.

"A bump or otherwise less… horrible things."

"ALL THIS BECAUSE HE COULDN'T WAIT FOR A DRINK!" Bonnie shouted. Bon Bon hit her brother.

"He's a kid! He's not going to wake up an adult for a simple glass of water!" Bon Bon yelled.

"I just told you that kids don't always think stuff through, BONNIE!" Riomei yelled slapping Bonnie as well.

"Girls are so abusive." Bonnie mumbled walking away and rubbing the places of his pain. Caleb grabbed Riomei's hand.

"I-I'm scared for Jake…" Caleb murmured.

"It's okay, Caleb." Riomei said smiling warmly. "Your brother is going to be fine, he just has to rest for a little while. Okay?" Caleb hugged Riomei the tightest he could. Riomei hugged his back, bending down to his height.

"So do you have to continue working on him, or can we take him home with us?" Roxy asked.

"Unfortunately, he can't be moved for the next few days. Although, I can permit two or three of you to stay until he is fit to go home with you."

"Why not the ones that take care of him?" Freddy asked gesturing to Riomei and Bon Bon.

"And Caleb should be there too." Bon Bon said. Crystal nodded.

"The rest of you can drop and visit as much as you want." Crystal said. Bon Bon and Riomei swiftly walked toward the backstage room to see Jacob. Caleb ran to keep up. "See ya, guys." Crystal walked into the backstage room and closed the door. The other animatronics decided to go back home.


End file.
